Life at PCA
by The Creator16
Summary: What if some changes were made to Zoey 101? What if Dana Cruz did not leave PCA after season 1? What if Dana loved someone else instead of Logan? What if Chase had a brother named TJ go to PCA in the same grade level as everyone else? What if Logan fell for Nicole before falling in love with Quinn? I am doing all the episodes and adding new episodes. Also doing their senior season.
1. Welcome To PCA

Life at PCA

**Summary: What if changes were made to some of the things in Zoey 101? Like, what if Dana Cruz had not left PCA after season one, and what if she was in love with someone else instead of Logan Logan? What if Chase had a younger brother, named TJ Matthews, went to PCA with him, and was in the same grade level? I only made a couple of changes and created new episodes. Other than that, the characters are the same as they are on the show. TJ Matthews is the only added character. Everything else stays the same as it does in the show. I promise I am not copyrighting the show. I am making changes in the episodes, but still doing the storyline. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zoey 101. I only own the character TJ Matthews. All of the credit goes to the creators of the show.**

**Season 1, Episode 1**

**Welcome to PCA**

**"Punch buggy red!" shouted Dustin as he came up from the back seat and punched Mr. Brooks in the arm. **

** "Ow!" shouted Mr. Brooks. He put one hand on his hurting arm while keeping the other hand on the wheel. **

"**Um, I don't thing that was a bug," said Zoey Brooks, the oldest one of the two siblings.**

** "Oh, sorry dad," said Dustin. **

** "Yeah, tell that to my bruise," said Mr. Brooks. The closer they got to the school, the more excited Zoey became. Once they got to the sign that said Pacific Coast Academy, Zoey was so excited she couldn't wait any longer to get there. She would be attending PCA , a boarding school in California, as an eighth  
grader, and her younger brother Dustin would be attending as a sixth grader. However, Dustin had been coming here by himself when it was an all boys' school. Now he would be going with his sister. **

"**There it is dad! Hurry!" said Zoey excitingly.**

"**Hold tight we're almost there" he said.**

"**We better pull over. I got to pea!" said Dustin.**

"**Dustin we're almost there. Can you not wait?" said Zoey.**

"**Zoey, Calm Down! I have never seen you so excited to go to school before," said their dad.**

"**Cause I never went to a school with cool dorm rooms, swimming pools, and a beach across the street.**

"**You know they also have some of the best teachers in the country," said Mr. Brooks in an interesting tone.**

** "Yeah, whatever," said Zoey. She didn't really care if the teachers were good or not. She was more interested about making new friends and having fun at PCA. "Oh, Turn! Turn!" she said excitingly. **

** "Zoey! Let go of the wheel! You're going to make have an accident!" said Mr. Brooks. Zoey let go of the wheel and just giggled. **

** "If we don't let me out of this car I'm going to have an accident!" said Justin.**

** "You can't hold it for just five more minutes," said Mr. Brooks.**

** "I have twenty ounces of water and a ten ounce bladder. Stop the car!" shouted Dustin.**

** "You're gonna go behind a tree," said Zoey with a little tone.**

** "Beats my pants," said Dustin worriedly. Mr. Brooks turned on the next street and pulled over near a tree. Dustin immediately jumped out of the topless car and ran straight to the tree. **

** "So," said Mr. Brooks. "It's your first day at a boarding school, living on your own, away from home. It's okay to be nervous."**

** "I'm not nervous," said Zoey confidently.**

** "I was talking about me."**

"**C'mon! Were you this freaked when it was Dustin's first year?" asked Zoey.**

"**Dustin! What do you think?" said Mr. Brooks as he began to look over at Dustin who was having trouble with his zipper.**

"**Do you not want me to go to school here?" she asked. Zoey was getting worried that her dad was regretting sending her to PCA.**

"**No! I do. Of course, I do. It's just that Pacific Coast Academy has always been a boy's school. Your mom and I worry that…." **

"**Don't worry," interrupted Zoey. "I'll be okay." Suddenly, Justin came running back to car.**

"**Go! Go! Go!" yelled Justin. **

"**What happened?" asked Zoey.**

"**Hungry squirrel! Don't want to talk about it. Just go!" he yelled, and they took off. When they finally pulled into the school, Zoey got out, took off her sunglasses, and looked at everything around her. She couldn't believe it. She was finally here.**

** "Okay," said Mr. Brooks. "I…I'll check and see where your dorm is. Dustin start unpacking the car."**

"**Already on it!" said Dustin who had already taken out most of the stuff. And Mr. Brooks walked off. Zoey just kept looking at everything around her. She turned to see a bushy haired guy riding his bike. **

** "Hey!" he yelled as he waved to her. **

** "Hey," said Zoey. Suddenly, the guy not paying attention ran right into the flag pole, and fell off his bike with the PCA flag falling right on top of him. Zoey gasped and ran right to him. "Are you alright?" she asked. **

** "Yeah, I was just… checking the flag" he said as he got himself back up. "It's a flag" he said and just threw the flag back on the ground. Zoey looked down to see that his arm was bleeding.**

** "Um… I think your arm is bleeding". He looked down at his bleeding arm.**

** "Oh, yeah, I am sorry. That's what happens when I get wounded". Zoey just laughed.**

** "I'm Zoey"**

** "Chase. So um... are you like new here?" Chase hit himself in the head. "Forget it. That was a stupid question. I mean why else would be here. I guess you could be like dropping someone off, or um…. You know what, I'll bleed you talk. What's up?" **

** "Nothing much," said Zoey as she giggled a little. She could that her and Chase were going to be great friends. "And yeah, I am new student here".**

** "Cool, I think its great PCA is finally letting in girls, and you probably did too. Considering you're a girl and all. No offense". Chase was beginning to sweat because he was so nervous. "Stop embarrassing yourself!" he said in his mind. **

** "It's okay. I am use to it. I have been a girl my whole life," she said. Chase just laughed. He could see that this was a start of a beautiful friendship, but he did have a crush on her. **

** "Okay," said Mr. Brooks. "I've got a map here. I'm not sure where your dorm is". He looked up, and saw Chase. He hadn't dropped Zoey off for ten minutes, and she was already attracting guys. "Hello," he said.**

** "Dad, this is Chase. Chase this is my dad," introduced Zoey. **

** "Nice to meet you," said Chase hoping that her dad would approve of him. Even if he didn't, he and Zoey could still hang out after her father left. "You know I pass by Butler on my way to my dorm, and if you wanted me to. I could walk you there".**

** Mr. Brooks didn't agree at first, but then he looked down at Zoey seeing that she wanted to go with Chase. So he let her go with him. "You know what? I will just take Dustin to his dorm." Chase then seeing that Mr. Brooks wanted to be alone with his daughter for a minute to say goodbye decided to give them privacy.**

** "You know what, I'll just turn around," said Chase. Mr. Brooks hugged his daughter and gave her a little kiss on her head.**

** "Take care of yourself," said Mr. Brooks.**

** "Dad," said Zoey as she blushed with embarrassment. Mr. Brooks then walked off with Dustin. Zoey turned back to Chase. "Okay you can turn around now." **

** Oh, right," said Chase. They both just chuckled and walked off to Zoey's dorm. On the way Chase was showing Zoey around. "Over there is the science building where we do science. The library, they got a lot of books there. The cafeteria and the gym."**

** "That's the gym!" said Zoey looking puzzled. **

** "Oh, no that's my buddy Jim. What's up Jim!" **

** "Hey Jim!" yelled Zoey. Jim turned around and waved to them. "I like Jim" she said.**

** "Chase!" yelled a guy who was running straight towards them. "Chase, I forgot where our dorm is again." The guy looked and saw Zoey. He then looked back at Chase. **

** "Zoey, this is my brother, TJ" introduced Chase. "TJ, this is Zoey."**

** "Hi," said Zoey. TJ was a tall, dark haired kid. His hair wasn't bushy like Chase. It was smooth. In fact, it didn't have any curls at all. **

** "Hello," said TJ. "Chase, it's only the first day and you're already getting girls. She is really pretty one too. Nice choice". **

** "Shut up!" said Chase as he gave TJ a little nudge and they both chuckled.**

** "It is very nice to meet you, Zoey," said TJ. "Welcome to PCA!" **

** "Thank you!" said Zoey. **

** "Your welcome. So Chase where is our dorm again? Things have changed since last year." **

** "Down there and to the left at Room 208," said Chase. "I am gonna show Zoey to her dorm."**

** "Okay meet me and Michael at the basketball court when you're done," said TJ. "Nice meeting you Zoey! See ya later Chase," and TJ walked off. **

** "Your brother is nice," said Zoey. "Who is the oldest?" **

"**I am by eight months," said Chase. We are both in the eighth grade."**

"**I am just better looking," said Chase. Zoey just laughed. They finally arrived to her room. "Room 101, here you go," he said.**

"**This is my room, Wow! Oh my God I can see the ocean from here!" said Zoey excitedly. She put her stuff down, ran to the window and looked out to the ocean. **

** "And even more important, your own mini fridge!" said Chase. Zoey ran over to him to see the mini fridge. **

"**Wow!" Zoey opened up the fridge only to find a moldy a sandwich. "And a sandwich from 1988," she said. She was so disgusted by the moldy old sandwich. **

"**Uh, Oh! Get Down!" yelled Chase as he grabbed the sandwich out of her hand, and threw it across the room knocking down a vase. "That was close," said Chase as he helped Zoey got up from the floor. **

"**My hero," said Zoey jokingly. **

"**Well I better get going! Oh, and be careful," said Chase**

"**Why?" she asked. **

"**Well it's the first day of school. A lot of people like to pull pranks," said Chase.**

"**Like hanging your bike on the tree," said Zoey as peeked out the window.**

"**Exactly! Wait what?" Chase looked outside the window only to see some kids hoisting his bike on a tree. "Ah man! Put it down you little freaks!" yelled Chase. "I got to go," as Chase ran out the door. "Oh, I almost forgot. Welcome to PCA!" said Chase.**

** "Go save your bike," said Zoey as she began to laugh. **

** "Right" said Chase and he ran out the door. Zoey was happy. She loved her room, she already met her soon to be best friend Chase, and everything looked perfect. Zoey knew that she was going to like it here. **

**Well, I am not done, but I have to go so I got part of the first episode down so far. Please comment and review. I will post up the rest of the episode tomorrow afternoon. What do you guys think of Chase's brother TJ? Thank you. I promise that I will continue tomorrow.**


	2. Welcome to PCA continued

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Zoey 101.**

**Thank you everyone for the good reviews. Hopefully, this story will keep getting a lot of reviews. Now, here is the rest of the episode one. **

**Welcome to PCA continued…**

** Zoey was happy. She knew that she was going to like it here at PCA. Suddenly, the moment was interrupted by a loud scream coming from the girl's bathroom. Zoey quickly ran out of the room to see who was screaming. She ran into the girls' bathroom and saw a small, skinny, brunette girl just standing there. "Hi," said Zoey "Did you just scream?"**

** "I don't know. Did it sound like this?" asked the brunette. She screamed again. **

** "Yeah," said Zoey as she slowly removed her hands from covering her ears. In her mind she was thinking that if this girl screamed any louder. She would have to get a replacement ear drum. **

** "Yeah, that was me," said the brunette girl. She was really breathing heavily.**

** "So, what's the matter?" asked Zoey. **

** "That!" she said as she pointed to the urinal. "This is a girls' dorm, and that is clearly not for girls". **

** "Clearly," said Zoey as she gave a little chuckle. "Well I am going to head back to my room". She turned to go to her room, when she was stopped by the little brunette. **

** "Wait, what room are you in?" she asked.**

** "Room 101," said Zoë. Suddenly the girl screamed again. "Wow! You scream a lot."**

** "I am in 101. We're roommates. Should we hug? Let's hug". She kept going on and on, and then she gave Zoey a big hug. Zoey gave out a little laugh.**

** "Thanks," she said. Zoey then put on little puzzled and confused face. Then she introduced herself. "I am Zoey by the way".**

** "Nicole" said the brunette girl.**

** "Wow, who would have thought we had met at a urinal."**

** "Shhh" said Nicole. "Don't say that out loud. Why is it in here?" she asked with a curious look on her face. **

** "Cause this use to be a boy's dorm" said Zoey.**

** "Well it creeps me out" said Nicole with a disgusted look. The two of them just stared at it. **

** "You act like you've never seen one before".**

** "Oh please, I wasn't born yesterday. I know about boy stuff," said Nicole. You could tell that she didn't anything about urinals other than boys do their business in it. "So, how do they sit on it?" asked Nicole with curiosity. Zoey just groaned.**

** "We'll talk later. C'mon," said Zoey as she and Nicole walked back to their rooms. As they walked in, they saw another girl. She was tall. She had strips of blonde highlights in her hair, but she was a full brunette, and liked to wear black a lot. She turned around and looked at Zoey and Nicole. "Hello," said Zoey. **

** "You know," said the brunette girl. "You just don't get this bed because you got here first." **

** "Oh, well okay, do you want it?"**

** "No, I just wanted to make a point," said the brunette.**

** "Well, which bed do you want?" asked Zoey. The brunette looked around, and then she pointed to the bottom bunk of the bunk beds.**

** "That one," she said. **

** "But that's my stuff!" said Nicole. The other girl just stared at her. Nicole got a little bit scared. "That I will be moving". Nicole did not want to start anything with her other roommate. Even if she acted pushy and cranky.**

** "I am Zoey, and this is Nicole. And you must be cranky,"**

** "Dana. Dana Cruz," said the girl. "Look I wanted my own room, but they told me I was required to share a room. So, I guess I am stuck with you two". So far Zoey did not like Dana's attitude. Dana just threw her bag down, and walked right in between them. "Just stay out of my way and out of my stuff, and we won't have any problems". Dana walked right out of the room.**

** "She is great!" said Zoey sarcastically. **

** "She took my bed," said Nicole. "Oh well," said Nicole with a sigh.**

** "Want check out the campus?" asked Zoey. **

** "Okay, wait!" said Nicole before Zoey could take a step. "Do you hate this top? I hate this top," said Nicole none stop.**

** "It's a nice top," said Zoey.**

** "It's dorky," said Nicole**

** "It's a little dorky," agreed Zoey.**

** "That's mean" said Nicole. Zoey just rolled her eyes. However, she knew that she and Nicole would be best friends even though Nicole wasn't the sharpest knife in the drawer. She looked at the dresser beside them and saw a pair of scissors. **

** "Hand me those scissors," said Zoey. Nicole handed Zoey the scissors. "Now take off your top,"**

** "What?" said Nicole looking confused.**

** Nicole could not believe it. Zoey had made her dorky top look sexy. She had cut parts of the sleeves off and made it look awesome. "How did you do that?" asked Nicole excitingly. "You are like a wizard with scissors. I am going to call you the scissor wizard". **

** Zoey just laughed. She loved Nicole's personality. "No your not," said Zoey. While walking around the campus, the girls passed by the basketball court where the guys were having basketball workouts. Zoey stopped and took some steps back to watch the guys practice. She loved basketball. Nicole on the other hand was not really a sports person. **

** "Okay guys!" said the coach. "Tryouts are this Saturday. Don't be late if you want to make the team. See you then," he said and he walked off. He said hi to Zoey and Nicole as he passed them.**

** "You hear that. We should tryout," said Zoey. **

** "For basketball!" said Nicole with a shocked look on her face.**

** "Yeah! Do you play sports?"**

** "Does shopping count?" asked Nicole. Zoey gave a little laugh. **

** "No," said Zoey.**

** "Then no, I don't," said Nicole as she put her head down a little bit. Zoey just rolled her eyes a little.**

** "C'mon, I want to tryout!" said Zoey. She dragged Nicole with her onto the court. The guys on the court saw them and started walking towards them. "Hi, guys!" said Zoey.**

** "Hey Zoey!" said Chase. He was excited to see her again.**

** "Hey Zoey!" said TJ. TJ could tell that Chase had a crush on Zoey, but he kept quiet to be a good brother.**

** "What are they doing here?" said a guy with short curly hair. **

** "Thinking about trying out for basketball," said Zoey.**

** The guy just laughed. "Well then, you better think some more," he said with a rude tone.**

** "Excuse me," said Zoey. She didn't even know the guy, and already she hated his arrogant attitude. **

** "Ladies, it is really cute that you want to tryout, but PCA does not have a girls team,"**

** "Then we'll just tryout for the guys team," said Zoey. **

** "Yeah, doesn't work that way," he said. **

** "What's the matter Logan?" yelled Chase. "You got a problem with girls?" Zoey smiled. She liked the fact that Chase was standing up for her.**

** "No, they make good cheerleaders," said Logan with that arrogant tone. The others guy except for Chase and TJ laughed. Zoey had enough of Logan already. **

** "Okay Logan," she said. "Tell you what, I will round up my best five girls and you round up your best five guys. Then will see who is better at basketball". **

** "You serious," said Logan with a stern look. This girl had more guts than any girl he had ever known.**

** "Zoey!" said Nicole. She didn't know what Zoey was getting them into, but she didn't like it. **

** "I am serious!" said Zoey. She wasn't going to back down especially from a guy like Logan.**

** "Fine!" said Logan**

** "Good!" yelled back Zoey.**

** "Friday!"**

** "Why not!" she shouted.**

** "You're on!" he said.**

** "See ya here!" she shouted.**

** "Wanna make out?" he asked to annoy her although she was hot and so was the girl beside her. He really did wanna make out with them.**

"**No!" she yelled. She was disgusted. Who on earth would want to make out with Logan. "Ew!" she yelled and walked away. Nicole turned around and just smiled while waving at** **Logan. Nicole thought he was hot. Zoey just grabbed Nicole's arm and dragged her away with her. An hour later Zoey gathered up almost every girl at PCA, and had a meeting with them at the basketball court. "Okay! How many of you have ever played on a basketball team?" asked Zoey. Most of the girls raised their hands. Dana liked to play basketball sometimes. In fact, she was a beast but she didn't want to get killed by the guys figuring the girls weren't that good. So she just crossed her arms. "Okay! How many of you would say that you are good at basketball?" Nobody raised their hands. **

** "I once made a basketball explode" said one of the girls in the front. Her name was Quinn. She was one of those odd girls at school. She loved to do science experiments that either exploded or didn't end well. Dana and Nicole, along with the other girls just looked at her funny.**

** "How?" asked Nicole.**

** "With chemicals," said Quinn. Once again people looked at her funny.**

** "Okay," said Zoey trying to get out of the awkward moment. She was puzzled about how someone made a basketball explode, but she got back to business. **

** "Look, this is stupid!" said the tanned colored girl beside Nicole. **

** "Yeah, there is no way we can beat the guys at basketball!" said the Korean looking girl beside Dana. **

** "Look! This isn't about beating them. This is about proving to the guys that girls can do anything they can," said Zoey trying to get the crowd confident.**

** "Except use those urinals," said Nicole "Which by the way, they don't sit on". Dana just rolled her eyes at Nicole. **

** "Guys!" whined Zoey. "This is about respect".**

** "What is so respectable about getting our butts kicked? You know what I am out of here." Dana wanted to play, but she didn't want to lose her cool prep in front of her roommates. So she walked away.**

** "Dana!" called out Zoey. As almost all the girls followed her out. Then there were only six of them left. It was Zoey, Nicole, Quinn, and three other girls.**

** "And then there were six," sighed Nicole. **

** "Well, you know what," said Zoey confidently. "That's enough for a basketball team, and we have until Friday. So we're going to practice hard, and we are going to win!" After practice everyone went to Zoey and Nicole's room and just complained. **

** "We're going to lose," said Quinn. **

** "My legs are sore," whined one of the girls.**

** "My hair is sore," said Nicole.**

** "Well, we still have three more days to practice so maybe…" said Zoey until she was interrupted by Nicole. **

** "Face it, Zoey!" she said. "You're the only one on the team that can play this game. The rest of us are suckish."**

** "No you're not!" said Zoey trying to boost their confidence.**

** "Is sukish even a word?" asked Quinn. Everyone was just silent. **

** "Suddenly, something came crashing through the window. "Hey!" yelled Zoey when she saw it was Logan with some guys. "You could have hit somebody". **

** "I tried to! See you Friday!" he yelled as he and some of the guys laughed. **

** "What does the note say?" asked Quinn. Nicole began to read the note. The note said, "Girls got no game. You are going to lose." Everyone just sighed. "Hey, what is this?" asked Nicole. As she took the thing off the ball. Zoey whispered in her ear, and told her. Then out of the blue, Nicole just screamed as she threw it out of her hand.**

** Friday came faster than expected. As the game between the guys and girls was about to start. A lot of people were coming to watch. They guys were doing a lot better in warm ups than the girls. The guy's team was Michael, Logan, Chase, TJ, and some guy named Jack. Logan just looked at the girls and just laughed. "Zoey, are all these kids here to watch us play?" asked Nicole. **

** "I guess so. C'mon lets warm up," said Zoey and she gave Nicole the ball. Nicole went to shoot the ball, but she kind put to much effort in it making the ball go over the goal and into the bushes. Logan just laughed. **

** "Hey girls, here is a tip. Try to make the ball go in the basket," said Logan mockingly. **

** "And here is a tip for you." said Zoey. "Try to make words not come out of your mouth," said Zoey. She burnt him that time.**

** "C'mon Logan," said TJ. "Give the girls a break". **

** "Yeah there going to need one," said Logan and he just laughed. TJ just rolled his eyes. **

** Suddenly Zoey heard someone whisper her name. She looked around. "Zoey! Over here," whispered Dustin who was hiding under the bleachers.**

** "Dustin, what are you doing under there?" asked Zoey.**

** "Hey, good luck in the game. I can't root for you," said Dustin. **

** "Why not?" asked Zoey wondering why her own brother was not going to root for her.**

** "The guys said that if I root for the girls, then they would shave my eyebrows off".**

** "Dustin, don't let them scare you," said Zoey.**

** "Too late, I am way passed scared. Anyway good luck," said Dustin. **

** "Thanks," said Zoey as she smiled at Dustin. Then the whistle blew to start the tip off. **

** "Welcome everyone, to the first ever girls vs. guys game at PCA!" said the basketball coach. Everyone clapped and cheered. Just then Dana walked by just to watch the girls. When TJ turned and saw Dana something came over him. He began to get butterflies in his stomach. He thought Dana was the most beautiful girl that he had ever seen. TJ decided that maybe he should go talk to her. **

** "Hi," said TJ. Dana looked at TJ with a stern look.**

** "Hi," said Dana. She really did not feel like being talked to at the moment. "Look if you're anything like that jerk with the curly hair then I don't want to talk".**

"**Who, Logan? No, trust me I am nothing like him," said TJ. "The only reason we know each other is because he is my roommate".**

"**Ouch," said Dana. **

"**Yeah, it's not the best thing. I rather be attacked by raccoons, then share a room with Logan. But I don't feel like getting rabies," said TJ. Dana laughed although she tried not to show it. "I'm TJ by the way".**

"**Dana Cruz," she said. **

** "So do you play basketball?" he asked out of curiosity.**

** "Yeah, I made the team a lot back at my old school".**

** "Why aren't you playing?" asked TJ.**

** "I don't know. Why do you ask so many questions," she said. TJ just looked at her. "I wanted to, but…" before she could continue. **

** "But you were afraid of embarrassing yourself if yall lost," interrupted TJ. "Am I right?"**

** "I don't to lose any respect if we lose to the guys. We'll never here the end of it from that Logan guy," she said. **

** "Look forget about Logan," said TJ "The girls team needs you. I mean Zoey is the only actual good player on that team right now". **

** "She and that girl Nicole are my roommates," said Dana.**

** "Maybe you should go and be a good roommate. Help them out," said TJ. I am just trying to help you.**

** "TJ!" yelled Michael. TJ looked over at Michael and Chase waving out to him. "C'mon man, we're about to start," said Michael. **

** "I got to go. It was nice meeting you, Dana," said TJ. **

** "Thanks, you too".**

** "There are two fifth teen minute halves. Lets get started," said the coach.**

** "Hey Zoey!" called Chase. "Play good". Zoey smiled at him. **

** "Thanks, you too," said Zoey. "Good luck," she said to Logan trying to be nice.**

** "Won't need it," said Logan being a jerk.**

"**Logan, quit talking trash and just play the game, man," said TJ. The tip off began and immediately the boys started dominating. Zoey was the only girl who was scoring their points. Dana just sat their and watched as the girls were getting their butts kicked. The girls just could not get ahead of the guys. Some of the girls just stopped trying. Like, Nicole just decided to dance in the middle of the court. Zoey ran right to her, and got her attention. **

"**We are in the middle of the game," said Zoey. As the game was closing into halftime, Zoey began to dribble down the court. Then Logan came out of nowhere and tried to take the ball. They fought for it until Logan bopped Zoey right in the nose on purpose knocking down to the ground. The first half ended as Nicole, Chase, and the other girls ran straight to Zoey. The crowd began to boo at Logan including Dustin. After that, Dana had had enough of this. She was going to go change her clothes and try to help the girls out." **

** "Are you okay?" asked Chase worriedly. **

** "Yeah, I'm fine," said Zoey. Chase was angry at Logan, but he didn't want to leave Zoey. Zoey's nose began to bleed. "Ah, that's not good," said Zoey as she saw the blood from her nose. **

** "Sorry dude, better watch where you are going," said Logan. Zoey went at him with rage, but the girls and the basketball coach held her back.**

** "C'mon everybody back to your benches," said the coach.**

** "Logan, what is wrong with you man!" yelled TJ. "This is suppose to be for fun, and you are treating it likes it a survival game. Their girls man not punching bags". **

** "Hey, it's not my fault that she was in my way," said Logan. Chase just rolled his eyes at Logan. **

** "Here!" said Nicole "Drink this". She handed Zoey a bottle of water.**

** "Can she still play?" asked Quinn.**

** "No, said coach. "I don't think that is great idea. In fact, I think she should go and see a nurse, right now," said the coach. **

** "Excuse me!" said Nicole. "Haven't you noticed she is the only girl that can play this game." **

** "Yeah, I think everybody here has noticed that," said the coach. Nicole just sat there with a shocked look on her face. The buzzer rung to start the second half.**

** "Great, now we have to play another half," said the Indian girl.**

** "Can we just quit already? This is humiliating!" said Quinn.**

** "Maybe we should just forfeit," said Nicole. Zoey got up from the bench.**

** "You guys forfeit, I am playing," said Zoey and she walked out onto the court. **

** "Man that chick doesn't know when to quit," said Logan. In his mind Chase was thinking, "I am so in love with that girl."**

** "We can't let her play alone," said Nicole looking at the other girls. **

** "Why can't we? I think we can," said Quinn. **

** "C'mon," said Nicole as she pushed Quinn with her out on the court. The other girls followed. Meanwhile, Dana walked back out into the court. This time, she was ready to play. She was dressed in some workout clothes and had her hair into a ponytail. **

** "Okay guys, let's really try to focus!" she said trying to get them confident.**

** "May I play?" asked Dana as she walked up to Zoey. **

** "We kind of have a full team," said Zoey. **

** "Bye!" said Quinn. She ran off the court.**

** "I guess you're in," said Zoey.**

** "Are you good?" asked Nicole. She gave Dana the ball. Dana did a left hand hook. The ball swooshed into the hoop. **

** "I am so in love with her right now," said TJ**

** "What did you say?" asked Chase.**

** "Nothing!" said TJ acting like nothing happened.**

** "Now just pass me the ball and try to stand out of the way," said Dana.**

** "Works for me," said Nicole. In the game, Dana and Zoey together were almost unstoppable. The guys could stop them. They would steal the ball from them and made almost every shot. After a while in the game, Dustin was tired of it. He wasn't going to let anyone like Logan stop him from cheering for his sister. **

** "C'mon girls, you can do it! Let's go!" yelled Dustin.**

** "Dude, what are you doing!" said the boy next to him.**

** "Rooting for my sister! You got a problem with that!" said Dustin. "Let's go girls!" he yelled. Pretty soon the entire crowd was going for the girl's team. There was two seconds left in the game. The girls were down by one point, 28-27. Zoey gave the ball to Dana. **

** "Shoot it, now!" she yelled as she passed the ball to Dana. Dana shot the ball from half court. The ball looked like it was about to go in. The buzzer rang, and the ball went in but fell out of the basket. So, it was a miss. "It was close. Good job," said Zoey to Dana.**

"**Well!" said Logan. "Look who lost. I hope you learned your lesson".**

** "I sure did!" said the coach. He asked them both Dana and Zoey if they want to play on the team. **

"**I'll think about it," said Dana.**

** "Fair enough, what about you Zoey? How would you like to be our point guard?" **

** "What! Coach!" yelled Logan. **

** "I would love to play," said Zoey. **

** "Coach, I play point guard!" yelled Logan. **

** "Well, some things change, Logan!" said the coach.**

** "Are you serious? You're going to put two girls on our team". **

** "Hey, you catch on quick for a guy," mocked Zoey. Logan just looked at her with an angry look.**

** "Bye teammate," said Zoey.**

** "See ya," said Dana. All the girls left right behind them. Back at the girls dorm, they were throwing a party for all the girls at PCA.**

** "Okay, girls quiet!" said Nicole. Everyone stopped what they were doing as it got real quiet. "For gathering the girls together, and showing the boys that we're just apart of this school as they are. Lets here it for Zoey!" Everyone began to applause. **

** "Thank you! Thank you! And for our MVP who kept us from getting our butts kicked. Give it up for Dana Cruz!" said Zoey. She went got Dana to stand up with her as everybody cheered for them. Dana and Zoey both knew that they were going to be great roommates and best friends. Suddenly Chase, Michael, TJ, and a couple of guys came in. **

** "Hi," said Chase. **

** "What do you want?" asked Dana. **

** "Well we guys came down here to let you girls know that we're sorry for playing a little rough," said Michael.**

** "Yeah, and not all of us guys here at PCA think the same way as Logan," said Chase.**

** "Trust me, we are happy to have girls here at PCA," said TJ.**

** "Aw! Thank you!" said Zoey. **

** "Is that it?" asked Dana. She knew there was more to it than just that.**

** "Well, we also heard the you girls had pizza," said Michael. **

** "And cake," said Chase.**

** "Oh, so you guys want pizza," said Zoey laughing.**

** "And cake," said Chase. **

** "Dude, you really want that cake," said TJ.**

** "Can I help it if I love cake," said Chase.**

** "Well, what are we waiting for," said Quinn. "Grab them some pizza, and lets get this party started yo! Everybody starred at Quinn weirdly. "What?"said Quinn. Everybody laughed and continued the party. **

"**Hey," said Dana to TJ. **

** "Hey, good job out there today!" said TJ. "You were…" TJ was try to think what to say but nothing was coming out. "You were amazing," said TJ. **

** "Thank you" said Dana she laughed. "If you tell anyone that I acted sweet, then I am gonna have to come and get you," she said. Although she really liked how TJ was nice. "You got it!" said TJ. Dana walked over to where Nicole was. TJ just laughed. "She is awesome," he said.**

** "So," said Chase. "You think that girls will like being at PCA?" he asked Zoey.**

** "I think so. After a few changes". Later the girls turn the urinal in the girls bathroom into a beautiful little scenery fountain. "All done!" said Zoey.**

** "It looks great!" said Nicole. "It sure does," said Zoey. Zoey knew that she was going to love it here at PCA. She had become best friends with her roommates, showed that the girls belong at PCA, and had made friends with a couple of the guys including Chase.**

** Well I hope you guys liked it. This is one of my first fan fiction stories. I will have episode 2 up soon. Tell me if you liked and give it good reviews and be honest. If you didn't like it tell me why. Thank you guys so much. I will update soon. **


	3. New Roomies

**Chapter 3**

**Season 1, Episode 2**

**New Roomies**

** It was another regular weekday at PCA especially for the girls in dorm 101. As usual, Zoey and Nicole would get up early to get ready while Dana still slept until a quarter to 8:00 am. While Nicole was brushing her hair, Zoey decided to instant message her parents. **

** Dear mom and dad, **

** "I can't believe that I have been at PCA for almost a whole week. One of my roommates, Nicole, she is already like my best friend. And the other girl Dana, she can be a little cranky, but so far I am loving it here at PCA. Oh, and if you feel like sending us a care package. You can't go wrong with candy, or cash, or candy and cash."**

** Love Zoey,**

** Zoey sent the message and put her laptop up to go finish getting ready for class. "Hey Zoey!" said Nicole excitingly.**

** "Shhh," said Zoey pointing at Dana who was still asleep. Nicole and Dana had been getting into arguments for the best two days because Nicole would end up waking Dana. Dana would get mad, and the two would start arguing. **

** "Don't worry. She sleeps like she's dead," whispered Nicole.**

** "Yeah, I am going to go brush my teeth," said Zoey hoping that another argument would not start while she was gone.**

** "Don't forget to floss," said Nicole. **

** "Yeah, right," said Zoey. Nicole was always reminding her to floss, but that was one of the things Zoey liked about Nicole, and that was her personality. After Zoey went out to the girls bathroom, Nicole decided to blow dry her hair. Immediately, the noise woke up Dana. She was so annoyed with the fact that Nicole was always waking her up. She got up, and threw the pillow at Nicole hitting her right in the face. **

** "Ah, hey!" said Nicole upset over the fact that Dana had thrown a pillow at her of course.**

** "You woke me up, again!" said Dana who as you could imagine was really annoyed.**

** "So, you got to be at class by eight," said Nicole.**

** "Which is why I set my alarm clock to 7:55, nighty night," said Dana. She walked over to her bed and tried to rest for a little bit. Nicole just rolled her eyes and shrugged her shoulders. She grabbed the plug, and plugged her hair blow dryer back in, and turned it on to finish her hair. Dana was getting even more annoyed now. She got back up, and yelled at Nicole. **

** "Turn it off!" yelled Dana. Nicole turned her hair blow dryer back on. "Now put it away," Dana demanded. **

** "Make me," said Nicole. Dana was mad now. She began walk straight towards Nicole "Ah, not another step," said Nicole pointing the hair blow dryer at Dana. Dana just rolled her eyes. Was Nicole seriously going to try to stop her with hair blow dryer? **

** "Okay, what are you going to do? Blow dry me," said Dana**

** "If I have to," said Nicole. Dana just lunged at her to grab her. Nicole threw her hair blow dryer on the sofa in their room, and ran away. Dana chased after her. Everybody in the girl's dorm could here the commotion going on between the two. Meanwhile, Zoey was in the bathroom brushing her teeth when she heard the commotion. **

** "Zoey your roommates are fighting again," said one of the girls. Zoey just rolled her eyes and ran straight to her dorm, but she couldn't get in because she left her key in the room, again. **

** "Come here!" yelled Dana while chasing Nicole. **

"**Stop or I'll call the cops on you!" yelled Nicole.  
"Good call them!" yelled Dana. **

"**Slob!" yelled Nicole. **

"**Hair freak!" yelled Dana back.**

"**Leave me alone!" yelled Nicole, and she ran into the closet and shut the door. **

"**Open up!" yelled Dana banging on the door.**

"**Who is it?" asked Nicole jokingly. This made Dana even madder. Suddenly there was knock on the door. It was Zoey.**

"**Nicole! Dana! open up!" called Zoey. Dana went and opened up the door. **

"**Where is your key?" asked Dana. **

"**I forgot it," said Zoey. **

"**Again," said Dana sarcastically. Zoey was always forgetting her room key.**

"**Where is Nicole?" asked Zoey looking around the room for her. Nicole opened up the closet door, and came out. **

** "What I can't brush my teeth for five minutes without you two going at it," said Zoey. She was getting really tired of them fighting all the time.**

** "She started it," said Nicole pointing at Dana then crossing her arms.**

** "No! I was trying to sleep, and once again she fired up her freakish hair blow dryer at seven am," said Dana.**

** "If I don't dry my hair then it will friz!" yelled Nicole. **

** "Name three people who care!" yelled Dana.**

** "Girls!" yelled Zoey. **

** "Could you tell your friend that waking me up every morning is inconsiderate," said Dana.**

** "No!" said Zoey. She did not want to take any sides.**

** "Oh! I am inconsiderate. You're the bad roommate! Look at your messy bed!**

** "Ladies!" said Zoey**

** "It's my bed!" said Dana**

** "It's my head!" Nicole yelled back.**

** "Hey! We are roommates, and we're going to have to learn to get along!"{ yelled Zoey. **

** "Okay! I guess," said Dana as she began to sigh. **

** "Yeah," said Nicole. She walked right back over to her blow dryer and turned it back on. Dana had it now.**

** "Okay, that does it!" said Dana and she ran right back at Nicole, and the fight was on again. Zoey just rolled her eyes. Somehow, someway she had to get Dana and Nicole to be friends and get rid of this fighting between each other. **

** "I had to go to boarding school," said Zoey**

** At lunchtime, which was mostly everyone's favorite part about school. Zoey and Chase were hanging out in the lunch line getting some lunch. They were talking about the fighting between Dana and Nicole. **

** So, who usually starts it, Nicole or Dana?" asked Chase. **

** "They take turns. They fight over everything," said Zoey. **

** "Bummer," said Chase. "Hey you want some macaroni and cheese?"**

** "Na, to carby," said Zoey grabbing the plate of fruit. **

** "Ah, a girl who eats healthy. That's cool," said Chase. He grabbed two bowls of mac'n heese for himself. Zoey just looked at him funny. "You know, good for you". Chase was happy to be hanging out with Zoey. He had secret crush on her, but he didn't want to wreck their friendship. So he kept it quiet. He was loving how Zoey would tell him all her problems. They were definitely best friends. They got their lunch, and sat down at a table close by the lunch line. **

** "I just wish Nicole and Dana would get along. I can't deal with the tension," said Zoey. Chase could tell it was stressing her out. **

** "I got an idea!" said Chase. **

** "Tell me," said Zoey. She was interested. **

** "Why don't we hang out together tonight," said Chase. **

** "You and me" said Zoey. She wouldn't mind hanging out with Chase. After all they were best friends. Dana was her friend and so was Nicole. In fact, they were best friends too. However, Nicole and Dana just couldn't get along. Zoey would love to hang out somewhere where there was no arguing. With Chase that wouldn't be a problem. **

** "Me and you," said Chase. "You know just to take a break from you roommates. We could play fuseball. Yeah, if you like fuseball. Do girls like fuseball cause if you don't we could like knit." Chase was always having trouble speaking when he was with Zoey. He couldn't help it. If you like someone, it can be nerve wrecking. Zoey laughed. She loved Chase's personality.**

** "I like fuse ball," said Zoey. **

** "Yeah fuse ball is cool. So tonight!" asked Chase.**

** "I can't. I have to make sure Nicole and Dana do not kill each other," said Zoey.**

** "Yep, PCA has a strict rule about killing," said Chase. Zoey just smiled and ate a grape. "Well um, may… maybe Friday we could um…" Suddenly, Zoey's bother, Dustin, came running towards them calling out to Zoey. **

** "Zoey!" yelled Dustin. "I've been looking all over for you!"**

** "Hi! Chase, you've met my little brother Dustin," said Zoey.**

** "Yep, the kid has good timing," said Chase. He wanted Zoey to the movie, but he didn't want to be rude. After all Dustin was a cool guy.**

** "What's up?" asked Zoey.**

** "I need money!" said Dustin with desperation. **

** "Why, what happened to you allowance?" asked Zoey.**

** "I um… used it for an emergency," said Dustin. Dustin had spent all his money on five pounds of gummy worms.**

** "You spent your allowance on gummy worms," said Zoey. She couldn't believe how irresponsible Dustin was. Then again, he was only in the sixth grade. **

** "It's a sickness, okay!" said Dustin in defense. Chase just gave a smirk. He remembered how he and TJ use to spend there allowance on candy when they were little. "Can I borrow a couple of bucks, till next week."**

** "I can't. I only get fifteen, and I've got to live," said Zoey.**

** "How about you?" asked Dustin looking at Chase.**

** "Sorry dude, if I had money then I lend to myself. But I don't. So I am out of luck which means you are too," said Chase. Dustin just looked at him strangely not understanding a word Chase had said. **

** "What did he say?"**

** "He said no!" said Zoey. **

** "Well, what am I suppose to do for cash?" asked Dustin. **

** "I don't know. Figure out a way to earn some," said Zoey. A smile came over Dustin's face which means he was thinking. Zoey was scared. What on earth was Dustin thinking. **

** "That's good, later!" said Dustin and he ran off.**

** "Cute kid," said Chase.**

** "Yeah," said Zoey sighing.**

** "Hey, speaking of freakish roommates!" said Chase looking at TJ and Michael.**

** "Save us," said Michael. **

** "From what?" asked Chase.**

** "That," said TJ as he and Michael pointed to Quinn. She was sitting at a table by herself. **

** "Hey, that's Quinn! She lives in my dorm," said Zoey. **

** "Yeah, well we saw her having lunch by herself, so we sat down next to her. Being friendly and all," said Michael**

** "And?" said Chase wanting to know the rest of the story. **

** "She started feeling our food," said Michael. **

** "What do you mean feeling it?" asked Zoey. **

** "I mean feeling it," said Michael as he grabbed a bunch of his spaghetti trying to show them an example. **

** "She crushed up my bread roll too," said TJ. "Now it looks all cruddy looking. I am not trying to be mean, but I kind of don't like people feeling my food."**

** "Well that's just weird," said Chase. **

** "You think," said Michael.**

** "Aw, I feel sorry for her," said Zoey. "She is always sitting by herself ." Zoey thought about it then stood up. "C'mon!"**

** "C'mon where?" asked Chase as if he already didn't know.**

** "Let's go talk to her," said Zoey. **

** "You guys go. I think my food has been felt up enough," said Michael. **

** "You want to come, TJ?" asked Zoey.**

** "Such a great offer, but I think I'll stay here and eat my crushed up bread roll."**

** "Okay," said Zoey and she and chase went to go sit withy Quinn. When they got over there, Quinn was feeling her own food. **

** "Hi," said Zoey being polite. **

** "Hey," said Chase. **

** "Hi," said Quinn. She looked at Zoey's food. "May I feel your food?" **

** "Um… Why?" asked Zoey as she dragged her plate away from Quinn. **

** "I'm working on a theory," **

** "Which is?" asked Chase curiously.**

** "Every food has its own distinct energy. Almost like emotions which can be better identified to touch or smell," said Quinn.**

** "So you want to feel if my food is happy," said Zoey. She didn't understand why, but she didn't want to be rude.**

** "Or sad, worried, frightened" said Quinn.**

** "I'm frightened," said Chase. Zoey just rolled her eyes at Chase. **

** "So Quinn, why do you always hang out by yourself?" asked Zoey.**

** "Well, I have a theory," said Chase rudely. Zoey kicked him in the shin causing him to spit out the grape he was eating.**

** "I guess I just haven't made any friends yet," said Quinn. She began to feel a little down. **

** "What about your roommates?" asked Zoey. **

** "I live alone," said Quinn.**

** "Why, what's wrong with you?" asked Chase. Zoey kicked him in the shin again. "I mean you are so pretty Quinn. Pretty, pretty Quinn," said Chase trying to fight the pain to his shin."**

** "Um… Thanks," said Quinn looking a little confused.**

** "Well if you ever want company, you can hang with me and my roommates sometime," said Zoey.**

** "Aren't they the ones who fight all the time?" said Quinn. **

** "Good point, maybe you and me should just hang out then," said Zoey.**

** "Really," said Quinn. She couldn't believe that she was making friends, and hadn't scared them away.**

** "Sure, why not," said Zoey.**

** "Thanks," said Quinn. She looked the other way, and tried to feel Zoey's food. **

** "Don't touch my salad," said Zoey. Then Quinn tried to feel Chase's food.**

** "Don't do it!" said Chase. She moved her hand away from his food. **

** After school, Zoey went back to her room just in time to hear Dana and Nicole arguing again. "Again," said Zoey. Would they ever stop. "Dana, Nicole open up!" yelled Zoey. She looked for her key, but could not find it. She probably left it in her room again. "Hey can you two stop fighting long enough to let me in, please!" Nicole let Zoey in. **

** "Zoey, will you tell Dana to clean up her bed. It's disgusting!" said Nicole. **

** "And tell her to not blow dry her hair while I'm studying!" argued Dana. **

** "Hey, if I don't blow dry my hair periodically. It gets all frizzy,"**

** "So" said Dana.**

** "So, I can let boys see me with frizzy hair. They'll make cruel nicknames for me like girl with frizzy hair, or I don't know Mrs. Frizzy." Nicole thought about it for a minute. "Wait, that sounds cute," she said. **

** "You're not going to look cute with a black eye," said Dana. Nicole gasped. Zoey had had enough of this. **

** "Stop!" she yelled. "You know what Dana, you are a slob, and Nicole it's rude of you to blow your stupid hair blow dryer when people need quiet!" Nicole was shocked she had never seen Zoey so upset before. **

** "Well," they both said. **

** "I guess the perfect roommate has spoken," said Dana sarcastically. **

** "I didn't say I was a perfect," said zoey. **

** "Well good," said Dana. "Because you're not." **

** "You bug us too sometimes," said Nicole. **

** "Oh, really how?" asked Zoey. She was going to enjoy hearing this. **

** "Well," said Nicole. She couldn't really think of anything, she just thought saying that would make her feel good. "You know,"**

** "You can never remember your room key!" shouted Dana. **

** "Yes, you are always forgetting your key," said Nicole. For once her and Dana were agreeing on something. It has been while. **

** "So," said Zoey not getting the point. **

** "So, its annoying to have to let you in all the time," said Dana.**

** "Oh, come on," said Zoey.**

** "It is. O, I am Zoey and I forgot my key again," mocked Dana. **

** "Yeah I am also Zoey, open the door, I am locked out. Blah blah blah," said Nicole. **

** "Okay, well if I'm such a horrible roommate then maybe I should move out," said Zoey. **

** "Maybe you should," said Dana. **

** "Fine, I'll be back for my stuff later!" said Zoey. **

** "Fine!" they all yelled at each other, and Zoey stormed out of the room. Suddenly there was knock at the door. It was Zoey. "I forgot my key again."Dana handed Zoey her key, and they walked away. Zoey decided to be Quinn's roommate. She went to Quinn's room, and knocked on the door. Quinn opened the door, and was shocked to see Zoey there with all of her stuff. **

** "Zoey," said Quinn surprised.**

** "Want a roommate?" asked Zoey. Quinn thought about it, and then smiled. So she let her in. **

** "Thanks for letting me crash here," said Zoey. **

** "No problem, it's nice to have the company," said Quinn.**

** "Goodnight," said Zoey. They both went to sleep. Well, Zoey did anyway. Quinn decided to hook up a machine to parts of Zoey's body. Zoey woke up in the middle of the night to only to find wires hooked up everywhere on her. "Ah! Quinn!" yelled Zoey. **

** "Yeah," said Quinn.**

** "What are you doing?" asked Zoey still trying to get over the fact of heart failure.**

** "Monitoring your dreams. Looks like you are having a nightmare," said Quinn looking at the statistics. **

** "I am now!" said zoey. She couldn't believe that Quinn would try to test her experiments on her while she was sleeping. However, it couldn't be worst than Dana and Nicole arguing. Then again, they wouldn't be trying to hook her up to a machine in the middle of the night. The next morning Quinn woke Zoey up with her jump roping. **

** "Good morning Zoey!" said Quinn excitingly while jump roping. **

** "Good morning," said Zoey still a little bit tired. "Um… why are you jumping rope?" she asked. **

** "Because jumping rope makes your brain vibrate. Which I enjoy," said Quinn. "You want to try?" **

** "Nah, I'm not much of a morning jumper," said Zoey. Quinn put the jump rope down. Zoey looked down to see some weird machine like thing. She picked up and looked at it. "What is this?" asked Zoey. **

** "That's a project I'm working on," said Quinn. "It's a silent leaf blower."**

** "A silent leaf blower," said Zoey looked at it weirdly. **

** "Its one of my Quinnventions. See my name is Quinn and I invent things so I call then Quinnventions". **

** "That's very qinnteresting," said Zoey. "Well, I 'm going to take a shower and probably get some breakfast at the café". **

** "Oh, you don't need to do that. I can make breakfast right here. You like eggs?" asked Quinn. **

** "Yeah," said Zoey. Maybe living with Quinn wouldn't be that bad. Suddenly, Quinn brought out a live chicken. **

** "Scrambled or fried," said again, Zoey missed Dana and Nicole arguing . **

** "Oh, you know what I'm probably just going to skip breakfast," said Zoey.**

** "Okay, but, meet me back here at six for dinner. I'm making chicken". Zoey closed the door behind her. She was exhausted. As she was making her way to the shower, she ran into Dana and Nicole.**

** "Well, look who it is. Our former roommate," said Dana. **

** "Hello Dana! Hello Nicole," said Zoey. She didn't want them to know that she missed living with them. **

** "I hear you moved in with Quinn," said Nicole. Nicole missed Zoey. It just wasn't the same without her. Dana missed Zoey too, but she didn't want Nicole and Zoey to know. **

** "That's right," said Zoey. **

** "That must be fun," said Dana laughing.**

** "Quinn happens to be the perfect roommate," said Zoey. Suddenly Quinn came running out the door. **

** "Zoey, I'm about to iorn my underwear. Want me to do yours?" asked Quinn. **

** "Um… I don't iorn my underwear," said Zoey who was a little bit embarrassed. **

** "Whatever," said Quinn. She ran back into the room. **

** "Yeah, she is a good one," said Dana sarcastically. **

** "Well at least we don't fight all the time," argued back Zoey. **

** "Neither do we," said Dana.**

** "Yeah, since you moved out. We have been getting along great," said Nicole and she put her arm around Dana to hug her. **

** "Best friends," said Dana. **

** "Good for you," said Zoey sarcastically. "Bye". She was upset that roommates didn't even miss her, but they did. They just didn't want her to know. Zoey just walked off. **

** "See ya," said Nicole. **

** "Later," said Dana. As soon as Zoey was out of sight, they went back to arguing. **

** "Never touch me again," said Dana.**

** "Slob!" said Nicole.**

** "Jerk!" said Dana.**

**Meanwhile, Zoey and Chase were playing fuse ball before class. "She attached wires to your head," said Chase. He knew Quinn was kind of strange, but this was insane. **

** "Yeah and other places as well," said Zoey. **

** "Maybe, you should move back in with Dana and Nicole. Maybe they miss you," said Chase. **

** "Nah, they don't want me back. Guess, I'm stuck with Quinn and her Quinnventions," said Zoey. She was not in a very good mood about this situation at all. **

** "Quinnventions?" said Chase not understanding what that was. **

** "Yeah, she combined her name with the word inventions," said Zoey.**

** "Ah, so she is Quinn sane," said Chase. He was trying to joke around and make Zoey smile. Zoey just laughed. **

** "Exactly! Hey you want to see a movie this Friday?" asked Zoey. **

** "Me," said Chase. He looked around. Zoey was asking him to a movie. "She asking me to a movie" said Chase in his mind. "Yeah, sure," said Chase.**

** "Cool, I just need to hang out with a normal friend right now," said Zoey. She was happy to have a great friend like Chase. **

** "Hey, normal is my middle name. Well actually its Bartholamew. Don't tell anybody," he said. Zoey laughed. **

** "Whoa, look at that huge hamster!" said Zoey tricking Chase.**

** "What?" said Chase as he looked behind him. Zoey quickly shot the fuse ball into the goal. **

** "Ha, you lose!" said Zoey jokingly.**

** "You know one day there really is going to be a huge hamster behind me, and I am not going to look. Then you will really be sorry," said Chase. Zoey just laughed. "Rematch?" asked Chase. **

** "Can't, I got to go to class. See ya," said Zoey. **

** "Later," said Chase. He quickly looked back just to check if there was a giant hamster. He can be guilable, but he was still a cool guy. While walking to class, Zoey saw Dustin putting up a sign on the school board. **

** "Dustin, what are you doing?" she asked.**

** "Hey Zo, trying to make some money," said Dustin. She read the sign. It said "Learn Spanish with Senorita Dustin". You're gonna make money by tutoring people in Spanish," said Zoey not liking where the idea was going. **

** "Cool huh?" said Dustin smiling. **

** "Yeah except you don't know any Spanish," said Zoey. **

** "But I'm learning," said Dustin.**

** "Okay, hmm… Well good luck," said Zoey. As she began to walk to class, she turned back to Dustin. "Oh, by the way, Seniorita Dustin means you're a girl," said Zoey and she walked away. Dustin was upset. He probably should have thought this through. After school, Logan Michael, and TJ were back at their dorm studying. Well, Michael and TJ were. Logan was watching TV. **

** "Okay, besides Hawaii and California, which three states boarder the ocean?" asked Michael trying to get Logan to answer a question. **

** "Lets see," said Logan. He wasn't going to even try to answer them right. "Don't know, not sure, and don't care," said Logan.**

** "I told you he's not going to want to study," said TJ. **

** "Look man, do you want top study or watch tv?" asked Michael. **

** "Watch TV," said Logan. **

** "Fine with me," said TJ. **

** "Me too," said Michael. Suddenly, Chase came in. Chase, Michael, TJ, and Logan were roommates. They had the only room with four beds surprisingly. **

** "What's up Chase," said Michael. **

** "What's up guys," said Chase. He went to grab a drink from the fridge. **

** "Hey, one over here," said Logan.**

** "Hey, you going with us to the game Friday night?" asked Michael. **

** "Yeah man, we got awesome seats," said TJ.**

** "Can't, I'm catching a movie on campus," said Chase. **

** "With who?" asked Logan curiously. **

** "Zoey," said Chase. **

** "Oh, your little girlfriend," said Zoey. **

** "Dude, she's not my girlfriend," said Chase. "I am just hanging out with her because she's fighting with her roommates," said Chase.**

** "Dana and Nicole are fighting," said TJ.**

** "Yeah, for the few days, they have been going at it," said Chase.**

** "Oh, that's bad," said Michael. **

** "No, that's good," said Logan.**

** "Why good?" asked Chase. **

** "Because dude, if she is fighting with them. Then she'll have more time to hang out with you," said Logan smiling while nodding his head.**

** "Logan, what in the world are you talking about?" asked TJ.**

** "Dude that's sick. Who thinks like that," asked Chase. **

"**You know you like her," said Logan. **

"**Look Zoey is my friend," said Chase. He was trying to hide the fact he loved Zoey from Logan because he knew Logan would never stop bothering him over it. Let alone tell Zoey and wreck their friendship. Surely Logan wouldn't be that mean, but just top keep things safe. **

** "Yeah, well if you want to keep hanging with your friend then you better make sure she keeps fighting with her roommates," said Logan.**

** "Would you stop?" said Chase. He was getting mad now. **

** "Because the second, she makes up with them. Its bye bye Chase," said Logan. Chase stopped and thought about it. What if Logan was right? **

** "Logan, your not making any sense," said TJ. "I'm sure Zoey is not going to stop being friends with Chase when she makes up with Dana and Nicole". **

** "We'll see," said Logan. "You know I'm right". **

** The next morning, Zoey and Chase met each other at a tree. "Last night while I was asleep, Quinn snipped off some of my hair," said Zoey.**

** "Why?" asked Chase. **

** "She wanted my DNA," said Zoey. **

** "For what?" asked Chase.**

** "I was too afraid to ask," said Zoey. "I got to make up with Nicole and Dana," said Zoey. She could not spend another night with Quinn. **

** "Yeah, um… You know what? Maybe that's not such a great idea," said Chase. He was beginning to think that Logan was right. **

** "Why not," asked Zoey curiously. First Chase wanted her to make up with Dana and Nicole, and now he was telling her not too. What was going on?**

** "You know, maybe you should just let the situation simmer for a bit," said Chase hoping that his plan would work. "You know until Friday night," said Chase. "After we see the movie."**

** "I can't wait till Friday. Quinn scares me," said Zoey. **

** "Oh c'mon, she can't be that bad," said Chase. Zoey told him that she had melted a piece of raw meat in acid. "Okay, so she melted a piece of meat. It's not that weird," said Chase. **

** "It's completely weird. I got to tell Quinn that I'm moving out," said Zoey.**

** "No wait don't," said Chase. **

** "Why not?" asked Zoey. Once again, Chase was acting a little bit weird. **

** "Because Quinn doesn't have a lot of friends, and you could hurt her feelings," said Chase. He hoped that it would work. **

** "You think?" asked Zoey. **

** "Yeah, you cant just poke a girl in the face and say I don't want to live with you anymore," said chase. Zoey decided that Chase was right. When she went back to her dorm. Quinn had something to tell her. **

** "Zoey, I don't want to live with you anymore," said Quinn. Zoey was shocked. Chase just told her that she shouldn't tell Quinn she was movin out. Now Quinn was doing the opposite. **

** "Huh," said Zoey confused. **

** "I'm going to have to ask you to leave," said Quinn.**

** "Okay, you are kidding me right?" asked Zoey. **

** "I wish I were," said Quinn. **

** "Why do you want me to leave?" asked Zoey.**

** "Because you get uptight every time I work on my experiments," said Quinn. **

** "I can't believe this," said Zoey. **

** "I just think it would be best for our friendship if you moved back with Dana," said Quinn.**

"**Okay I'll grab my stuff," said Zoey. **

"**Hey, wait before you go. Can you drink this and tell me if it makes your tongue swell?" asked Quinn. **

"**No," said Zoey. Quinn decided that she drink it herself. With that Zoey grabbed her stuff, and moved out of Quinn's room. On her way out, she passed by her old room. Zoey wanted to move back with them, but she didn't know if they wanted her. Zoey sighed and walked off. At lunch, Zoey passed by Nicole who was eating lunch by herself. **

"**You can sit here if you want," said Nicole. "I don't care."**

"**Okay," said Zoey. She sat down. Both were quiet for a minute anyway. "You want a grape?" asked Zoey.**

"**I miss you!" said Nicole.**

"**I miss you too," said Zoey. With that she and Nicole hugged each other. **

"**Please move back in with us!" begged Nicole. **

"**Okay!" said Zoey. She was happy that to be moving back in with Dana and Nicole. **

"**Dana, Zoey is moving back in with us," said Nicole. Dana was happy to have Zoey back, but she didn't want to show it.**

"**Oh, did she remember her key," said Dana.**

"**Why do you have to be such a slob," said Nicole. **

"**Can you lay off your hair blow dryer," said Dana and they went at it again. **

"**Guys!" said Zoey. "I think I have an idea. The next morning, Zoey's idea worked. She asked Quinn for the silent leaf blower so that Nicole could use it to blow dry her hair. She put a shade over Dana's bed so that she could sleep in more and not wake up so cranky. Last but not least, to solve her key problem. She put a string through her key hole and put it around her neck like it was a necklace. "You ready to go to breakfast?" asked Zoey. **

"**Sure," said Nicole. They both looked at Dana who was still asleep. "Should we wake her up an see if she wants to come?" asked Nicole. **

"**Nah, let her sleep. If she wants to come, then she'll meet us at the café," said Zoey.**

"**Shall we?" said Nicole. She and Zoey put the shade down so that Nicole won't have to look at Dana's sloppy bed. **

"**Lets go," said Zoey.**

"**Wait do you have your key?" asked Nicole.**

"**Right here," said Zoey as she showed Nicole her key around her neck. It was all decorated and had the letter Z on it for Zoey. **

"**Cool! I want one," said Nicole.**

"**You got a silent leaf blower," said Zoey laughing. What they did not know is that Dana was already awake listening to their converstion. **

"**You did well Zoey," said Dana smiling right after they left, and went back to sleep. Friday night came. Chase was waiting for Zoey at the movie theatre. He had a bright, red rose in his hand for Zoey. **

"**Hey, Chase!" said Michael. **

"**Hey, Michael!" **

"**Who is the flower for?" asked Michael.**

"**You caught me, it's for you," said Chase trying to keep Michael from knowing about his crush on Zoey. **

"**Thanks, but maybe you should give it to Zoey," said Michael. He winked at Chase. **

"**Don't tell Logan," begged Chase. **

"**I won't," said Michael. He walked away. **

"**Hey," said Zoey as she walked up towards him.**

"**Hey," said Chase. He quickly hid the flower behind his back. "Wow, you look great!" said Chase. **

"**Thank you," said Zoey blushing. **

"**Hey, Chase!" said Nicole.**

"**What time does the movie start?" asked Dana. Chase was surprised that Nicole and Dana were coming. They were his friends too, and he didn't want to be mean. **

** "In about ten minutes," he said. **

** "Look Dana and Nicole have made up. You don't mind if they come do you?" asked Zoey. Chase couldn't say no.**

** "Not at all," said Chase. **

** "Lets go! I hate getting there just as the movie is about to start," said Nicole. "I call the aisle seat!" she yelled. **

** "No, I get the aisle seat!" said Dana.**

** "No, you always get the aisle seat!" said Nicole.**

** "No, I don't! You do?" said Dana. Out of the corner of her eye, Zoey saw Dustin on the table with a guitar. The guitar case was open for people to put money in it.**

** "I've got the gummy worm blues, **

** And its not very cool, **

** Life can be so mean,**

** I got to get me some green," sang Dustin.**

** "Dustin what are you doing?" asked Zoey. **

** "Trying to get some money," said Dustin. Someone came by and put a dollar in the case for Dustin. "Bless you, sir".**

** "Here," said Zoey and she put a five dollar bill in. She and Chase walked away. Then Chase ran back and put a rose on the five bucks Zoey put in. **

** "Hey bro!" said TJ.**

** "Hey TJ!" said Chase. **

** "Did Zoey make up with Dana and Nicole?"**

** "Yep, in fact they are coming with us to the movies," said Chase.**

** "See I told Zoey wouldn't leave you in the dust. How about I come and sit with Dana and Nicole and try to keep you and Zoey alone". **

** "Don't tell Logan," said Chase. **

** "I won't!" said TJ.**

** "Thank you man!" said Chase.**

** "You're my brother! We look out for each other. Besides I might get to sit by Dana during the movie!" said TJ excitingly. **

** "You love Dana don't you," said Chase.**

** "Hey, you keep my secret, and I keep yours," said TJ.**

** "Alright bro, lets do this!" said Chase. They both walked in go their tickets and met the girls in the theatre.**

** Sorry, it took me so long guys. I had to go to my Dad's Tuesday and I have to go somewhere tomorrow. But nevertheless, this story will continue and I will do every episode plus new ones in each season every now and then. In fact, should I do the webcam episode next or create a new epiode for season 1. Vote on it. Please review. I will have either webcam episode next or a new episode I created. Keep reading! I will be uploading again Friday. Thank you to everyone else for the good reviews!**


	4. Webcam

**Thank you everyone for all the good reviews! I have been given some more ideas for new episodes being created. Boris Yelstin, thank you for the ideas, and I will put them in the story soon. You have my word. I have decided to do the webcam episode and wait until after Defending Dustin to create a new episode. It would be better for the storyline for what I'm creating. Each Season, I have added five extra episodes. Here is the webcam episode with changes! **

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Zoey 101. **

**Season 1, Episode 3**

**Webcam**

** "Okay, Zoey you are up," said Dana. The girls were sitting in the lounge after school playing their favorite board game Confess or Stress. Dana handed Zoey the dice. Zoey grabbed the dice and rolled her turn. **

** "Six, even!" said Nicole.**

** "Confess," said Vickie.**

** "Okay," said Zoey. She thought about something good but not too embarrassing for her. "Alright, one time when I was ten, I burped in church." The girls just laughed. **

** "Okay, if that happened to me, I would die!" said Nicole. Quinn came walking by. "Hey Quinn, do you want to play Confess or stress?" asked Nicole. **

** "How do you play?" asked Quinn. **

** "Okay, you roll the dice," said Zoey.**

** "Yeah," said Quinn getting interested about the game already. **

** "And if you get an even number, you have to confess something really embarrassing," said Dana.**

** "And if you roll an odd number, then you have to do something stressful," said Nicole. **

** "Like eat a poisonous bug?" asked Quinn curiously. The girls just looked at her weirdly. **

** "Stressful not lethal," said Zoey. Quinn decided that she would play with the girls. **

** "Oh, and the most important rule nothing that anyone says or does leaves this room," said Nicole. **

** "Got it?" said Zoey.**

** "Got it," said Quinn. She sat down to play the game with the girls.**

** "Okay my turn," said Nicole. **

** "Wait I'm starved. Can we order sushi?" asked Quinn. **

** "Already on the way," said Zoey.**

** "How cool is it that we have our own sushi bar right here on campus," said Nicole. The girls were happy. With the sushi bar now in business at PCA, the students didn't have to go to the cafeteria and get that disgusting food. They could have real, better tasting food. **

** "The coolest!" said Zoey. **

** "Except that the delivery guy is Logan," said Dana. **

** "Ew Logan, he is such a jerk!" said Quinn. **

** "A very cute jerk," said Nicole. Just then Logan came into the girls lounge. **

** "Speak of the jerk," said Dana. **

** "What's up ladies," said Logan. **

** "We were just talking about you," said Zoey. **

** "Yeah, I can't blame you," said Logan. He was always prideful about himself. He had his good moments, but then he would just go back to being a jerk.**

** "Where's our sushi?" asked Dana impatiently. The last thing she wanted to do is have to put up with Logan's crap. **

** "Oh, one sec. C'mon lets go!" yelled Logan. Chase came running through the door with the box of sushi deliveries. **

** "You know, you could help me," said Chase. **

** "Yeah, no thanks," said Logan. **

** "You're working with Logan now!" said Zoey. She was happy to see Chase. **

** "Well, I'm working. He seems to be watching," said Chase. **

** "I'm training you. So you can learn to make deliveries on your own," said Logan.**

** "Good now that we know you're not the delivery guy, we'll order a lot more often," said Zoey. The girls just laughed. **

** "Alright, I know there has been a lot of tension between me and you girls since you came to PCA," said Logan.**

** "You think?" said Zoey. Ever since the girls had gotten to PCA, Logan has always been treating them poorly.**

** "Yes and I feel badly about that. Which is why I want to give you something," said Logan. He pulled out a giant stuffed teddy bear. The girls were confused. Why was Logan being nice to them and giving them a stuffed bear. "A present from me to you girls. We'll put it on the lounge chair." **

** "You're giving us a present?" said Dana. This seemed very suspicious to her. Why was Logan being so nice to them? **

** "Why is that weird?" asked Logan.**

** "Kind of," said Zoey. "Chase was this idea?" **

** "No, I had nothing to do with it. It was all him," said Chase.**

** "Wow, this is really nice of you Logan," said Nicole.**

** "Hey were all in the same boarding school, I figured we might as well be nice to each other," said Logan. The girls still couldn't believe it. Was this a trick or had Logan really changed. Logan put the bear on the chair at a table in the lounge. He sat the bear facing towards the girls. "Perfect!" said Logan. **

** "Well we got to jam," said Chase. He started to walk off forgetting to give the girls their sushi. **

** "Ah Chase, our sushi," said Zoey. **

** "Oh right, I am always forgetting that part," said Chase. Zoey just laughed, but Logan rolled his eyes at Chase.**

** "Your sushi!" said Chase. He put their plate of sushi on the table.**

** "Your money!" said Nicole. She gave the money to Chase. Chase had full hands so he just carried the money in his mouth. Logan yanked the money out of his mouth, and put it in his pocket.**

** "Oh hey, I'm feeling kind of sick. So I'm going to head back to the dorm and lie down," said Logan. **

** "What? I can't deliver all this sushi by myself!" said Chase. He was upset that Logan was leaving him with all the deliveries. **

** "You'll be fine, good night!" said Logan and he walked off. **

** "Great, all alone with forty pounds of dead fish, and whatever that orange stuff is," said Chase. After Chase and Logan left, the girls continued their game Confess or Stress. Nicole rolled the dice for her turn.**

** "Eight, Nicole confess!" said Zoey. **

** "Okay, you know that I have study hall with almost all guys' right," said Nicole. The girls nodded their heads. "Well, I kind of made a chart of which guys had the cutest lips." The girls just laughed. That was Nicole for you though. **

** "You rated boy's lips! On what criteria?" asked Quinn. **

** "Shape, color, kiss ability…" said Nicole. The girls just laughed. "Okay, it's Zoey's turn again!"**

** "Dice me!" said Zoey. Nicole handed her the dice. Zoey rolled her turn and the dice landed on an odd number. **

"**Odds," said Nicole.**

** "Now how should we stress Zoey?" asked Quinn deviously. **

** "I say Zoey has to prank call Mr. Calihan," said Nicole. All the girls agreed. **

** "I am not prank calling our English teacher!" said Zoey. **

** "You rolled odds," said Dana. **

** "You got to face the stress," said Quinn. **

** I don't have his phone number," said Zoey. Nicole then pulled out Mr. Calihan's number on a piece of paper. Zoey just decided to accept the challenge. She grabbed the paper with the number on it, grabbed the phone, and dialed her English teacher's phone number. **

** "Hello," said Mr. Calihan. **

** "Yes," said Zoey in a country accent to disguise her voice". I'm here to call about the mustard you ordered."**

** "Mustard, I didn't order any mustard," said Mr. Calihan.**

** "Uh, yes sir you ordered 9,000 jars of mustard," said Zoey.**

** "What! Who could eat that much mustard?" asked Mr. Calihan. **

** "That's none of my business. So what time do you want me to drop off the mustard?" said Zoey in her country accent voice.**

** "I don't even like mustard," said Mr. Calihan.**

** "Then why did you order so much?" said Zoey. The girls just laughed. **

**The next morning, Zoey and Nicole were sitting with Chase having lunch with him. "Hey, where's TJ with the pizza?" asked Nicole.**

** "He just texted me and said that he his bring the pizza over right now," said Chase. **

** "So how was work last night?" asked Zoey. **

** "Brutal, brutal," said Chase. **

** "Delivering sushi is brutal?" said Zoey not understanding what Chase was upset about.**

** "It is when Logan goes home sick and I have to make thirty two deliveries by myself," said Chase. **

** "Whoa!" said Nicole. **

** "Hey guys, I got the pizza," said TJ.**

** "Yea!" said Nicole and Zoey happy that the pizza was finally here. **

** "What's wrong Chase?" asked TJ. He didn't know why is brother was upset. **

** "He's mad because Logan went home sick and he had to make so many deliveries," said Zoey. **

** "Really," said TJ. **

** "Yes, do you know how big this campus is. I bet you that I had to walk ten miles. And let me tell you some of the kids here at PCA… not normal," said Chase. **

** "What do you mean?" asked Zoey. Chase told them about this one stop he had. He delivered sushi to a kid who was hiding a goat in his room. "A goat?" said Zoey. **

**"A goat who likes spicy tuna rolls," said Chase.**

"**Okay, that is definitely not normal," said TJ. "Could you pass me a slice?" Suddenly, Logan, Michael, and Ryan came by. **

"**What's up guys!" said Logan.**

"**Just doing some homework," said Nicole. The three of them just laughed. Zoey and Nicole were confused. Nicole just laughed with them even though she did not know what they were laughing about**

"**What is so funny?" asked Zoey. **

"**We were just wondering which one of us do you think has the cutest lips?" asked Michael. They puckered up their lips. Zoey and Nicole's jaw dropped. How did they know about that? TJ and Chase were confused. What was going on? **

** "Um… why do you ask?" asked Nicole trying to act like she didn't know. **

** "Just wondering," said Logan**

** "Yeah, we got to go," said Michael. The three of them left just laughing away. **

** "Oh Zoey, I need to call Mr. Calihan. Do you happen to have his number?" asked Logan laughing away. They knew about the prank call too. Someone blabbed and now they needed to know who.**

** "Okay," said TJ confused. **

** "What was that all about?" asked Chase. **

** "I don't know," said Nicole. **

** "But we're going to find out," said Zoey. She was mad. Somebody in the girls lounge was spilling all their secrets. They later ran straight to the lounge to find Dana. "Did you tell?" asked Zoey as she stormed over to Dana. **

** "Did you?" asked Nicole.**

** "Tell who what?" asked Dana. She did not know what the girls were talking about. She was sitting down in the lounge fixing her skateboard. **

** "The guys about her cute lip chart and me prank calling Mr. Calihan," said Zoey. **

** "No," said Dana. Why were they accusing her out of all people? **

** "Well someone told," said Nicole. **

** "Because Michael and Logan know," said Zoey. **

** "Well I kept my mouth shut," said Dana. The last thing earth she would do is tell Michael and Logan their secrets especially Logan.**

** "Okay, who blabbed?" asked Nicole. She was very angry. **

** "Blabbed what?" asked Zoey.**

** "You know, that I still like to eat baby food," said Quinn.**

** "It wasn't us," said Zoey.**

** "Well people know and it's really upsetting," said Quinn as she began to eat the baby food out of the jar that was in her hands. Dana just turned away. "Puraid peas," offered Quinn. Nicole just backed up in disgust. Zoey shook her head. **

** At Sushi Rox, Chase was getting ready to start his deliveries. **

** "What's up Kazu!" said chase.**

** "You're late!" said Kazu. Chase looked at his watch.**

** "I am ten minutes early," said Chase.**

** "No back sass!" said Kazu. **

** "Okay just put the knife down," said Chase. Kazu smiled. He liked playing around with Chase.**

** "Now hurry, you have many deliveries today," said Kazu.**

** "No problem, I'll take half and Logan can take the other," said Chase. **

"**Logan is not coming," said Kazu.**

"**What?" said Chase. He was mad that Logan left him with all the deliveries again. **

"**He called in sick," said Kazu.**

"**Again, great now I have to make all these deliveries by myself," said Chase. **

"**Aye!" said Kazu.**

"**Okay," said Chase. "Who is this big order too?" he asked. He looked on the receipt that said, Delivery to: Logan Reese. "Logan," said Chase. **

**Back at the girls lounge Zoey, Quinn, and Nicole were hanging out watching TV. "This is the funniest show ever!" said Zoey. **

"**The best," said Nicole. Vickie came in with some of her laundry that she had just done. **

** "Nicole! You left this in the dryer," said Vickie. She held up a pair of Nicole's underwear with pictures of bunnies on them. Zoey and Quinn laughed as Nicole's face blushed with embarrassment. **

** "Um… That's not mine," said Nicole trying to deny it form embarrassment. **

** "I'm pretty sure that you are the only girl here who wears Hello Bunny underwear," said Vickie. **

** "They were on sale!" said Nicole as she snatched it away from Vickie. Zoey and Quinn just kept on laughing. "It's not funny!" said Nicole. She was getting upset now. **

** "Right, sorry," said Zoey as she tried to keep herself from laughing by eating a chip.**

** "And Dana shouldn't be leaving her skateboard here! People put food on this table!" said Nicole trying to get on another subject. She grabbed Dana's skateboard and put it down beside the table. Zoey just rolled her eyes. **

** "Hey Zoey, what's up with your toe?" asked Quinn. **

** "Oh, when I was little, I dropped a bowling ball on it," explained Zoey. Quinn kept on observing Zoey's toe. **

** "It looks like a corn chip," said Quinn. Zoey looked at her weirdly. "I like corn chips," said Quinn. **

** "Hey," said Dana. "Have you guys seen my skateboard? I thought I left it on the table." Not knowing that her skateboard was on the floor, Dana slipped on her skateboard and her face fell in the chip dip. She got her face out of the bowl of dip, but she was covered in the dip. "Okay, who left the skateboard there?" said Dana trying to calm herself down, but was mad. She had just embarrassed herself by falling in a bowl of dip. **

** "If I were you, I would run," said Zoey to Nicole. Nicole got up and ran as she screamed. Dana ran after her. **

** The next day at lunch everybody was looking at Zoey, Dana, and Nicole and laughing at them. "What are they laughing about?" asked Dana. **

** "I don't know," said Zoey. Dana looked around. Everybody was just looking at them and laughing. **

** "Hey girls!" said TJ. **

** "Hey TJ!" said the girls. **

** "TJ, do you know why they are looking at us and laughing?" asked Dana. TJ looked around to see everyone laughing at them. **

** "I have no clue," said TJ. **

** "Do I have something on my face?" she asked. **

** "I don't see anything. You're looking beautiful as always. I mean you look great. I mean there's nothing on your face," said TJ nervously. Dana blushed and just smiled at TJ. "I am beginning to sound like Chase," said TJ. Zoey and Nicole laughed along with Dana. TJ had a crush on Dana, but like Chase was doing with Zoey, he didn't want to ruin his friendship with her.**

** "Are you going to finish those grapes?" Zoey asked Nicole.**

** "I was," said Nicole. She was about to take a bite of her salad when she saw Zoey looking at her grapes. So she just gave them to her. **

** "Yea!" said Zoey. **

** "Hey Nicole," said Brad.**

** "Hi Brad," said Nicole. She leaned over to Zoey. "He is on my cute lip chart," she whispered. "What's up" she asked him.**

** "I was just wondering. You like these bunnies on my underwear," he said and he began to laugh. Zoey, Nicole, and Dana looked at each other. **

** "Brad was that necessary?" said TJ. **

** "Hey Dana," said a guy that came up to him. "You're pretty coordinated right? Is this how you ride a skateboard?" he asked and acted like he was falloing off the skateboard. Dana had had enough of this. She got up and grabbed the guy. **

** "Okay, I want to know who told you, and I want to know now!" said Dana angrily. **

** "Whoa hey now!" said the guy. **

** "She asked you a question!" said Zoey. **

** "Easy there corn chip toe," said the guy. Dana let go of him and the guy walked off. **

** "Hey man, what's your problem," said TJ. He wasn't going to let the girls be talked to like that.**

** "Alright, all girls in the lounge now!" said Zoey. With that all the girls went to the lounge. **

** "I'll stay here," said TJ. "And I'm alone". In the girls lounge, all the girls were fighting. Zoey kept on trying to get their attention, but she couldn't. She whistled with her fingers in her mouth. **

** "How does she do that?" asked Quinn. She tried to do it but failed. **

** "Now look, someone in the girl's lounge has been spreading around our personal secrets around the PCA campus," said Zoey.**

** "And we're going to find out who!" said Dana. **

** "How?" asked one of the girls. **

** "Hey, I invented my lie detector machine. It's over 98% accurate," said Quinn.**

** "How does it work?" asked Nicole. **

** "Well, I just connect three wires from the machine to your brain so I can…" Before she could continue, Zoey interrupted. **

** "Wait, how do you connect it top our brain?" asked Zoey. **

** "Well, I just have to make a small incision just below your left ear," said Quinn.**

** "Incision!" yelled Nicole.**

** "Quinn, nobody is going to take a lie dector test if you have to do surgery on our brains!" said Zoey.**

** "It's one incision!" said Quinn. Why are these girls being wimps thought Quinn. **

** "Hey! If Zoey doesn't want to take a lie detector test maybe she's the one spreading around our secrets," said Vickie. All the girls began to agree. **

** "C'mon I'm one of the victims. Why would I tell on myself?" said Zoey. She couldn't believe that the girls were blaming her. **

** "To trick us!" said Nicole.**

** "Nicole!" yelled Zoey. Out of all the moments, Nicole chose this one to be ditzy. **

** "Well!" said Nicole. And all the girls began to argue with each other. What they didn't know is that Logan had hidden a webcam in the teddy bear he had given them. He and Michael were listening and watching the girls fight. **

** "This is awesome!" said Logan as he and Michael began laughing. **

** "I don't know man. I am starting to feel a little guilty about this," said Michael. **

** "C'mon man! This is classic!" said Logan. **

** "They kept on listening to the video and laughing. "Hey aren't you suppose to be helping Chase deliver sushi?" asked Michael.**

** "Nah, I called in sick again," said Logan. Michael just rolled his eyes. Logan was going to get in trouble one of these days. "Ah, this could turn into a fist fight."**

** "I know Zoey about to get about to mix it up with that girl Vickie," said Michael. "Zoom in!"**

** "You got to love having girls here at PCA," said Logan. **

** "I know right," said Michael.**

** Later that afternoon, Zoey, Nicole, and Quinn met in room 101. "Okay, so here is what we know. Somebody in the girl's dorm is giving away our secrets and spreading them all over campus".**

** "Right," said Nicole. **

** "Now what else do we know?" asked Zoey.**

** "That puraid peas are better than creamed squash," said Quinn eating baby food. **

** "Quinn put down the baby food and focus," said Zoey. Quinn put down the baby food, but then she ate a couple more bites then put it back down. Zoey and Nicole just rolled their eyes. Quinn is weird but she is still their friend. **

** "Okay, why would the other girls sell us out?" said Nicole.**

** "I don't know," said Zoey. She sat down and thought for a minute. "When did all this start happening?"**

** "Um… Oh a few nights ago when we were playing Confess or Stress," said Nicole.**

** "Yeah the night we ordered sushi," said Quinn. **

** "And Logan brought us that stuffed bear," said Nicole. That's when it hit them. What if something is in the bear that was recording everything they say and do like a webcam? They went to the lounge and snuck up behind the bear to make sure that the camera did not see them. Quinn used some kind of device which detected something in the bear. **

** "That jerk!" whispered Quinn. She signaled Zoey and Nicole and they headed back to the dorm. **

** "Well," said Zoey.**

** "That bear is broadcasting both visual and audio transmissions with broad wavelengths in a digital receiver," said Quinn.**

** "I knew it!" said Nicole. "What does that mean?" asked Nicole. **

** "In English," said Zoey. Usually they had to remind Quinn that they are not as smart as her. **

** "There is a wireless webcam in that bear," said Quinn. **

** "I knew it! Wait I still don't know what that means," said Nicole confused. **

** "It means someone is spying on whatever we say or do in the lounge," said Zoey. She stormed out to Logan, Michael, TJ, and Chase's room. When she got there, she barged in. "Did you have something to do with it?" she asked Chase. **

** "Um… Come in," said Chase wondering why Zoey just barged in without knocking.**

** "Did you put a camera in a bear?" she didn't know if Chase was in on it or not. He looked clueless though.**

** "I don't think so considering I don't have a camera or a bear," said Chase.**

** "Chase," said Zoey. She did not have time for games.**

** "Would you just tell me what's going on here?" asked Chase as he chuckled. **

** "That bear you and Logan gave us. It has a webcam in it," said Zoey.**

** "What?" said Chase. What was wrong with Logan? First he was leaving all the deliveries on him, and now he was spying on the girls. Chase couldn't believe it! Then again this was Logan we're talking about. **

** "Don't act like you don't know," said Zoey as she rolled her eyes.**

** "I'm not acting!" said Chase. Zoey looked at Chase weirdly. She didn't believe him at first. **

** "Zoey," said Chase. **

** "Where is Logan's laptop?" asked Zoey. **

** "Um… over there," said Chase. He was still confused. Zoey went to Logan's laptop and began to investigate. "What are you looking for?" asked Chase. **

** "This!" said Zoey. She activated the webcam in the bear. The computer was showing the girl's lounge. "Look the girl's lounge," said Zoey. **

** "So this is why Logan has been blowing off work all night!" said Chase.**

** "Huh?" Zoey was confused too. **

** "He is been dumping all his deliveries on me so he can sit here and spy on you guys," said Chase. **

** "What a jerk!" said Zoey.**

** "I know!" said Chase. Suddenly TJ came in singing. **

** "Don't stop believin…". TJ stopped when he saw Zoey and Chase. "Am I interrupting something?" asked TJ. **

** "Did you know about Logan putting a webcam in a stuffed bear and spying on the girls?" asked Zoey.**

** "What? No, I didn't!" said TJ. "I've been playing basketball with the guys for the past few nights. I get back about 10:30 pm," said TJ. **

** "So you had nothing to do with this?" asked Chase. **

** "No, I swear!" said TJ. **

** 'Oh, hey look its Quinn," said Chase looking at the webcam. The webcam showed Quinn eating a fake plant in the girls lounge. "Did she just eat a leaf?" asked Chase. **

** "She ate a leaf," said TJ. **

** "Stop looking it's not nice to stare and spy on people," said Zoey.**

** "But that's a fake plant," said Chase. **

** "Chase, TJ" said Zoey. **

** "Right! TJ its not nice to spy," said Chase.**

** "What?" said TJ. "You are not about to blame this on me now!" said TJ.**

** "We've got to get rid of that bear. Like now!" said Chase. **

** "Or not," said Zoey. "Maybe we keep the bear and have a little fun with Logan," said Zoey.**

** "Ah, a little pay back," said Chase.**

** "Or a lot of pay back," said Zoey. "Come with me," said Zoey. Chase looked and saw Quinn still eating the fake plant.**

** "She's eating a fake plant," said Chase. Zoey went and grabbed Chase then she grabbed TJ. **

** "Ow! You got a strong grip," said TJ. **

** All the girls, Chase, Michael, and TJ were meeting outside to discuss their plan about getting back at Logan. "Okay, doe everyone know the plan?" asked Zoey. Everybody nodded their heads. **

** "Good! Remember everyone be in the girls lounge at 8:15 tonight. I'll show up around 8:20, and that's when it all goes down," said Chase.**

** "Wait, how do we know for sure if Logan will be watching the webcam?" asked Dana.**

** "Don't worry me and Michael got that covered," said TJ. **

** "Yeah me and Logan watch it every night. Like one time, we saw spaghetti sauce drip down her shirt. It was funny," said Michael. Everyone stared at him. "But now I know it's wrong to spy on people. I'll make sure he's watching okay," said Michael. **

** "Okay, make sure we have everything we need," said Zoey. **

** "Right!"said Chase. "Quinn, you got the note cards?"**

** "Right here,"**

** "Nicole, do you got the breakaway vase from the drama club?" asked Zoey. **

** "Breakaway vase right here!" said Nicole**

** "What is breakaway vase?" asked Vickie.**

** "Oh, it's fake. You can smash it over anyone's head and it doesn't hurt. Check it out!" said Nicole. She threw the vase at one of the janitor's heads and it broke, but he didn't feel anything. "See!" **

** "Nicole," said Zoey. **

** "I know go get another one," said Nicole and she went off to go get another breakaway vase. Back at the room, Michael and TJ were waiting. "Do you see him?" asked Michael. **

** "No!" said TJ. The phone rang. **

** "Hello," said Michael. "No, Logan is not here yet." As soon as he said that Logan walked in. Michael quickly hung up. "Hey Logan, what's up?" asked Michael. **

** "Nothing much," said Logan. **

** "That's cool," said Michael. "Hey you know what would be fun?" said Michael. **

** "No, what?" said Logan. **

** "Watching the girls in the girl's lounge on the webcam," said Michael. **

** "Yeah!" said Logan. "TJ are watching too?" asked Logan.**

** "Yeah," said TJ. **

** "Cool, you are going to love it," said Logan. Then the plan began.**

** "Hey look, sushi is here!" said Zoey.**

** "Thanks Chase, we love the free sushi," said Nicole.**

** "Free sushi!" said Logan.**

** "How come they get free sushi?" said Michael. He knew the plan was working.**

** "They're not suppose to," said Logan. **

** "Look girls, I don't think I can keep hooking you with free sushi. I think my boss is starting to get a little suspicious," said Chase.**

** "Kazu," said Zoey. **

** "Yeah, so listen if anybody asks just say…" before Chase could continue. Kazu grabbed him on the shoulders.**

** "Ah Ha! I knew it!" said Kazu.**

** "Kazu!" yelled Chase. **

** "Uh oh!" said Logan.**

** "You have been stealing all my sushi and giving it to these girls," said Kazu.**

** "Um… uh… That's not true," said Chase.**

** "Yes it is. I'm going to tell the Dean, and then you will be…" said Kazu. He couldn't continue because Quinn had not changed the flash cards. "Then you will be…" **

** "Be what!" yelled Logan.**

** "Quinn!" whispered Zoey.**

** "Oh, sorry," whispered Quinn.**

** "Expelled! You will be expelled!" said Kazu. **

** "Expelled!" yelled Chase.**

** "Expelled!" yelled Logan.**

** "You're going to prison!" said Kazu.**

** "No!" yelled Nicole. Zoey grabbed the breakaway vase and slammed it into Kazu's head. Kazu pretended to pass out. **

** "Did you just see that!" said Logan. **

** "Yeah, she knocked the dude out!" said Michael.**

** "Oh my God!" said TJ. **

** "I'm sorry! I panicked!" said Zoey.**

** "He's out cold," said Chase.**

** "Oh no! Now we're all going to get expelled!" said Zoey. **

** "This is insane!" said Logan. **

** "I know," said Michael. **

** "No, nobody is getting expelled!" said Chase.**

** "But he is going to wake up eventually and tell the Dean what happened," said Nicole.**

** "Yes, that's why we have to get rid of him," said Chase. **

** "Get rid of him!" yelled Logan.**

** "This is insane!" said Michael.**

** "Lets tie him up, and throw him in the closet!" said Zoey.**

** "Right, and then late tonight while everyone's asleep we'll throw him in the trunk and hotwire his car," said Chase. **

** "And drive him to Mexico!" said Zoey and everybody nodded. **

** "Did she say Mexico?" said Logan. Michael said the word yes in Spanish. **

** "Ah, but what if the Dean finds out?" asked Nicole. **

** "She has a point," said Zoey. **

** "Hey, he didn't see who hit him," said Chase. **

** "Right we'll blame it all on, Logan!" said Zoey and everyone agreed.**

** "Me!" yelled Logan. **

** "Alright, we'll blame everything on Logan! Stealing the sushi, knocking out Kazu, everything!" said Chase. **

** "They're going to blame everything on me!" said Logan.**

** "I heard!" said Michael.**

** "I can't believe my own brother would do that," said TJ.**

** "Quickly, lets put him in the closet," said Zoey.**

** "I go the duct tape," said Nicole.**

** "I got to do something!" said Logan. He grabbed Michael.**

** "Okay, go get the Dean," said Michael.**

** "Right, I'll go get the Dean," said Logan. I'm not going to let Chase and those insane girls frame me.**

** "You go get him, Logan!" said Michael. As soon as Logan left, Michael and TJ laughed. "We got him, TJ" said Michael.**

** "We sure did," said TJ. "I'll signal Chase".**

** Logan got the Dean and took him straight to the girl's lounge. The girls were just sitting in the lounge acting like nothing happened. "Here they are," said Logan.**

** "Logan," said Dana.**

** "Dean Rivers," said Nicole. "What are you doing here?"**

** "Don't act innocent!" said Logan. "You have been stealing sushi from Kazu and when he found out you knocked him out and got rid of him," said Logan.**

** "What?" said Zoey pretending to act surprise. **

** "They put him in this closet, see," said Logan. They opened up the closet only to see a vacuum.**

** "A vacuum?" said Dean Rivers puzzled. **

** "You want to borrow it?" asked Zoey.**

** "They probably put him in the trunk of the car!" said Logan. **

** "Hello children!" said Kazu walking in with Chase and a box of sushi.**

** "Kazu!" said the girls. **

** "Kazu!" yelled Logan.**

** "Oh hello, Logan. Hello, Dean," said Kazu. **

** "What are you doing here, Kazu?" asked Zoey. **

** "Well, I was helping Chase with his deliveries since Logan is sick. But you don't look so sick to me," said Kazu. Dean Rivers looked at Logan with a glare.**

** "He's not sick," said Zoey.**

** "Kazu, I can explain!" said Logan.**

** "So can I. You're fired!" said Kazu. Logan was shocked. "I feel like Donald Trump," said Kazu.**

** "But you got wacked in the head with a vase!" said Logan.**

** "What?" said Kazu acting surprised.**

** "It's true!" yelled Logan. **

** "Okay, Mr. Reese! I think I have had enough of your shanagains," said Dean Rivers.**

** "I'm not lying! I saw the whole thing! See I put a webcam inside this bear," said Logan. All the girls pretended to gasp like they didn't know.**

** "Logan, I am shocked!" said Zoey. **

** "I am dismayed!" said Nicole. **

** "You mean to tell me you put a webcam in this bear and have been spying on the girls in the girl's lounge!" said Dean Rivers.**

** "Well," said Logan. He knew he was in trouble now. **

** "Alright Logan, seems I am going to have to make a conference call with your parents," said Dean Rivers. "Sorry to disrupt your evening, girls," said Dean.**

** "But Dean Rivers!" said Logan.**

** "Don't but me! You interrupted my shampoo time for nothing," said Dean.**

** "Bye Dean Rivers! Bye Logan!" said Zoey. Logan and Dean Rivers left. **

** "Free sushi for everyone!" said Kazu. Everyone cheered.**

** The next evening, Zoey, Dana, and Nicole were looking at Zoey's laptop. **

** "Wow!" said Zoey.**

** "That's amazing!" said Nicole. **

** "It's beautiful!" said Dana. Someone knocked on the door. It was Chase. **

** "Did anyone order sushi," said Chase. **

** "Hey you want to watch the sunset at the beach?" asked Zoey.**

** "I'm working. I can't go to the beach," said Chase.**

** "You don't have too," said Nicole. **

** "What do you mean?" asked Chase.**

** "Come here," said Zoey. Chase put the sushi down and walked over to Zoey, Dana, and Nicole.**

** "Wow!" said Chase. On the laptop was a live webcam video of the sunset near the beach. "How are you getting this?' asked Chase. Zoey had put the bear with the webcam and put it in front of PCA facing towards the beach to look at the sunset from their dorm. Once again, another great day at PCA for Zoey and her friends well except for Logan anyway.**

** Well I hoped you liked it. Like I said earlier, I will post a new episode after Defending Dustin, the new episode will be about TJ and Dana. That's all I am going to tell you. The rest is a surprise. I promise I will do all the episodes of Zoey 101 and add new ones to all the seasons. My goal is to add five new episodes to each season. Please give reviews. Thank you for the good reviews that I have already gotten. I will do my best to have Defending Dustin up by Saturday night. The new episode and couple of others will be posted on Monday and Tuesday hopefully. Thank you! Keep reading! **


	5. A Secret Revealed pt 1

**Thank you everyone for all the great views so far. I have decided to create a new episode for season 1 before I do Defending Dustin. I call this one A Secret Revealed. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Zoey 101.**

**Season 1, Episode 4**

**Chapter 5**

**A Secret Revealed part 1**

** It was a very early morning at PCA. In fact, it was 6:45 am. Most people at PCA were usually up by now getting ready for school. Especially the guys in room 212, Chase, TJ, Michael, and Logan who are slowly but steady getting out of bed and getting ready for class. "Logan, come on man! It's time to get up!" said Michael. Logan slowly began to wake up. **

"**Do we have to?" said Logan. **

"**Um… yeah unless you want to get detention for being late to class man and have to spend detention with Mrs. Baker," said Chase. The four of them just shuddered. No one wanted to have to spend detention with Mrs. Baker. She was always yelling in your face, complaining about all the students, and whines about her kids being loud at home. Plus she always opened her eyes wide open when she starred at you. It looked like they were about to pop out. Logan got out of bed. **

"**Better go get a shower and keep this gorgeous face nice and clean!" said Logan bragging about himself. **

"**If his face is beautiful then how come girls run away when they see it," said TJ joking around. Michael and Chase laughed. Logan turned around and looked at them. He heard what TJ said. **

"**You're just jealous!" said Logan.**

"**About what?" said Michael jokingly? Logan just walked out and headed to the showers. "I'm headed to the bathroom and take care of business if you know what I mean," said Michael.**

"**Yeah, you don't have to go into detail," said Chase. Michael then walked out to the bathroom. Chase went out with him. **

"**You guys go ahead!" said TJ. "I'll be there in a minute".**

"**Okay man, said Chase and he walked out of the room. As soon as he left TJ ran to his drawer and pulled out a medicine capsule. He took a couple of pills and grabbed a bottle of water. He was about to take his pills when all the sudden he heard someone call his name. "TJ!" said a voice. TJ who was drinking his water at the moment jumped as water went all over him. He looked up to see it was his brother Chase.**

** "Chase, you scared the mess out of me man. I thought you were Logan or Michael," said TJ surprised to see Chase back so soon. "I thought you were taking a shower?" **

** "I forgot to grab my shampoo. Did I scare you that bad," said Chase. **

** "Na, I like being scared and having heart failure," said TJ sarcastically. Chase looked down and saw the pills in TJ's hand. **

** "You're taking your morning dosage?" asked Chase. **

** "Yep, can't focus without it." said TJ. He took his medicine and threw the empty water bottle away. **

** "TJ, you know Michael and Logan are going to find out you have autism sooner or later," said Chase. **

** "They won't trust me," said TJ. **

** "Why are you so ashamed about your autism?" said Chase. He felt bad for his brother. **

** "Do you not remember what happened in 6****th**** grade at Wilson Middle before we came to PCA? I use to get picked on a lot. They would tease you too man just because you were my brother. Kids use to call me autistico, Autism boy, and all those other names," said TJ. "Some people here can be mean." **

** "Were not at Wilson Middle anymore, man," said Chase. **

** "Exactly and I plan to keep me having autism a secret," said TJ. "If people at PCA find out about my autism, they might not treat me like a normal person," said TJ. "Some people here can be mean and I will never hear the end of it plus it will ruin my chances of asking out Dana."**

** "Okay TJ, I think you are kind of over reacting. I am sure Dana would like you for who you are," said Chase. He was trying to cheer up his brother. Ever since he and TJ came to PCA, TJ has made sure no one finds out about his autism. When they first came to PCA in the 7****th**** grade, TJ begged Dean Rivers to take him being autistic of his file. Dean Rivers agreed to help TJ. So he took it off his file. That way TJ wouldn't have to worry about colleges not accepting him because of his disability.**

** "Easy for you to say, you don't have autism," said TJ. "I don't think Dana would want a guy who has to take medicine for him to be able to focus and do things right. She deserves someone who won't screw up all the time and be able to take care of her," said TJ. "That's why I haven't asked her out yet."**

** "TJ…" said Chase but he was interrupted.**

** "You have to promise that you will keep this a secret still. Don't tell anyone not even Zoey, Michael, Nicole, Dana, and especially not Logan. He would probably tell everyone. You promise man. I have kept your secret about you being in love with Zoey. Now I am asking you to keep my secret," said TJ.**

** "I promise!" said Chase. He meant it too. He wished that he could help TJ but he didn't know what to do. So he helped keep it a secret. Logan was their best friend, but they knew he would make a big deal out of it in front of the school just to show off. **

"**Thank you man," said TJ. **

"**Hey, that's what brothers are for. Now c'mon lets head back to the dorm," said Chase. TJ agreed. "Now c'mon man, let's go get ready for some breakfast. They walked out of the room. What they did not know was that Logan had heard their conversation He was shocked. TJ, who was really well known at PCA, had autism. What was autism? He had no clue, but he wanted to find out. He decided to quickly go get in the shower so that Chase and TJ didn't know that he had heard them.**

**Meanwhile at the girl's dorm, the girls were rushing to get ready. "C'mon Dana! Time to get up girl," said Zoey. Dana just groaned as she struggled to get out of bed. "C'mon now if you want to come and sit down to eat breakfast with us," said Zoey. **

"**Hey, do we have that test in Geometry?" asked Dana. **

"**Unfortunately," said Zoey.**

"**Man, I hate Geometry. Do you hate Geometry? Because I hate Geometry," said Nicole. **

"**Nicole, we know you hate Geometry," said Dana. She wandered if Nicole had a mute button she could push. However, she and Nicole had been getting along these past few weeks. **

"**You talk about it all the time," said Zoey.**

"**Oh, sorry," said Nicole. Zoey just laughed c'mon lets go get ready for some breakfast. The girls finished getting ready and went down to the café for breakfast. **

**Later in the afternoon, Zoey, Dana, and Nicole were getting some lunch at Sushi Rox. "That test was so hard. I thought my brain was going to explode!" said Zoey. **

"**I know. That test was so hard that not even thinking about cute guys was calming down. And you know there is a problem if thinking about cute guys isn't helping me," said Nicole. Zoey and Dana just laughed. **

"**Okay," said Zoey looking at Nicole weirdly. **

"**So Zoey are you ready for our basketball game Friday?" asked Dana.**

"**You bet! How about you?" said Zoey excitingly?**

"**You know it!" said Dana.**

"**Who are yall playing Friday?" asked Nicole.**

"**West Coast Academy," said Zoey.**

"**You mean that rich boarding school that wins the conference almost every year," said Nicole.**

"**Yep," said Zoey. Suddenly, TJ, Chase, and Michael came over and sat with them. **

"**Hey girls!" shouted Chase. **

"**Hey guys!" said the girls. They guys sat down with them at the table.**

"**You girls look nice today," said Chase.**

"**Where is Logan?" asked Zoey.**

"**He said that he would meet us here later. He is out passing out some photos of himself to girls," said Michael rolling his eyes. **

"**That's not a shock," said Dana. **

"**So you girls ready for the game Friday?" asked TJ. **

"**You know it!" said Dana.**

"**Man if we beat West Coast Academy, PCA will be first in the conference for the first time in ten years!" said TJ.**

"**I can't wait. Finally, we won't have to listen to people talk about how West Coast Academy is the best school ever just because they dominate in sports and their rich and…" said Michael.**

"**Whoa man, save it for the game!" said Chase.**

"**Sorry man, it's just that all of last year we had to listen to people talk about PCA stinks and WCA rocks," said Michael. **

"**Don't worry man, I am confident we are going to win!"said TJ. Most of the basketball players were eighth graders. The players were Zoey and Dana, the only to girls on the team, Michael, Logan, TJ, three seniors, four juniors, and one sophomore. Zoey was the starting point guard who averaged 16 points a game and 8 assists a game. Dana was their leading scorer with 22 points average. Michael was one their best rebounders and TJ and Logan averaged 12 points a game. Chase wasn't that great in sports so he just came to watch the games. Nicole was a cheerleader. While they were talking Logan came bursting through the door.**

"**What's up guys!" said Logan.**

"**Hey Logan," said Chase.**

"**Where have you been, man?" asked Michael.**

"**Just giving the girls a snapshot of myself," said Logan. "Would you care for one girls?" he asked.**

"**Why so we can barf every time we look at it," said Zoey. Everybody just laughed. **

"**You know you want me," said Logan.**

"**I know how to make you cry," said Dana. **

"**You want me too," said Logan.**

"**Not even in your dreams Reese," said Dana. Logan gave a smirk. **

"**Hey guys here comes our sushi!" said Nicole. Kazu carried the tray with everyone's food on it. **

** "Here you go kids!" said Kazu as he put their on the table.**

** "Thank you Kazu!" they all said. **

"**No problem! By the way, good luck on Friday against WCA! I hope you guys win," said Kazu.**

"**Thank you Kazu!" they all said.**

** "To Kazu's delicious sushi!" shouted Zoey.**

** "To Kazu and the sushi!" said everyone else. They all banged their glasses together and drank their sodas. Later after school Zoey, Chase, TJ, Dana, Michael, and Nicole went to hang out in the lounge. Zoey and Nicole were playing against Chase and Michael in fuse ball. While they were doing that, TJ went to get Dana and himself some Blix from the drinking fountain. **

** "Your drink, Miss Cruz," said TJ as he gave her her drink. Dana just smiled.**

** "Why thank you, Mr. Matthews," said Dana. TJ just smiled. The others came over to where TJ and Dana were. **

** "Hey TJ, Dana, do yall want play some fuse ball?" asked Zoey.**

** "Sure!" said Dana.**

** "Let's do it!" said TJ. They were getting ready to play some fuse ball when suddenly some tall, dark haired guy came over to them. **

** "Hey TJ!" he yelled. TJ looked up. **

** "What's up?" asked TJ. How did this guy know his name? He did not even know the guy.**

** "I was just wondering if you took your meds today, said the guy as he started to laugh. TJ's jaw dropped. **

** "What do you mean?" asked TJ. **

** "I mean you might need them to focus on how to play fuse ball unless your autism makes it hard for you," said the guy and he continued laughing and he walked just sat there with his jaw dropping and a surprised look on his face. Chase was shocked too. How did this guy know about TJ's autism? Zoey, Michael, Dana, and Nicole were confused. **

** "What was that guy talking about?" asked Nicole.**

** "What did he mean about you having autism?" asked Zoey. **

** "I don't know," said TJ but he did know. How did his secret come out? Then Bryan came over. **

"**Hey TJ, do you know what this is?" said Bryan laughing as he held out a book. **

"**Yeah, it's a book. Why would you ask me that Bryan?" asked TJ.**

"**Just wanted to make sure your autism wasn't confusing you," said Bryan as he and the two other guys walked away was getting mad now.**

"**Chase, how do they know about my autism? Did you tell people?" asked TJ. **

"**No, I swear. I don't know how they know!" said Chase. "TJ, you know I wouldn't do that!"**

"**TJ, what is going on?" asked Zoey. TJ did not answer. Then two nerds came up and mocked him. **

"**Hey TJ, can you understand what we're saying!" mocked the nerds. TJ went up to them and grabbed the skinny one by the shirt. **

"**Alright, I want to know who told you, and I want to know now!" said TJ. **

"**Hey man let me go!" screamed the skinny nerd. **

"**Not until you tell me who told you!" said TJ angrily.**

"**We heard it from some other guys. They said that Logan told them that you had autism," said the nerd. TJ's eyes opened wide to the point he looked like Mrs. Baker. Logan told them. Why would Logan do that to him? How did he find out? TJ threw the guy to the ground and the two nerds ran out of the lounge.**

"**TJ, are you okay man?" asked Michael. **

"**I'll be back," said TJ and he walked out of the lounge. **

"**We got to follow him," said Zoey. **

"**Right so we can see him hurt Logan!" said Nicole.**

"**No Nicole, we have to make sure TJ doesn't hurt Logan," said Zoey.**

"**I don't think TJ would hurt Logan," said Michael. "He is too nice."**

"**Would you want to hurt Logan if he gave away your secret that people began laughing at you?" asked Chase looking at Michael.**

"**We got to stop him!" said Michael, and they all ran after TJ. Logan was in the room taking digital pictures of himself as usual. **

"**Sweet, I am smoking," said Logan. Suddenly TJ burst through the door. Logan was startled and got up immediately. "TJ what are you doing?" yelled Logan. **

"**How could you!" said TJ. **

"**How could I what?" asked Logan.**

"**Don't play games with me Logan! I know you told everybody at PCA about my autism! Now, everybody is making fun of me everywhere I go!" said TJ. He started walking towards Logan. **

"**Oh, why are people making fun of you about that?" asked Logan. **

"**I don't know! You tell me!" said TJ and he tackled Logan. **

"**TJ, what are you doing?" yelled Logan. They ended up in the halls fighting. The others looked and saw TJ tackling Logan. **

"**TJ stop man!" yelled Chase. Chase, Michael, and Dana tried to get TJ off of Logan. Zoey and Nicole tried to get in the middle and pull them apart. Finally they broke TJ away from Logan. **

"**TJ, its okay!" said Dana. **

"**No, it's not okay! How did you find out?" said TJ. **

"**I overheard you and Chase talking," said Logan. **

"**So you had to let the whole school know!" said TJ. **

"**Why would you do that Logan?" asked Chase.**

"**I didn't think people would make fun of him!" said Logan starting to feel guilty. TJ got lose of Chase, Michael, and Dana's grip. **

"**I am good guys," said TJ. He settled down, and then he began to speak. "That's the problem with you Logan. You didn't think. You only thought about yourself! Telling people about my autism man! You made it sound like having autism makes you dumb. It doesn't. If you only knew what people with that disability go through. You know man, I didn't like you when we first met because you were cocky and a jerk. But I thought, he is my roommate. I might as well get along with him. So we became friends. I have put up with you and your moments man. Why? Because I knew you were good person, you just act like a jerk. Now, I don't even trust you anymore. You have ruined my life! Don't ever talk to me again," said TJ. "I am going go take a walk," said TJ. Logan felt guilty. He knew that he had gone too far. **

"**How could you, Logan?" said Nicole.**

"**He is your roommate let alone your friend!" said Dana.**

"**He trusted you," said Michael.**

"**That's low Logan even for you," said Zoey. They all left. Chase just stood there. **

** "Chase, I…" said Logan.**

** "I don't want to here it man," said Chase and he walked away. Logan found himself alone. He knew he had gone too far.**

**Few minutes later the girls were waiting in their room for Chase and Michael. They wee going to get Dustin and try to find TJ. "Are the guys back yet?" asked Zoey. Nicole looked out the door. **

** "Nope," said Nicole. Zoey looked over at Quinn who was working on some kind of invention. **

** "So TJ has autism," said Quinn.**

** "Yes, he does," said Zoey.**

** "Maybe I could help him get rid of it if I can invent something that helps cure brain waves," said Quinn. She really wanted to help TJ. **

** "Forget it Quinn. Thank you for trying to help but your inventions end up having weird side effects," said Dana. Quinn just put her head down. Suddenly the door open. It was Chase, Michael, and Dustin. **

** "Did you find him?" asked Zoey.**

** "No, we looked everywhere too," said Michael. Zoey looked over and saw Chase sitting on the bean bag chair. He looked like he was about to cry. **

** "Chase," said Zoey. Chase looked up. "Could you explain this entire situation about TJ?" asked Zoey.**

** "What is autism?" asked Dustin. Chase got up and looked at everyone then he began to explain. **

** "When TJ was born, the doctors found some weird activity going on is brain. At first they thought that his brain wasn't working properly, but turns out that wasn't the case. They couldn't figure out what it was so they sent TJ home with us. TJ went to school early when we were in kindergarten that's why he and I are in the same grade. One day, my parents got a letter from the hospital. They said that TJ had 15% of autism in his brain. Autism is a disability when a person's mind is like in another world. In other words they don't think the same way we do. That doesn't mean TJ is dumb. The doctors said he had a low percentage of it. So it wasn't severe thank God. However, he still had trouble focusing in class. Before we came to PCA in the 7****th**** grade, we went to Wilson Middle. TJ would get picked on sometimes. It wasn't until they saw how good he was in basketball that he actually got respect. Our parents wanted me and TJ to go to a new school and start fresh. That's when they decided to send us to PCA." **

** "Is that why TJ never told anyone?" asked Dana.**

** "TJ wanted people to treat him like he was a normal kid. So when we got to PCA, TJ went to Dean Rivers and begged him to take him having autism off his file," explained Chase. "However, he still had to take pills to help him focus in school. So he would find a place to take his meds when no one was looking." When Chase was done telling them about TJ everybody just sat there shocked. They felt so bad for TJ.**

** "Chase do you have autism?" asked Zoey. **

** "No, that's the weird part," said Chase. "Nobody in our family has autism." **

** "Guys trust me I feel bad for TJ. Maybe he just wants to be alone right now," said Michael. "I mean he is just taking a walk. He'll be back. **

** "Michael's right," said Chase. Maybe we should just leave TJ alone right now and talk to him tomorrow." Everyone agreed. Chase, Michael, and Dustin went back to their rooms. Quinn went back to her room as well. They just decided to get some sleep and find TJ tomorrow. **

** The next day at lunch time, Chase and Zoey went to look for TJ. "There he is Chase!" said Zoey. Zoey pointed to TJ who was sitting at the boys tanning spot. He was eating lunch by himself. **

** "Hey TJ!" said Zoey.**

** "Hey bro," said Chase. **

** "Hey guys," said TJ. **

** "Where did you sleep last night man?" asked Chase. "Because you didn't come back to our room last night."**

** "I slept in the lounge and then came back to the room to get ready for class," said TJ. "Look, thank you guys for coming to sit with me, but I don't want people to make fun of you," said TJ.**

** "TJ don't let them get on your nerves," said Chase. "They are nothing but a bunch of jerks," said Zoey.**

** "I don't know what to do. No matter what there not gonna keep making fun of me no matter what anyone does," said TJ. "No girl is going to want to go out with me, most of the basketball team has acted like I don't exists because they don't want to get made fun of, and I lost the trust of the guy who I thought was my friend," said TJ. "There is only one thing to do."**

** "What's that?" asked Chase. **

** "I have to leave PCA!" said TJ.**

**TO Be Continued…**

** Well, I hope you guys liked my new episode. The first part of it anyway. Part two will be published soon, and there will be a TJ/Dana there. Will TJ leave or stay? Will Logan and TJ become friends again? Will life at PCA ever be the same for TJ? Find out. Please give reviews. Thank you! **


	6. A Secret Revealed part 2

**Thank you everybody for the good reviews. Just to let everyone know that I am not being mean to kids with autism. The truth is I have autism in real life. I know some kids that have it who do have to take medicine including myself. Now here is part 2 of A Secret Revealed.**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Zoey 101.**

**Season 1, Episode 4**

**Chapter 6**

**A Secret Revealed Part 2**

** "I have to leave PCA," said TJ.**

** "TJ, you can't leave PCA!" said Zoey.**

** "What else can I do?" said TJ. He was really depressed. Ever since his secret about him having autism got out, things had not been the same for him at PCA. **

** "You could tell Dean Rivers," said Chase. Chase did not want his brother to leave PCA. **

** "I did, but nothing is happening," said TJ.**

** "You can't run away from your problems," said Zoey.**

** "You know you guys are suppose to be supporting me if you're really my friends," snapped TJ. "I got to go. Don't want you two getting made fun of just because you're hanging out with me." TJ walked away. After school, Zoey went and told Dana and Nicole that TJ was leaving. **

** "TJ is leaving PCA!" said Nicole.**

** "Why?" asked Dana. **

** "He doesn't want to stay here and get picked on," said Zoey. Nicole and Dana were upset. Dana did not want TJ to leave. Not only because she and TJ were best friends, but there was something else. She felt different when she was around TJ. What was this feeling? Could she be in love with TJ? **

** "Dana are you okay?" asked Zoey snapping her fingers. Dana stopped daydreaming.**

** "Yeah, I'm fine," said Dana.**

** "Are you sure?" asked Nicole.**

** "I'm fine Nicole!" shouted Dana. She wasn't though. Meanwhile back at the guys' dorm, Chase told Michael the news. **

** "What! TJ says he is going to leave PCA!" said Michael.**

** "Yep," said Chase.**

** "Yep," said Chase.**

** "He can't though. We got to talk to him or something," said Michael.**

** "I tried. He doesn't want us getting made fun of because were hanging out with him," said Chase. **

** "That's crazy. He is not even highly autistic. He just has a very low percentage," said Michael. Suddenly, Logan walked in. **

** "Hey guys, can I talk to yall," said Logan. Chase and Michael just turned away. "Oh c'mon guys, at least tell me where TJ is!" said Logan.**

** "Why? Are you going to go make fun of him?" asked Chase. **

** "I want to apologize to him. I didn't think some of the guys would go this far," said Logan. **

** "Well they did, and now thanks to you TJ wants to leave PCA!" said Chase.**

** "What?" said Logan. Now Logan knew this was bad. One of his best friends, well ex best friend, was leaving. And it was all his fault. "Well, can you tell me where he is?" asked Logan.**

** "If we knew, do you think that we would just be standing here?" said Michael. He and Chase walked out of the room. TJ was at the basketball court shooting some hoops. Usually when he was stressed, he would go and play basketball. Zoey saw him and came by. **

** "Hey TJ!" said Zoey**

** "Hey Zoey! How is my little man doing?" said TJ **

** "I'm good. Is it true? Are you really leaving PCA," said Dustin. **

** "I don't know. To be honest, I don't have anywhere else to go," said TJ. He shot the basketball, and it went into the hoop. "Anywhere is better than being made fun of," said TJ.**

** "Why are you letting them tear you down?" asked Dustin. "You shouldn't let those mean kids bother you," said Dustin.**

** "It's not them. Most of the basketball team won't talk to me, Logan betrayed me, and now the girl I like probably won't want to go out with me," said TJ.**

** "How do you know? Maybe she likes you for who you are? And besides, Chase needs you. You two are brothers. You still have me, Michael, Zoey, Nicole, Dana, and Quinn," said Dustin.**

** "You're right," said TJ.**

** "So are you going to stay?" asked Dustin.**

** "I'll think about it," said TJ. He smiled and Dustin smiled back.**

** "I got to go. See you later TJ!" shouted Dustin and he ran back up the hill. TJ kept thinking. Maybe Dustin's right. I can't run away from my problems. At the lounge Chase, Zoey, Nicole, and Michael were hanging out. Although they still wish that they could do something for TJ. "Man, it's going to be hard playing against WCA without TJ," said Michael.**

** "I wish he would let us help him," said Nicole. TJ was one of the nicest guys she knew. To see her best friend like that made her upset. Then Dana came in with some Blix in hands. **

** "Here you go Zoey!" said Dana. **

** "Thanks," said Zoey. **

** "Have any of yall seen TJ?" asked Dana. **

** "Nope," said Chase. Dana just hung her head. Then Nicole turned her head to see a guy looking at Dana.**

** "Dana, I think that guy is checking you out," said Nicole. Dana looked over and saw the guy looking at her. He was talking to some of his friends. **

** "Oh, that's Jake," said Dana. He is one of the most popular guys at PCA. **

** "Maybe you should go talk to him," said Zoey. Dana was shocked. Their friend was going through a lot and they were thinking about getting her hooked up with another guy. It would be cool to go out with Jake, but she really didn't feel like talking to him.**

** "Why?" asked Dana.**

** "It will help you get you're mind off of things," said Zoey. Chase knew that TJ liked Dana. If he saw Dana going out with someone then he would be crushed.**

** "I don't think that's a good idea," said Chase.**

** "Why not?" asked Nicole.**

** "Because… He is probably talking to his friends about something important," said Chase.**

** "About?" asked Zoey curiously.**

** "I don't know? Nature," said Chase. The girls and Michael just rolled their eyes. **

** "Well, go talk to him!" said Nicole.**

** "Fine," said Dana. She walked up to Jake and started talking to him.**

** "Hey Jake," said Dana.**

** "Hey Dana," said Jake. "You look lovely today." Dana kind of blushed. "So, I was wondering if you would maybe want to go out tonight?" asked Jake. Dana was surprised. She turned around and looked at Nicole and Zoey. They were signaling her to say yes. **

** "Sure," said Dana. **

** "Great, how about tonight since tomorrow is the big game," said Jake.**

** "Um… Sure," said Dana.**

** "Okay, see you tonight," said Jake.**

** "Yep," said Dana and Jake walked away. She walked back over towards Zoey, Nicole, Michael, and Chase. **

** "So what did he say?" asked Nicole excitingly. **

** "He said he is going to take me out to dinner tonight," said Dana. Zoey and Nicole screamed and hugged Dana. They were happy for her. She was always laid back. She needed to do something to get her mind off of things. Chase was upset. He knew if TJ found out, he would be crushed. Just then TJ walked in to the lounge. He looked over and saw his friends hanging out on the sofas. Jake saw TJ walking over towards Dana. He quickly walked in front of TJ. **

** "Where do you think you're going Matthews?" said Jake eyeballing him.**

** "I'm going over to my friends," said TJ. "Look Jake, I don't want any trouble."**

** "Good then stay away from Dana," he said. TJ looked at Jake weirdly. **

** "I'm sorry what?" said TJ.**

** "You heard me. Stay away from her. I have seen you two around campus. It's almost obvious as Chase and Zoey," said Jake.**

** "Jake listen…" said TJ but he was interrupted.**

** "No you listen autistic boy," said Jake. TJ was getting mad, but he didn't want to start anything because he wasn't that kind of guy. "I am taking Dana out tonight. You honestly think she would want to go out with you," said Jake. "I mean now that everyone knows about your secret. You are no longer Mr. Nice and Cool guy. So stay away." TJ looked over at Dana. Maybe he was right. Maybe he and Dana were better off as friends.**

** "Fine but you take good care of Dana. She is a really pretty and amazing girl," said TJ. **

** "Don't worry I will. Now stay out of my way," said Jake and he walked away. TJ just walked out of the lounge. Later that night, Dana was finishing getting ready for her date with some help from Zoey and Nicole. **

** "You guys," said Dana. Zoey and Nicole were trying to fix her hair.**

** "Hold on Dana. We are almost done!" said Nicole as she grabbed her blow dryer. **

** "Nicole, you know I don't like you blow drying my face," said Dana. **

** "Sorry," said Nicole.**

** "Dana are you alright?" asked Zoey. She could tell something was not right. **

** "I'm just worried about TJ," said Dana.**

** "You like him don't you," said Zoey. She could tell by Dana's face that she had a crush on TJ. **

** "No, it's just that he is my best friend. I haven't seen him in a while and I am nervous about the game tomorrow," said Dana trying to deny it. She didn't want her friends to know. She was Dana "Danger" Cruz. She wasn't suppose to be soft.**

** "Don't worry. We are going to help TJ and besides this is a special night. We will worry about the game later," said Zoey trying to comfort her friend. **

** "You're right," said Dana smiling. Then Nicole came in. **

** "What do you think about this dress? I think you would look great in it. Do you think you would look great in it, Dana? What do you think Zoey?" said Nicole.**

** "Nicole, I love the dress. Thank you!" said Dana smiling.**

** "No problem," said Nicole. Then Dana tried to go back to her cool attitude.**

** "Well don't just stand there. Lets try on the dress," said Dana. **

** TJ went walking around. It had been two days since his secret had come out. Things were not going well. Now he was being threatened to stay away from Dana. If Jake made Dana happy then who was he to interfere. The big game was tomorrow, but he didn't think he was going to go because some of his teammates were ashamed of him. Meanwhile at Sushi Rox, Dana and Jake were on their date.**

** "So, are you excited about the game tomorrow?" asked Jake. **

** "Yeah," said Dana. "If we win, we will take over first place in the conference," said Dana. **

** "First time in ten years," said Jake. **

** "Yep," said Dana.**

** "You know you are the best one on the team," said Jake. Dana blushed.**

** "Really," said Dana.**

** "You know it. I watch you get all those points for your team," said Jake. **

** "Well I couldn't have done it without my team. Zoey is a great point guard, Logan is a good 3-pt shooter, Michael is our best inside the post, and TJ…" before she could continue Jake interrupted her.**

** "Whoa, why are we talking about TJ," said Jake angrily. **

** "What do you mean," said Dana. She did not like where Jake was going with this conversation.**

** "I mean. Why are we talking about TJ when you are going out with me," said Jake.**

** "Okay, TJ and I are just friends and secondly you have no right to be rude about TJ or any of my friends," said Dana. She was mad at Jake. TJ had been going through a lot and this guy was going to be rude about him.**

** "Oh c'mon, I have seen you two around campus. It's obvious. Last thing that I want to here about is some autistic boy. In fact I don't want you hanging out with him if you want to go out with me" said Jake. Dana was really mad now. Jake had no right telling her who she could and couldn't hang out with. They weren't even together. This was just a date.**

** "Okay, you are out of line! I'm out of here," said Dana. She got up out of her seat, and began to storm out. "By the way, here is your drink," said Dana and she poured her soda all over Jake. "Bye!"**

** "Where do you think you are going?" said Jake. He was furious.**

** "Away from you," said Dana as she walked out of Sushi Roux. "Thank you for the sushi, Kazoo!" said Dana. **

** "Hold on there," said Jake as he grabbed Dana's arm. Dana began to feel the pain from Jake's tight grasp. **

** "Let me go!" yelled Dana. Everybody just stood there and stared. TJ was walking by when he saw Jake grabbing and hurting Dana. He wasn't going to stand there and let his best fiend be treated like that. He ran over there and pushed Jake away from Dana. **

** "Leave her alone!" said TJ. Dana looked and saw that it was TJ. She was happy to see him and right on time too.**

** "Well, if isn't autism boy," said Jake. "I thought I told you to stay away. **

** "I am not going to let you sit here and let hurt her, Jake! Now just walk away and we'll act like none of this ever happened," said TJ. **

** "Or what? You can't do anything about it because you know she would never go out with a guy like you," said Jake. Dana was getting mad. How was Jake going to tell TJ how she felt about him? He has no right. Chase, Zoey, Michael, and Nicole came running over to see all the commotion.  
"What are you going to do about it, TJ?" said Jake.**

** "We got to help him!" said Chase. They were about to go over there and help when suddenly they heard a voice.**

** "He might not do anything about it, but I will!" Everyone turned around to see it was Logan. **

** "Ah Logan, care to help me out take care of TJ," said Jake.**

** "Nope, I am here to take care of you," said Logan. Jake was shocked. "You are not going to pick on my friend." TJ smiled. Logan really was sorry. Logan then looked around. "Everyone listen, just because TJ has autism doesn't mean he is worthless. I was wrong to spill out his secret. I had no right telling people something I did not know fully about let alone betray one of my best friends. He is still a normal person just like us. His mind works differently than ours. All of you guys should be ashamed of yourself. If yall want to pick on TJ you will have to deal with me!" Chase walked up to them.**

** "And me!" said Chase.**

** "And me!" said Dana.**

** "Me too!" said Zoey.**

** "You mess with my boy then you mess with me," said Michael**

** "Me too!" said Nicole.**

** "Same here!" said Quinn then the some of the basketball players came and stood up for TJ. **

** "Us too!" said Parker, one of the players. Soon everybody came and defending TJ against Jake.**

** "You know what! Forget it," said Jake and he walked away. **

** "Thank you everyone!" said TJ happily. **

** "Look TJ, the guys and I wanted to say we were sorry for the way we acted," said Parker. **

** "Its okay man," said TJ. "We are teammates. We have to stick together!" They agreed and headed back to their dorms. **

** "TJ, I am so sorry. I understand if you still don't want to talk," said Logan.**

** "Logan, you showed me how sorry you were by standing up for me," said TJ. **

** "Well, let's go celebrate in the lounge!" said Michael.**

** "You guys go. I'll be there in a minute," said TJ.**

** "Are you sure TJ?" asked Chase. **

** "I'm sure man," said TJ. So they just went off to the lounge. Dana stayed behind and went after TJ. She found him sitting on the steps. **

** "Mind if I sit with you?" asked Dana.**

** "Not at all," said TJ.**

** "Thank you for helping me tonight," said Dana.**

** "You know nothing would keep me from defending my best friend," said TJ. "You deserve someone a lot better than that jerk."**

** "Like you," said Dana smiling. **

** "Yeah like…" TJ paused. He turned around to Dana who was smiling at him. "What did you say?" asked TJ.**

** "I deserve a good guy like you," said Dana. TJ's jaw dropped. Was this really happening? The girl that he liked was telling him that she liked him. **

** "You would really want a guy like me," said TJ. **

** "Yes, you are nice and gentlemen like, you care about people, and you are cute," said Dana. **

** "Really," said TJ. Dana just smiled and nodded. TJ blushed.**

** "You know you are a beautiful, most amazing girl I have ever meant," said TJ. Dana just blushed.**

** "Really," said Dana.**

** "Really! I have had a crush on you ever since I first saw you at the guys vs. girls basketball game. But how could you love a guy who's brain doesn't work as well as others," said TJ looking down.**

** "TJ, I don't care if you have autism or not. I like you for the way you are," said Dana. TJ sat his head up and smiled. **

** "You mean it," said TJ.**

** "Let me show you that I mean it," said Dana and she leaned in and kissed him. After the kiss, TJ's eyes were wide open. **

** "Wow!" said TJ. He had just had his first kiss. **

** "C'mon, let's go celebrate in the lounge with the others and go to bed," said Dana. "We do have a big game tomorrow."**

** "That is true," said TJ. They got up and went to walk to the lounge. Then TJ stopped. "Dana!" he said. Dana turned around. "I love you!" Dana smiled. **

** "I love you too," said Dana and they went off to the lounge.**

**Well, what did yall think? You guys liked how I did the TJ and Dana scene or did I do this episode too early in the season? Either way I hope you enjoyed it. Defending Dustin and Prank Week will be posted soon! Please give reviews! Thank you!**


	7. Defending Dustin

** Thank you everyone for the good reviews! I am sorry that it has been a couple of days since I last updated. I got injured while running cross-country and so I have had to lie on the couch and ice my hip and everything. But at last here is Defending Dustin. I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Zoey 101.**

**Chapter 7**

**Season 1, Episode 4**

**Defending Dustin**

** It was another beautiful morning at PCA. Some of the students were hanging out before it was time to go to class. Some people though have to walk a long way to class which doesn't give them a lot of time to chill before going to class. Especially, Zoey Brooks, Nicole Bistrow, and Dana Cruz because they their have first period on the other side of the building. "Hey, would you guys slow down!" yelled Nicole who was trailing behind the other two. **

** "We're going to be late for class," said Zoey. **

** "Better late than sweaty," said Nicole.**

** "She has a point," said Zoey. So they decided to walk a little bit slower to class. **

** "Oh, cute boy to the left with the green shirt and backpack!" said Nicole. Zoey and Dana just rolled their eyes, but they were use to Nicole being boy crazy. "How hot is he!" said Nicole excitingly. Dana and Zoey observed the boy with the green shirt. **

** "I give him a seven," said Dana.**

** "You're just saying that because you're dating TJ now!" said Nicole.**

** "No even if I wasn't dating TJ, I would still give that guy a seven," said Dana.**

"**No nine! He is a nine right, Zoey?" asked Nicole. Nicole thought that every cute guy she saw was a nine. Zoey looked at the guy and observed him. **

** "Yeah but I got take off for the red shorts and green shirt. He looks like Christmas," said Zoey. Dana and Zoey just laughed. It was true the guy looked like a walking Christmas tree. **

** "Agreed!" said Dana. Nicole put her hands on her hips and had that little shocked look on her face. **

** "Hey, I like Christmas!" said Nicole. Zoey and Dana just laughed. That was Nicole for you though. That is what made her so fun to be around. **

** "By the way, how are things going with you and TJ?" asked Zoey.**

** "It's going great. He is so nice, considerate, respectful, and he loves me for who I am!" said Dana. She and TJ had been dating for almost a week now. So far as you can tell, things were going great.**

** "I am so happy for you two, but don't you think it's too early too say you two are in love. After all we are only in eighth grade," said Zoey.**

** "You can never be too young for love!" said Nicole.**

** "TJ and I realize that, and we are taking it one step at a time," said Dana.**

** "What's up Zo!" said a familiar voice from behind. It was Zoey's little brother, Dustin.. **

** "Hey kiddo!" said Zoey. **

** "Hey, what's up!" said both Dana and Nicole. They liked Dustin. He was a pretty cool kid just like his sister. **

** "Just going to Geometry class," said Dustin. Dana and Nicole were surprised. Dustin had Geometry class in the sixth grade. **

** Geometry?" said Dana.**

** "In the sixth grade!" said Nicole. **

** "Yep, Dustin takes 8****th**** grade math because he is brilliant," said Zoey smiling. She was proud of her brother as you could imagine. They weren't like your normal brother and sister who try to act like they don't know each other during school. **

** "Ah!" said Dana and Nicole. They thought it was cool that Dustin had Geometry for him to be in sixth grade. Dustin just blushed. He was flattered and kind of embarrassed about Zoey bragging about him. **

** "Zoey," said Dustin. He started to blush Before he could even move an inch, Zoey stopped him.**

** "Wait let me fix you," said Zoey. She started to untuck his shirt and pulling down his socks that were raised up to his knees. **

** "What are you doing?" asked Dustin. Why was Zoey messing with his clothes? He thought to himself. **

** "Making you look cooler! Oh here, your hair is too neat," said Zoey. She started to rummage her hands through his hair. **

** "Would you stop? I got to get to class," said Dustin. Zoey stopped messing with his hair, and let him go walk to class. "Don't let the 8****th**** graders intimidate you!" yelled Zoey. She was worried about Dustin the fact that he was a 6****th**** grader in an 8****th**** grade class with 8****th**** graders. Some of them like to pick on little guys like Dustin. **

** "C'mon, I fit right in!" said Dustin. **

**Dustin's POV:**

**I was lying when I told Zoey I fit right in. To be honest, Geometry class wasn't my favorite class. Some of the kids pick on me because I am the youngest kid in the class. I don't have anyone to socialize with in that class. I am small compared to everyone else in the class as you could imagine. I was basically one of the only ones who brought almost all my stuff. My desk is probably has the most stuff on it. I didn't want to tell Zoey this because I didn't want everyone to think that I can't fend for myself. **

** "Okay so the right answer is 28 pie," said Keith. Keith was the school bully. No one ever wanted to get him mad because they knew he would retaliate. And it wouldn't be pretty. **

** "Hmm… Class is Keith's calculations correct?" asked Mr. Kirby. Most of the class didn't know or they didn't care. I knew the answer was wrong so I did what a good student would do. I raised my hand. Mr. Kirby pointed at me. **

** "He used the wrong formula," I said. Keith looked at me with an angry glare like he was going to kill me. He did not like being told that he was wrong especially by a 6****th**** grader. **

** "What are you talking about?" Keith asked. **

** "I'll show you," I said. Everybody began to laugh at Keith because he was being by a sixth grader. I got up and stood in front of the class and began to explain the answer. "The formula to finding the area of a circle is pie R squared not 2 pie R," he explained. The kids in the back began to laugh at Keith again. Keith just gave a smirk, but he was angry and embarrassed. I began to write the correct answer on the board. "So the right answer is 196 pie," I explained. The other kids kept on whispering about how I just proved Keith wrong. Then he walked right in front of me with his arms crossed and glared at me. I was beginning to get a little scared. This guy was twice my size. He could beat me to the point no one would recognize me if he wanted too. Maybe I over exaggerated over that part but still this kid was scaring my socks off me. "Just saying" I said. Everybody in the class began to laugh at me. **

** "Very impressive Dustin," said Mr. Kirby. Then the bell rang. I immediately put down the marker, and walked to my stuff. I began to put my notebooks in my book bag. Out of the corner of my eye I saw that kid starring me down. I quickly finished putting my stuff in my bag, and power walked away. I didn't want to get myself into anything with that guy. As soon as I was out of the classroom, I took off. **

**End of POV**

** Dustin just kept on running. Suddenly he ran right into Keith. Dustin was really scared now. What was Keith going to do to him? "Keith, nice to see ya!" said Dustin although right now he wished that Keith wasn't there.**

"**You think your really smart don't you," said Keith. **

** "Well one time, I did get a 112 on a spelling test," said Dustin. He was sweating so much to the point he felt like a wet dog. "Funny story you see I…" Dustin was trying to change the conversation but before he could finish his sentence, Keith grabbed him by his shirt. He lifted him up a couple of feet off the ground. Dustin was really scared now, but what could he do. "I see you lifted me," he said. Keith put him down. **

** "Alright Dustin," said Keith. "Since you think you're so smart, you are going to do my math homework for me." **

** "But I…" said Dustin. He was interrupted by Keith.**

** "And my history homework," said Keith as he gave Dustin his history book and Geometry book. **

** "But I don't think it is right for...," said Dustin but he was interrupted again. **

** "And my French homework," said Keith as he gave Dustin his French book as well. Dustin couldn't believe this. Keith was making him do his homework. **

** "But I don't know French," said Dustin.**

** "Then you got a lot of work to do, don't you?" said Keith. Dustin was upset, but he was too afraid to do anything about it. After all, Keith was twice his size and could beat him up in a heartbeat. **

** "Wee," said Dustin in French. **

** "You have all my homework done by tomorrow! You got it!" yelled Keith as he pointed his finger at Dustin's face. Dustin gulped.**

** "What happens if I don't?" asked Dustin although he kind of had an idea about it. Keith began to move his face slowly towards Dustin's. **

** "Bad. Bad things will happen," said Keith and he walked away. Dustin gave a sigh of relief that he was still alive. But now he had to do all of Keith's homework plus his own. It was going to be a long night. **

** Meanwhile, Zoey was just exiting out of class while listening to her iPod. Then she bumped into Chase who was on his bike. "Hey, you need a ride?" asked Chase. **

** "Hey, you going by my dorm?" asked Zoey. **

** "I am now," he said. Zoey smiled. Chase was a great best friend. He was always so nice, and was there for her when she needed him. "Should I hold onto you?" she asked as she hopped on the back of his bike. **

** "Yes," said Chase. He was excited. Zoey's arms were going to be around his waist. The girl he was in love with, but she didn't know he was**

** "Are you sure this is safe?" she asked. **

** "Um… define safe," joked Chase. Zoey just laughed as they took off to her dorm on Chase's bike. As they were riding, they stopped and said hi to their friend Herb. He was a janitor at PCA. "Hey Herb!" said Chase. Herb turned around and was excited to see Chase.**

** "Chase, how are you doing kid?" he asked. **

** "Oh, just loving school. Except the whole learning part," he said. Herb just laughed, and then he turned to notice Zoey standing right beside Chase. "Oh, this is Zoey," introduced Chase. **

** "Hi Herb!" said Zoey.**

** "Nice to meet you Zoey," he said as he leaned in to shake her hand. Zoey just smiled. Herb seemed like a great guy. **

** "Hey did you get that part in the movie?" Chase asked Herb. "He's an actor," Chase whispered to Zoey. **

** "Nice," said Zoey. She was surprised to see a guy going for an acting career stuck being a janitor.**

** "Struggling actor and no I didn't get the part," said Herb. He began to hang his down. Chase and Zoey felt bad for Herb. **

** "Their loss. Herb is a great actor. Watch!" said Chase to Zoey. He then pointed at Herb. "Do some Shakespeare," said Chase.**

** "Oh, I… I don't know. I don't like…". He stopped and began to do a part in one of Shakespeare's books. "For who would bear the wimps and scorns of time. The oppressor is wrong. The proud man is contemply." Zoey looked at Chase. **

** "Contemply?" she said with a weird look. Chase just shrugged his shoulders. Herb kept going. **

** "The pens of despising love," said Heb. Zoey and Chase clapped for Herb. Herb just gave a bow. He was happy they liked it. **

** "Wow! Impressive!" said Zoey. Herb just gave a smile.**

** "What does that even mean?" asked Chase curiously. **

** "I got no idea," said Herb.**

** "I had a feeling," said Chase. No could really understand much of Shakespeare's words. I guess that is what made him interesting. His words always left a mystery. Suddenly, Herb's walkie talkie went off. **

** "Herb, we got a 114 in the science lab," said the caller. **

** "Yikes, copy that I am on the move," said Herb. **

** "What's a 114?" asked Zoey. **

** "Vomit," said Herb. Zoey got that disgusting look on her face. She didn't think she could stand being a janitor. **

** "Pretty," said Zoey. Herb just kept on doing his acting as he walked off to go clean the mess. **

** "For who doth mock the chunks of lugs spewed by the…" his voice trailed off as we walked farther away.**

** "He is a really good actor," said Zoey.**

** "And vomit mopper," said Chase. Then Dustin came by.**

** "Hey Zo! Hi Chase!" said Dustin. He was eating a bean bong.**

** "What's up little D!" said Chase. Zoey saw the bean bong in Dustin's hand.**

** "Dustin, you don't need to be eating junk like this," said Zoey overreacting. She took the bean bong out of Dustin's hand. Dustin was kind of upset. He was enjoying that Bean Bong and now his own sister just took his snack of happiness. **

** "She's right," said Chase taking the Bean Bong out of Zoey's hand. "You need to dip this in chocolate syrup. It is way better," said Chase. Zoey looked at Chase. What is Chase doing? She was trying to keep Dustin healthy not get him to double up on sweets. **

** "Chase!" said Zoey as she yanked the Bean Bong out of his hand. **

** "Just hive me back my Bean Bong," said Dustin sighing. He felt like Zoey was babying him all the time.**

** "No, growing boys do not need to be eating Bean Bongs!" said Zoey.**

** "Ugh, would you quit acting like mom!" said Dustin and he walked away. He was so upset that he did not even care to try and get his Bean Bong back. Zoey was shocked. Dustin had never yelled at her like that. **

** "Can you believe what he said!" said Zoey looking Chase. **

** "Kind of," said Chase. **

** "Excuse me," said Zoey. She was shocked at Chase, and she had that look that girls have if they don't agree with what you say. **

** "Well I mean… You do kind of baby him sometimes," said Chase. **

** "I do not!" said Zoey as she smacked him on the shoulder. Chase grabbed his shoulder from where the pain was. **

** "Okay that should leave a bruise in twenty minutes," said Chase.**

** "I do not treat Dustin like a baby," said Zoey in denial. **

** "You do!" said Chase.**

** "Why because I don't let him eat garbage like this," said Zoey holding up the Bean Bong. **

** "Garbage!" yelled Chase as he took the Bean Bong out of her hand. He was shocked that Zoey would call such a delicious snack garbage. Then again she was one of those girls that liked to healthy which wasn't a problem. After all, you do have to stay in tip top shape. "You are talking about the Bean Bong. This is like a combination of chemicals and sugar!" said Chase. Zoey just rolled her eyes. **

** "I got to go," said Zoey with a huff and started to walk away. Then she saw Chase trying to finish the Bean Bong. Out of instinct, she walked over to Chase and held her hand out to signal give me the Bean Bong. Chase gave her the Bean Bong, and then she forced him to spit out the part of it in his mouth. Then she threw it away. **

**Zoey's POV**

**I don't treat Dustin like a baby! Do I?**

**End of POV**

** Later that night at like 1:20 in the morning, Dustin was still doing Keith's homework. He was so tired that he kept drinking cup after cup of coffee. He was so tired, but not being beat up by Keith was better than getting a lot of rest.  
Dustin kept thinking about Keith's threat. **

**Flashback:**

"**You have all my homework done by tomorrow morning or else. You got it!"**

"**What happens if I don't?"**

"**Bad, bad things will happen."**

**End of Flashback**

"**Jerk," Dustin whispered. He just wished that he was brave enough to say that to Keith's face. Meanwhile, like they were supposed to be doing at 1:00 in the morning Zoey, Nicole and Dana were fast asleep. Suddenly, there was a bang on the door. Zoey quickly woke up and turned on the lamp. **

** "What's happening," said Nicole in a sleepy voice. **

** "Who is banging on our door!" said Dana. She hated to woken up especially in the middle of the night. **

** "I don't know," said Zoey. She and Dana walked to the door and opened it. As soon as she did TJ, Chase, and Michael ran in.**

** "Hey," said Michael**

** "What's up," said Chase.**

** "Hello," said TJ. Zoey was confused. Why were these three banging on their door in the middle of the night? Why were they in their room? And why did chase have a dog in his arms?**

** "At 1:30 in the morning," said Dana.**

** "Sorry to wake you up gorgeous, but we need you girls help," said TJ as he walked up to Dana and gave her a kiss on the forehead. Dana smiled but then she went back to being grumpy from being woken up.**

** "You got to hide Elvis!" said Chase. The girls were confused. **

** "Who is Elvis?" asked Nicole.**

** "Our dog!" said Chase.**

** "You got to hide our dog!" said Michael still trying to catch his breath. **

** "Before they find him!" said TJ.**

** "Wait slow down, and tell us what is going on," said Zoey. **

** "Well we found this dog at the beach," explained Chase.**

** "And he didn't have no tag," continued Michael.**

** "So we decided to take him," said TJ. **

** "And we have been keeping him in our room," said Chase.**

** "Wait, doesn't PCA have a strict rule against pets in the dorms?" asked Nicole curiously. **

** "Yes they do and that is why we are here," said Chase.**

** "See the DA was in our room tonight and he smelled the dog," said Michael.**

** "And he got suspicious!" said TJ.**

** "By the way, DA stands for dorm advisor," said Chase. **

** "We know," said Zoey. Out of all the times to try to be funny, this was not the time. **

** "Okay, that is short for okay," said Chase. Dana and Nicole rolled their eyes. **

** "Stop it," said Zoey**

** "Chase, bro they get it!" said TJ.**

** "Right well anyway," said Chase.**

** "Now are DA is suspicious," said Michael.**

** "So you got take care of Elvis for us," said Chase.**

** "Please!" said TJ.**

** "No," said Dana.**

** "C'mon Dana for me," said TJ.**

** "I love you TJ, and Michael and Chase you're my friends, but I don't want that dog in our room," said Dana. **

** "Please!" Michael begged.**

** "Look at his face!" said Chase. The girls looked at Elvis's adorable face, but they couldn't keep him in their room. **

** "Look we can't keep a dog in our…" said Zoey before she was interrupted by Chase's cell phone ringing. He gave Elvis to Michael, and answered his phone. **

** "Yeah, ah man! Okay we'll be right there!" said Chase.**

** "Who was it?" asked Michael.**

** "Logan, the DA did a room check and now he is looking for us," said Chase.**

** "Dang it," said TJ.**

** "We got to go," said Michael. Michael gave Elvis to Zoey as they were running out.**

** "Wait, we can't guys… We can't keep a dog in our…!" yelled Zoey but they were gone. Zoey turned slowly around and looked at Nicole and Dana. "We have a new roommate," said Zoey. Nicole was excited, but Dana not so much. She wasn't really a dog person.**

** "Oh, no we don't," said Dana as she started to walk away. **

** "Where are you going?" asked Nicole.**

** "To tell our DA, I don't want that mutt in my room," said Dana. She continued to walk to the door. **

** "Dana," said Zoey. She grabbed Dana by the arm and turned her around. **

** "Just for a little while okay," said Zoey. **

** "C'mon if we turn him in, they will take him to the pound," said Nicole. Dana thought about it. Elvis did look like a cute dog. Maybe he wouldn't be too much trouble. **

** "Three days and that is it," said Dana. **

** "Yea!" said Nicole and she ran over to Elvis. Dana just walked back to her bed. **

** "Did you hear that Elvis you're our new roommate. Yes you are…" said Zoey talking cute to Elvis. **

** "He's so cute. Wait, he is a he right?" asked Nicole. She and Zoey looked at Elvis's parts. (Won't go there.) "Yep, he's a he," said Nicole. Dana just shook her head. **

** "Just keep him out of my stuff or else he is going to be a she," said Dana. And she crawled into bed and went to sleep. **

** "Ouch," said Nicole. Then she and Zoey just kept playing with Elvis. **

** The next morning, Dustin got up to do his own homework. He was as tired as can be. He had dark circles around his eyes. Zoey happened to be passing by when she saw Dustin sitting at a table with a lot of papers and books. It was like a book bag threw up on the table. **

** "Dustin," said Zoey. He turned around to see his sister.**

** "Hey Zo," said Dustin. Zoey looked at Dustin, and so far she did not like what she saw.**

** "You look horrible," said Zoey. She was worried about him. **

** "Yeah I know because I was up till four in the morning," said Dustin. Zoey was shocked. Dustin wouldn't stay up late like that on school night. **

** "Why?" she asked. Dustin decided just to tell her. **

** "This mean guy named Keith Finch," said Dustin. He paused. **

** "Yeah," said Zoey.**

** "He's making me do all of his homework," said Dustin. **

**Zoey's POV:**

**I was mad when I heard this. How dare Keith do this to Dustin!**

"**What, he can't do that!" I yelled. **

"**Yeah he can. He is huge. His head weighs more than I do," said Dustin. **

"**Did he threaten to hurt you?" I asked. I was ready to kick Keith's tail for what he was doing to Dustin. **

"**He was implied," said Dustin. I had heard enough.**

"**Okay where is this Keith Finch?" I asked sternly. **

"**Over at the quad, but Zoey I…" said Dustin. I didn't give him a chance to finish. I grabbed his arm and dragged him with me. **

"**Come with me!" I yelled.**

"**Zoey what are you going to say?" asked Dustin.**

"**Oh, I got a lot to say." I was so mad I felt like I could throw someone through the wall. **

**End of POV**

**They got over to the Quad in a heartbeat. "Okay, where is he?" asked Zoey. **

** "Forget it. You'll just make him madder!" said Dustin. Zoey ignored Dustin. She tapped a girl on the elbow walking by. **

** "Excuse me, where is Keith Finch?" asked Zoey. The girl pointed over to a table where Keith Finch and his buddies were. Zoey grabbed Dustin and walked over to Keith. Chase and TJ happened to be walking by. **

"**Hey, is that Zoey and Dustin over there?" asked TJ. Chase turned around to see Zoey walking towards Keith Finch. **

"**Oh God! C'mon!" said Chase grabbing TJ. **

"**Where we going!" said TJ. Chase yanked TJ with him. Zoey went over and turned off the music player at Keith Finch's table. **

"**Hey, I was listening to that!" said Keith. Zoey didn't give a care about the radio. **

"**You think you can just push my little brother around!" said Zoey. She was finally releasing that anger. Dustin did not like this at all. **

"**Zoey, he is very hostile," said Dustin. **

"**Who are you?" asked Keith in a rude tone.**

"**I am his big sister, and you are going to leave him alone!" said Zoey. Chase and TJ ran over to them. **

"**Zoey, this may not be the best idea," said Chase trying to save her. **

"**I don't care!" said Zoey. She went and grabbed a tennis racket out of someone's bag. **

"**TJ, do something!" said Chase.**

"**Me, you're the one in love with her!" said TJ. Zoey went towards Keith with the tennis racket in her hand.**

"**Bother him again and you are going to deal with me!" said Zoey. Keith just laughed. A girl was threatening him. **

"**Oh, watch out dude the kid has got a bodyguard," said one of the guys mockingly.**

"**We better get out of here before we get served," said Keith mockingly. He and his buddies got up and walked away laughing. Dustin was upset and embarrassed. "Hey Dustin, my history teacher gave me a D. Do you think your sister can beat him up for me," mocked Keith. Everyone around them started to laugh. Dustin could not take it. He was mad at Zoey. Now people would think that he couldn't fend for himself. So he just ran away. Zoey ran after him. Chase and TJ decided to give them some alone time. Zoey went and found Dustin hiding behind some stairs. **

** "There you are," said Zoey.**

** "Leave me alone," said Dustin. **

** "Dustin," said Zoey. She didn't mean to make him upset. She just wanted to protect him. **

** "You embarrassed me in front of everyone," said Dustin. **

** "I was only trying to help you," said Zoey. **

** "Well quit it," said Dustin.**

** "I'm your sister," said Zoey.**

** "I don't care. I am tired of you treating me like a baby. I liked it better at PCA when you weren't here. And I am eating this Bean Bong," said Dustin and ate it in front of Zoey and ran off. Zoey was upset. She then realized that she had made a terrible mistake. **

** TJ went to Dustin's room to talk to him. He knocked on the door. "Leave me alone!" yelled Dustin.**

** "Dustin it's me, TJ" said TJ. Dustin opened the door to his room. **

** "Hey man, can we talk?" asked TJ.**

** "If you're about to ask me to forgive Zoey then you can forget it," said Dustin. "I thought you were with Dana anyway," said Dustin. **

** "She went to go take care of some business, and you can't be mad at your sister forever, Dustin" said TJ.**

** "Sure I can. She embarrassed me," said Dustin.**

** "C'mon Dustin, you love your sister, and she was just trying to protect you," said TJ.**

** "But she treats me like a baby," said Dustin.**

** "Yeah, she does kind of overreact about you," said TJ. Dustin starred at TJ. "Okay she overreacts a lot, but it's out of love Dustin. And who cares what Keith thinks. He is just a bully," said TJ. Dustin just sat down. It looked like he was about to cry. TJ felt bad for Dustin.**

** "Dustin it's okay man. There is no need to cry," said TJ trying to comfort him. **

** "I'm not crying I got dust in my eye," said Dustin lying. **

** "Dustin, I know that lie. Michael does it all the time when he doesn't want t admit he cries," said TJ.**

** "I didn't mean what I said. It's just that I don't want people to think I can't defend myself, and I want Zoey to think I can do stuff like a big kid," said Dustin.**

** "Dustin, I think Zoey knows you can do stuff on your own. She just wants to help you. I mean you two are brother and sister, and yes she should probably let you take care of things by yourself unless you want her help," said TJ. "But Chase is trying to talk to her about that." Dustin smiled. "Take me and Chase for example. We're brothers, you already knew that," said TJ. Dustin nodded. "Back at our home in Ohio when we were little, I had an awesome red and silver bike. One day, I let Chase borrow it, and he wrecked. And I mean he wreaked it. It didn't even look like a bike. I was so mad at him that I didn't speak to him for a couple days. You see us now though, we have each others back. Just like Zoey has yours," said TJ. **

"**Do yall?" said Dustin. **

"**You know it little man. I mean my big man. That sounds weird," said TJ. **

"**Yeah," said Dustin.**

"**My point is that she just wants you to know she has your back. You need to have hers as well, and jut stand up to Keith," said TJ.**

"**What if he beats me up?" said Dustin.**

"**If he beats you up then we have your back and I don't really mean gang up on him. I mean tell Dean Rivers of course. If that don't work than we can get him," said TJ. **

"**We?" asked Dustin confused. **

"**Yeah me, Dana, Nicole, Michael, Chase, Quinn, and even Logan but most importantly you will have Zoey," said TJ.**

"**I don't know," said Dustin.**

"**Think about it," said TJ. "I got to go. Dana is meeting me at the lounge. See ya little man!"**

"**See ya," said Dustin. TJ walked out of the room. Dustin thought about it. **

"**Maybe TJ is right?" he thought. **

** Meanwhile Zoey went to look for Chase. She ended up finding him behind a little wall reading a book. She went over and sat beside him. "Hi," said Chase.**

"**Hi," said Zoey. Chase could tell that she was sad. After a minute of silence, Chase spoke up.**

"**You upset about Dustin?" asked Chase. **

"**No, I just want to sit. Read your book," said Zoey depressingly. **

"**Okay," said Chase and went back to reading his book. Zoey was shocked. How could Chase read a book when she was depressed especially since she is sitting right beside him? She expected him to ask her if she wanted to talk about it. **

"**How could you read a book when I am so upset!" said Zoey. Chase immediately put the book down.**

"**Sorry, I should be more sensitive," said Chase. **

"**Why is Dustin mad at me? I stood up for him," said Zoey. **

"**Look I know it sounds weird, but a kid would way rather be hassled by some jerk than have his sister do his battles for him. You know?" explained Chase. **

"**That makes no sense," said Zoey.**

"**It's a guy thing," said Chase. **

"**Guys are idiots," said Zoey. **

"**I'm not denying that but sometimes you got to let a dude be a dude," said Chase. Zoey thought about what Chase said. **

"**So you're saying I can never help him," said Zoey confused a little. **

"**No you can every once in a while but try to keep it on the DL," said Chase. "Down low," he said telling her what it meant. **

"**I know what it means," said Zoey rolling her eyes. "But I just don't want to see Dustin get hurt." Chase was feeling bad for Zoey. He knew she was a great sister and he hated to see her upset. He just wished he could go up to her and give her a big hug. But Chase didn't want to make her uncomfortable by randomly hugging her without permission. **

"**Everyone gets hurt sometimes. You've never been hurt," said Chase. **

"**No not by a big, young bully," said Zoey. Chase thought of an opportunity to cheer her up. **

"**Well," said Chase as he cracked his knuckles. "Then maybe its time." And he grabbed Zoey and put her in a headlock and gave her a noogie. "That's right, she's in trouble now!" said Chase jokingly. Zoey just laughed. "Give me your lunch money!" said Chase. **

"**Quit it!" said Zoey laughing.**

"**Give me your lunch money or I'll…!" he said jokingly. Then she bit his hand. "Ow!" yelled Chase. He looked at his hand with bite marks. "Did you just bite me," said Chase. **

"**Maybe," said Zoey playing around. **

"**Oh it's on!" said Chase and he began to chase after her. He chased Zoey into the lounge. TJ, Michael, and Dana were already there hanging out. "You're fast," said Chase.**

"**Or maybe you're just slow," said Zoey jokingly.**

"**Harsh," said Chase. Suddenly Nicole came running down the steps. **

** "Guys! Guys! Our dorm advisor took Elvis!" Michael, TJ, and Dana immediately stood up. **

** "What!" yelled Zoey.**

** "She took our dog!" said Chase.**

** "How did she find him?" asked Michael. He was not happy at all. **

** "Well… I went to the bathroom to check my hair because sometimes my hair frizzes, and I hate it when it frizzes," said Nicole. Before she could continue Zoey grabbed her by the arms. **

** "What happened?" yelled Zoey. Everybody just starred at Nicole.**

** "When I opened the door, Elvis ran out and before I could do anything she grabbed him," said Nicole.**

** "And," said Michael signaling Nicole to continue. **

** "She's taking him to the animal shelter," said Nicole with an upset look on her face. Everybody was upset. Elvis was gone, and they had no way of getting to the animal shelter. **

"**Oh Elvis!" said TJ as he got down on his knees. Dana came and gave him a hug. **

"**It's okay," she said. **

"**Now we might never get Elvis back," said Michael. The room became silent after that. **

** Meanwhile, Dustin and his friend were at a table in the courtyard playing a video game. Then Keith came along with his friends with a huge bag in his hands. "What's up Dustin," said Keith. Dustin just rolled his eyes and gave a sigh. **

** "Look Keith just leave me alone," said Dustin. He was really getting tired of Keith pushing him around but he still wasn't brave enough to really talk him off.**

** "What if I don't? Your sister gonna beat me up," he mocked. Keith and his friends just laughed at him. Dustin and his friend just sighed. "Listen punk. For now on you're doing my homework and my laundry," he said. And he threw the big bag full of his laundry on the table. Dustin was really upset now.**

** "C'mon Keith!" said Dustin as he stood up. **

** "Uh oh, he's on his feet," mocked Keith's friend to the left of him. **

** "Watch out! He might pull out his cell phone out and call his sister for back up," mocked Keith. He high fived his friends and walked off laughing. Dustin couldn't take it anymore. Making him do his homework was one thing but his laundry. That just wasn't cool. Back at the boys dorm Chase, Michael, and TJ were on Chase's laptop laughing about a video. **

** "Look at that," said Michael.**

** "That's crazy," said TJ.**

** "Can you believe that?" said Chase. **

** "Hardly," said TJ.**

** "That's insane!" said Michael. **

** "That's impossible!" said Michael. Just then Dustin came in. **

** "What's up little man!" said TJ. **

** "I need some more advice," said Dustin.**

** "About what?" asked Michael.**

** "About how to handle a jerk, TJ your advice was good, but I need something better and I need it now!" said Dustin. **

** "We can help you with that," said Chase. He, Michael, and TJ just nodded their heads slowly which meant it was go time. **

** "Yes we can," said Michael. Dustin smiled. When they told Zoey what they had said to Dustin, she was not happy. **

** "You told him what?" said Zoey. She had that angry look on her face that said why on earth would you do that? **

** "Um… Chase back us up here," said TJ. **

** "My hero," said Chase rolling his eyes. He turned back to Zoey. "Okay well, you know that sometimes you got to stand up to a guy like Keith and tell him off," said Chase.**

** "Hey wait I told him that," said TJ confused. He just realized that they took his advice he had given Dustin earlier, and did not even realize it. He was really offline today. **

** "No you told him that if he gets beat up to go get Dean Rivers and how he needed to forgive Zoey," said Chase. We told him to stand his ground no matter what and take care of his problems by himself."**

** "Chase!" she yelled as she smacked him on the shoulder. **

** "Okay what has this shoulder done to you!" said Chase. Zoey got up and started to head out. "Where are you going?" asked Chase. **

** "To help Dustin!" said Zoey. Chase immediately stopped her. **

** "No, you cannot do that," said Chase.**

** "I am not going to let my baby brother stand up to a jerk who is twice his size," said Zoey.**

** "Listen whatever Keith does to him is better than having every kid in the school laugh at him because his big sister tries to be his bodyguard," explained Chase. Zoey knew that Chase was right. It was hard though deciding either to protect Dustin and the whole school laughs at him or let him get beat up. She just decided to give in. **

** "Fine, come with me!" said Zoey.**

** "Where?" asked Chase confuse a little.**

** "I have ideas," said Zoey.**

** "Zoey," said Chase. What did she have planned? **

** "Now!" said Zoey. She grabbed Chase by the collar and dragged him with her. The next day in Geometry class, Mr. Kirby's was passing out the homework assignments. **

** "Good job Keith," said Mr. Kirby as he gave him his homework back. Not knowing that it was Dustin doing the work. Dustin looked at Keith. He couldn't stand seeing Keith getting credit for the work that he did. Not Keith. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. It was Michael and TJ. **

** "Excuse us Mr. Kirby," said Michael.**

** "Yes how can I help you two?" he asked. Michael just handed him the note. Mr. Kirby read the note. "Keith it seems that you are wanted in the principal's office," he said. **

** "Uh oh," said most of the kids in the class. Dustin turned and looked at Keith. Keith was shocked. "What did I do," he began to wonder to himself. Dustin was confused too. Mr. Kirby continued to teach as Keith walked out of the classroom to Dean River's office. When Keith arrived to the office, he saw that the man was not Dean Rivers at all. Who was this guy? His hair was very black, he had a mustache which Dean Rivers did not have so obviously this guy was not Dean Rivers. **

** "Sit down now," said the man sternly. **

** "I am very upset with you Mr. Finch," said the man.**

** "You're not the principal," said Keith. He was beginning to get confused. What he didn't know was that it was Herb, the janitor, in disguise and acting as a Dean. **

** "No back sass!" yelled Herb. **

** "Who are you?" asked Keith. He was getting nervous now. He started to sweat. You could tell he was scared. **

** "I happen to be the dean of discipline," said Herb. **

** "Dean of discipline," said Keith. Now he was really confused. **

** "Stop speaking!" he yelled **

** "Okay!" yelled Keith. Herb stood up and continued to talk. **

** "I understand you have been harassing some of the younger students. Is that correct?" he asked. **

** "Well…I," said Keith but he was interrupted.**

** "Don't even think about lying!" said Herb.**

** "Yeah, I guess I have," said Keith.**

** "You guess," said Herb as he got closer to Keith's face. **

** "Yes!" yelled Keith. He was really scared now. He wanted to run out the door, but he couldn't.**

** "Yes what?" said Herb. Keith was speechless. "C'mon Keith say it!" yelled Herb.**

** "I…I…I pick on people!" yelled Keith. So far the plan was working.**

** "You mean you use to," said Herb.**

** "Huh?" said Keith. He was even more scared and confused now.**

** "If I ever hear of you bothering any student on PCA campus again especially younger ones then I will expel you faster than pigtails on a giraffe! Do you understand me!" yelled Herb. **

** "Yes sir!" said Keith as wiped some of Herb's spit off his face. "Except for the giraffe part," said Keith whimpering. **

** "Get out!" yelled Herb.**

** "Yes sir!" yelled Keith. He didn't have to tell him twice. Keith ran out of their like a zebra running away from a lion. As soon as he left, Zoey and Chase came running in. **

** "Herb, you were great!" said Zoey. Herb smiled and laughed as he took off the fake mustache. **

** "Yeah, I was outside and you had me shaking!" said Chase excitingly.**

** "Really, I was good!" he said excitingly.**

** "Are you kidding me?" said Zoey smiling.**

** "That was the best acting any janitor has ever done!" said Chase. This made Herb smile even more. **

** "Now if you'll excuse me there is a clogged toilet in the gym calling my name," said Herb as pulled out a plunger and went to go to the gym. Zoey and Chase laughed then when he left. They had the disgusting look on their faces about the clogged toilet. Later, Keith was walking down the stairs where Dustin and his friend were waiting. **

** "Here he comes," said Dustin nervously. Now would be a great time for him to stand up. **

** "Are you sure that you want to do this?" his friend asked. Dustin took a sip of his soda then responded. **

** "Yeah," said Dustin. He got up and walked over to Keith. **

** "Hey Dustin," said Keith. **

** "Just be quiet!" yelled Dustin. **

** "Huh?" said Keith. He was confused. Zoey and Chase walked by when they saw Dustin standing up to Keith. They quickly hid behind the wall, and watched. "Look I just wanted to tell you…" he was interrupted by Dustin.**

** "I'm sick of you Keith Finch! I'm sick of you pushing me around!" yelled Dustin. Keith put up his hands. He wasn't trying to get Dustin mad and get himself in trouble. Zoey and Chase smiled.**

** "Dude," said Keith.**

** "From now on you do your own homework!"**

** "Look man…" he was interrupted by Dustin again. Dustin was not letting him speak. **

** "And from now I'm not doing your stupid laundry because it smells bad like you!" yelled Dustin. Dustin's friend was shocked. Dustin was killing it out there and Keith wasn't even retaliating with a punch. Dustin was surprised he had not been hit yet. So, he kept on going. **

** "From now on just leave me alone! You got it!" said Dustin. **

** "Yeah sure okay," said Keith and with that he left. Dustin just stood there amazed. Did he really just get Keith Finch to leave him alone and no get himself punched? All of his friends came over to him congratulating him. **

** "That was awesome! How did you do that?" they asked. Zoey and Chase smiled.**

** "Well Zoey, you have done it again!" said Chase. "I'm proud of you!"**

** "Thanks," said Zoey. "But if it weren't for you, I would have kept babying Dustin and not let him defend himself," said Zoey. Chase smiled and they ran off.**

** "That was cool! He actually backed down!" said one of Dustin's friends.**

** "Yeah," said Dustin still shocked about what just happened.**

** "C'mon lets go celebrate!" said his friend.**

** "Yeah, I think I'm just going to go change my underwear," said Dustin and he walked off. Back at the lounge, Chase and Zoey were telling Nicole, TJ, and Michael about Dustin standing up to Keith. **

** "And then he goes and your stupid laundry smells bad like you!" said Chase. Everyone just laughed. **

** "No way!" laughed Michael.**

"**Good for Dustin! I'm proud of him!" said TJ. **

** "Seriously!" said Nicole.**

** "Yeah the kid was on fire!" said Chase.**

** "It was awesome," said Zoey. She was proud of her brother for standing up for himself. **

** "Hey, pass me a Blix," said Chase. Nicole grabbed a Blix and threw it to Chase. **

** "Hey have yall seen Dana?" asked TJ. As soon as he said that, Dana opened the door. She was carrying something that was covered in a blanket. **

** "What's up guys!" said Dana smiling. Immediately she threw off the blanket and out came Elvis. Everybody was excited and shocked. Dana rescued Elvis. **

** "Elvis!" yelled Chase.**

** "Hey Elvis!" yelled Michael. He, Chase, and TJ ran towards them. Dana gave Elvis to Michael. "What's up boy!" he said. TJ went over to Dana and they hugged each other.**

** "How did you get him back?" asked Chase.**

** "I snuck off campus, took a bus to the animal shelter, and got him back," explained Dana. **

** "Aw! So you do love him," said Zoey smiling.**

** "I think she does," said Chase. **

** "I do not," said Dana trying to deny it. **

** "Yes, you do!" said Nicole as she started to sing. "Dana loves Elvis! Dana loves Elvis!" Zoey began to sing with Nicole.**

** "Okay!" said Dana. **

** "It's okay to love Elvis, Dana," said TJ. **

** "Alright, I do love the dog! He is cute," said Dana.**

** "Cuter than me," said TJ as he began to whimper joking with her.**

** "Of course not," said Dana laughing. "But if any of you tell anyone that I did something nice. I will mess you up," said Dana. "I'll be back," she said to TJ and she kissed him. **

** "Isn't she awesome? You got to love that girl!" said TJ. Nicole and Zoey just smiled. They knew that Dana cared she was just trying to keep it cool. They began to play with Elvis. Suddenly Dana came running in. "DA is coming!" she warned them and came back in the room. **

** "Uh oh!" said Nicole.**

** "What are we going to do?" asked Michael panicking.**

** "She'll take Elvis back to the shelter if she finds him," said TJ.**

** "You think," said Michael. Then Nicole remembered something, **

** "What trick?" asked Chase. **

** "We taught him a trick!" said Zoey. **

** "Put him down," said Nicole. **

** "Hurry!" said Dana. Michael quickly put Elvis down. **

** "You ready Elvis?" asked Zoey. **

** "Hide!" yelled Nicole and Zoey. Elvis quickly ran under the bed and hide behind the stuffed animals. Just in time too, Coco, the DA, came in.**

** "Hey Coco!" they all said. **

** "So it looks like we have a little problem here," said Coco. They got scared. Did she see Elvis?**

** "Problem?" said Nicole.**

** "You know the PCA rule," said Coco. Everyone just starred point blank. **

** "No boys are allowed in the girls dorm after eight," said Coco. Everyone let out a huge but quiet relief. "It is 8:04," said Coco. **

** "Oh well we were just leaving," said Chase. **

** "Yeah, we'll soon be a memory," said Michael.**

** "You won't have to worry about us," said TJ.**

** "Hurry," said Coco. And she walked out. **

** "Thank God," said Chase. **

** "I guess we better go!" said Michael.**

** "See you gorgeous!" said TJ.**

** "Bye handsome!" said Dana. They gave each other a real quick kiss.**

** "See you girls," said Chase. The girls waved and the guys left. They left Elvis with the girls until the next morning. **

** The next morning Zoey and Nicole were walking with Chase to class. "I love this bottle of water," said Nicole. **

** "I hate water," said Chase. Then Dustin came over.**

** "Hey Zo!" said Dustin. He was looking sharp today.**

** "Hey kiddo! What's up?" asked Zoey.**

** "Well I was wondering if you could help me look cool before I go to class," said Dustin.**

** "Sure," she said as she and Nicole fixed Dustin up. **

** "There you go!" said Zoey.**

** "Thanks Zo! Thanks Nicole!" said Dustin. "See yall later." He took off. Zoey was happy that she and Dustin had made up. For now on she would let him fight his own battles unless he wanted her to help. **

** Well I hope liked it. Please give good reviews. Prank Week will be uploaded tomorrow, and it kind has a little twist to it. Come find out after I post it. Tell me what you guys thought about my version of Defending Dustin. I would love to here all of you guys' opinions. Like some of that TJ and Dana action? I feel like I am using TJ more than Chase. I will try not to that. Tell me what you think of my version of Zoey 101 so far. Is it great? Is it bad? Thank you for reading! **


	8. Prank Week

** Hey guys, thank you for all the good reviews especially from Boris Yelstin and Multiglory13. Anyway, I know it has been a while since I have written. Sorry about that, I have been sick all weekend and couldn't really concentrate to do these stories then the power went out earlie, and this week has just been crazy. Thank you for your patience. Keep on reviewing. Now finally, here is my version of prank week. This one has a little twist. Some of this credit goes to Boris Yelstin for giving me the idea for this twist in the episode. Thanks man! Enjoy everyone! **

**Disclaimer:**** Once again, I do not own Zoey 101.**

**Chapter 8**

**Season 1, Episode 6**

**Prank Week**

** It was another beautiful morning at PCA. The clock turned 7:00 which meant that the girls in room 101 were just getting up for school. "Wake up guys. It's seven," said Zoey still waking up. **

** "I'm up," said Dana. Zoey looked up at the top bunk for Nicole. However, Nicole was no where to be found. **

** "Where's Nicole?" asked Zoey.**

** "Up there," said Dana. She started kicking Nicole's bed. "Nicole wake up!" But Nicole wasn't up there. **

** "She isn't up there. Where could she be?" asked Zoey curious to know where her best friend was. Suddenly out of nowhere, Nicole popped out of Zoey's bed. **

** "Hi!" yelled Nicole. Zoey screamed and she fell of the bed. She quickly got herself back up. **

** "Nicole, what are you doing?" she asked. **

** "I had a bad dream in the middle of the night. And usually when I have a bad dream, I crawl in the bed with my mom, but she's back home in Kansas," explained Nicole. It felt like Nicole could go on and on for hours if she wanted to. Zoey just took a deep breath. "Did I scare you?" asked Nicole.**

** "Oh no, I always wake up with a scream and a heart attack," said Zoey sarcastically. Nicole felt bad.**

** "I am sorry," said Nicole. Suddenly there was a knock at their door. It was Quinn who came flinging the door open. **

** "Quick come outside! You have to see this!" said Quinn and she ran out. The girls looked at each other. Then they flew out of bed and joined the other girls to see what the problem was. When all the girls got outside, they were shocked with what they saw. Their entire dorm was covered in toilet paper from top to bottom.**

** "Somebody TP our dorm," said Zoey looking at their dorm. **

** "And there's toilet paper everywhere," said Nicole. Zoey just rolled her eyes. Nicole was having one of those moments again. The girls looked around. **

** "Who did this?" asked Quinn. **

** "That's what I want to know," said Dana. Everyone just sighed. Out of all the strangest moments they have had at PCA, this one was the craziest. **

** "Wait maybe this was an accident," said Nicole. Dana just starred at Nicole. How in the world could this have been an accident? Nicole should be smart enough to realize that.**

** "This was no accident. This was an attack on the girl's dorm," said Vickie. All the girls agreed. **

** "And whoever did it is going to pay," said Dana. **

** "Yeah!" said all the girls. **

** "Yeah, let's hunt them down and surgically remove their kidneys," said Quinn. Everyone just starred at her. By pay, they didn't mean hurt. Quinn takes things to seriously. Her thing of punishment was to remove people's organs. **

** "I would hate to be her child," whispered Zoey to Nicole. Nicole just nodded. **

** "I mean whoever did this is going to pay," said Quinn. The girls went back to agreeing. **

** Later that day Dana, Zoey, and Nicole went to the courtyard. "Ugh, I thought that class was never going to end," said Dana. She was tired from all her classes today, and it was only lunch time. Besides she cared more about finding out who TP their dorm this morning. **

** "Why does history have to be so boring?" asked Zoey. She was tired as well. **

** "You know why history is so boring. Because none of our past Presidents were cute," said Nicole. **

** "Abraham Lincoln was kind of cute," said Zoey. **

** "That big hat," said Dana. **

** "Yeah, the big hat kind of killed his cuteness," said Nicole.**

** "I thought the guy in the theatre did," said Zoey puzzled. **

** "Yeah, well him too," said Nicole as she went on to eat her salad. Suddenly the guys came over. **

** "What goes on?" asked Chase. **

** "Hey," said Logan. **

** "What's up," said Michael.**

** "Hey," said the girls.**

** "How are you today, gorgeous," said TJ to Dana. They kissed each other. **

"**Get a room man!" said Logan. **

"**Jealous Logan?" said TJ. **

"**No, I just don't want to be looking at you two making out," said Logan. **

"**Then don't look," said Dana. Logan just rolled his eyes.**

"**Well I think TJ and Dana are cute together!" said Nicole.**

"**Yeah man, why are you trying to interrupt their groove," said Michael.**

"**Thank you Nicole and Michael!" said TJ.**

"**So I hear you girls woke up to a little surprise this morning," said Logan laughing.**

"**Yeah, someone TP our whole dorm," said Nicole.**

"**We saw," said Chase.**

"**Yeah, somebody got you girls good," said Michael.**

"**Real good," said TJ. **

"**We're going to find out who," said Dana. **

"**I already have some theories," said Zoey. "I'm thinking it was either the football team or maybe…"**

"**It was us," said Logan.**

"**Maybe it was hippies," said Nicole. **

"**We did it," said Michael.**

"**All of us," said TJ. The girls kept on talking. **

"**I hear hippies live by the beach so maybe they snuck on campus last night and…" said Nicole but she was stopped by Zoey. **

** "Wait a second," said Zoey stopping Nicole from speaking. She turned to the guys. "Did you guys just say you did it?" asked Zoey. **

** "Yeah," said Logan.**

** "We did it, said Michael. **

** "Guilty is charged," said TJ.**

** "Surprise," said Chase. Dana quickly smacked TJ on the arm. He quickly removed it from around her. **

** "Ow, what was that for?" asked TJ grabbing his arm.**

"**You TP our dorm," said Dana. Zoey threw a grape at Chase. It hit him right in the face.**

** "Hey don't be throwing grapes," said Chase. **

** "Why did you guys TP our dorm?" asked Nicole. **

** "Because its prank week," said Logan. **

** "Yeah," said Chase.**

"**Prank week," said Michael. TJ just nodded. The girls were confused.**

** "Okay, what is prank week?" asked Zoey curiously. **

** "Man, do girls know anything," said Logan.**

** "I know how to make you cry," said Dana. **

** "What are you going to do kiss me," said Logan mockingly. **

** "You wish," said Dana. **

** "Yeah, I do" said Logan.**

** "But she is with me," said TJ as he got close to Dana and starred at Logan. **

** "Yeah and if she wasn't, then she would come to me," said Logan.**

** "Like I said only in your dreams Reese," said Dana. **

** "Besides the only thing girls do with him are reject him for being a jerk," said TJ. Logan just starred at him. "Just saying," said TJ.**

** "Alright will somebody explain to me what prank week is right now," said Zoey. As much as she loved teasing Logan, she was more interested about prank week. **

** "Okay look, it's this tradition we have here at PCA and happens only one week every year," said Chase. **

** "This week," said Michael. **

** "You see the returning students," said Chase.**

** "That's us," said Logan. **

** "Play pranks on the all new students," explained Chase. **

** "That would be you," said Logan pointing to the girls. Zoey, Dana, and Nicole did not like this tradition so far.**

** "It's like your initiation in PCA," said Michael. **

** "Its fun," said Logan.**

** "It can be if you're the one not being pranked," said TJ.**

** "In other words its fun for us," said Michael.**

** "Not for you," said Chase. Nicole was suspicious.**

** "Are you sure this isn't just some excuse for the guys to pick on the girls," said Nicole. **

** "No, we do this every year," explained Michael. **

** "Yeah it just so happens that this is the first year that girls are allowed into PCA," said Chase.**

** "Which makes you guys prime targets," said Logan.**

** "Okay and what do we do?" asked Zoey. She was hoping they could prank the guys back. **

** "Nothing," said Logan. **

** "Except you know, get pranked," said Chase. **

** "And we're just suppose to take it," said Dana. She didn't think this was fair at all. **

** "Hey there catching on," said Logan in a cocky tone. Nicole just rolled her eyes at him. **

** "Chill Logan, just save it for prank week," said TJ. **

** "Okay well, I think prank week is idiotic," said Zoey.**

** "Hey we had to do it our first year," said Michael. **

** "Yeah and the pranks were pretty harsh," said Chase. "You remember prank week our first year TJ?" he asked.**

** "Ah, the cruel memories," said TJ. Then the guys started to remember the pranks done to them their first year at PCA in sixth grade. **

**Chase's POV and Flashback:**

**I remember prank week my first year. I was walking around just minding my own business. When all of the sudden, these kids grabbed me tied me up with jump rope and put me in the fountain. Everybody was laughing at me. I was so embarrassed and very wet. **

**End of POV and Flashback**

**Michael's POV and Flashback:**

**I remember prank week alright. I went swimming at the pool having a good time and everything. Suddenly I saw a dorsal fin. You see I have terrible phobia of sharks. Well I am scared of roller coasters more than I am sharks but anyway. What I didn't realize at the time was that I am in a swimming pool not the ocean because I was having my moment. I started swimming away screaming, "Shark! Don't eat me!" I got out of that pool and ran for my life. Kids started laughing at me. It wasn't till later that I realized that I was being pranked. **

**End of POV and Flashback**

**TJ's POV and Flashback:**

**Prank week was the worst. I was walking through the courtyard on my way to class. I didn't notice that there was a rope hanging from a tree which sprung the trap. Anyway, I accidently stepped on the rope which activated the trap. The rope tied me by the legs and up I went. Next thing I knew, I was hanging upside down. Kids were all around me and just laughing. Some kids even put a mustache on me in marker. I was so embarrassed. What kind of prank was this? That week was my worst week at PCA ever. At least until the week everyone found out I had autism and made fun of me. It's all good in the hood now.**

**End of POV and Flashback**

**Logan's POV and Flashback:**

**Prank week was so embarrassing. I was fast asleep. Everything was peaceful. That is until I woke up and found myself outside with everyone starring at me. "Good morning Logan," said a kid. Next thing I knew I was outside and the kids were laughing at me. I tried to hide myself under my blanket but it was no good. Glad prank week is over for me, but now I get to get other kids on prank week and they can't prank me anymore.**

**End of POV and Flashback**

** The girls just looked at the guys. "Well we are not going to be such easy targets," said Dana. **

** "Yeah, now that we know about prank week, we are going to be on guard," said Zoey. **

** "Good luck," said TJ. **

** "Uh, Nicole can you toss this bottle in that trash can?" asked Michael. He handed Nicole the bottle. Nicole grabbed the bottle and went to throw it in the trash can. When she went to throw it in, some kid came out of the trash can and scared the living junk out of Nicole. She ran and screamed. The guys just laughed. Dana and Zoey just rolled their eyes.**

** "You got to love prank week," said Logan. **

** "Yep," said Michael. He and Logan gave each other a high five. **

** "C'mon lets go after her," said Zoey. Dana got up with her and they went after Nicole. Later after school, the guys walked by to see Dean Rivers with some people who were cleaning the statue of the founder of PCA. **

** "And I want to get a few shots of Mr. Bradford standing with me right by his father's statue," said Dean Rivers.**

** "Oh, hey Dean Rivers!" said Chase as he, Michael, Logan, and TJ came by. **

** "What's going on Dean?" said TJ. **

** "Boys," greeted Dean Rivers. **

** "What is going on with the statue?" asked Logan.**

** "I am having it clean," said Dean Rivers. He turned back to the guy cleaning the statue. "Make sure you polish his butt," said Dean Rivers. The guy just starred at Dean Rivers in a weird way. Is this guy serious? **

** "Did just ask the guy to polish his butt?" whispered TJ to Chase.**

** "I guess if you want statue clean, you got make sure his butt stays clean," said Chase. TJ just looked him weird. **

** "Thanks for the wonderful information," said TJ. **

** "Hey you asked," said Chase. Logan just laughed.**

** "Why are you having it clean?" asked Logan. **

** "Because tomorrow morning, I am having some photos taken in front of it with Mr. Bradford," explained Dean Rivers. You could tell he was proud of it. The guys were amazed. **

** "Mr. Bradford!" said Michael in amazement. **

** "The guy who founded PCA," said Chase. **

** "No not that Mr. Bradford. He has been dead for years. His son is coming here," explained Dean Rivers. "You boys live in this dorm. **

** "Yes sir," said Chase.**

** "We do," said Logan.**

** "Yep," said Michael.**

** "Why do you ask sir?" asked TJ.**

** "Because I want you to make sure it's perfect. I don't want to see any trash or teenage items mucking up the ground," said Dean Rivers.**

** "No sir," said Michael.**

** "We promise," said TJ.**

** "No trash," said Logan.**

** "Or teenage items," said Chase with a weird look. **

"**Did he just say teenage items?" whispered TJ to Michael.**

"**Yep," said Michael. Dean Rivers turned back to the guys cleaning the statue.**

** "Get the bird poop off his shoulders!" said Dean Rivers. The guy looked at him weirdly again. **

**Zoey's POV**

** Meanwhile the girls were in the lounge talking about the guys and prank week. "Well I don't think that we should just sit around and just take it," said Vickie. "I think we should prank the guys back." All the girls nodded in agreement. They began talking about how they should get the guys back. **

** "Wait, I have the perfect prank," said Quinn. She was smiling so hard about this idea that I though her face was going to freeze up. No telling what crazy Quinn had planned.**

** "We are not going to remove anyone's kidneys," said Nicole. **

** "No, okay we wait till its dark," said Quinn.**

** "Yeah," said Martha "Keep talking." I was not liking this at all. **

** "Then we sneak up to one of the boy's dorms," explained Quinn. **

** "Yeah, loving this," said Nicole. I was beginning to like the plan too. **

** "Then we set off a sonic high free device and render the boys unconscious," said Quinn. Then the moment died. Well, I guess that's Quinn for ya. Her plans are never simple. The smiles from our faces disappeared. **

** "Quinn, there is no sonic device that renders people unconscious," said Nicole.**

** "Oh really, just you wait," said Quinn and she walked off. Nicole noticed that I was being silent. **

** "Zoey, how come you are not saying anything? You always say things," said Nicole. **

** "I don't know. I just don't feel like we should stick to their level," I said. **

** "What do you mean?" asked Dana. She had that curious face. I think even she was surprised that I wasn't taking any action. **

** "Well I mean. We'll prank them, and then they'll prank us back. What is the point," I said. I just didn't feel like it made since to keep pranking them back. **

** "So we should just sit around and be victims," said Nicole. **

** "No I think we should just talk to some of the guys, and tell them that we don't want to be part of prank week," I said. **

** "But it's a PCA tradition," said Vickie.**

** "Yeah and it use to be a tradition that girls weren't even allowed here but we changed that," said Zoey. The girls agreed with me. I'm sure some of the guys would stop pranking us if we asked them to stop. Maybe not Logan, but Chase would if I asked him. Michael might too. TJ would especially if Dana explained to her she didn't want to be pranked. Suddenly, there was a scream outside. It sounded like Michael. Without thinking we just ran out of the girls lounge and ran outside. Not knowing that there was a surprise waiting for us. **

**End of POV**

** All the girls ran outside to see what was going on. Suddenly, Logan came out from the rooftops. "And fire!" shouted Logan as he threw the first water balloon. Then all the other guys came out and threw the water balloons at the girls. All the girls started to scream. The boys just kept pelting them with water balloons. After a while, the guys finally stopped.**

** "Alright, I think they have had enough," said Chase. **

** "Chill guys!" said TJ.**

** "Cease fire!" yelled Michael. The rest of the boys stopped. **

** "You're all dead!" yelled Dana. She was not happy. Her clothes were soaked and sticky from all the water.**

** "It's okay Dana. It's just water balloons. It's no big deal," said Zoey trying to calm Dana down. Zoey was trying to stay positive. Dana thought it was a big deal. She did not like to get wet unless she was at the beach, pool, or in the shower. **

** "In coming!" yelled Logan as he through a water balloon as big as a person's head. Everybody looked up. TJ, Michael, and Chase's jaw just dropped. Zoey watched as the water balloon fell right on top of her head. She was mad now. Now she was very soaked. Zoey had tried to remain calm over this prank week thing, but now the guys had forced her to get dirty. **

** "Okay, this means war," said Zoey. All the girls nodded in agreement. Later in the girls lounge after they had gotten themselves cleaned up, the girls went on to plan how they would get the guys back, It didn't take long though because Zoey came up with an excellent idea. The girls dressed up in camouflage and put black paint lines on each side of their face. "Okay, everyone knows the plan right?" said Zoey. All the girls nodded. "Okay then, lets make sure we have everything," said Zoey. **

** "I got the dress," said Vickie. **

** "Good," said Zoey.**

** "I got the paint," said Dana as she held it up.**

** "Perfect," said Zoey, So far everything was going great. **

** "I got the bra," said Nicole as she held up a huge bra. It was bigger than what the girls had ever seen before. **

** "Where did you get that?" asked Zoey shocked. **

** "I got out of the dryer while Coco was doing laundry," explained Nicole. **

** "You stole our dorm advisors bra," said Dana in amazement. If Coco found out, she would not be happy. **

** "Where else was I supposed to get a bra this big," said Nicole. Suddenly Quinn came running in. She was excited too.**

** "I did it," said Quinn. **

** "What did you do," asked Zoey. Although she hated that she had to ask. **

** "I built this," said Quinn and she held out a device that was made in ball form. "It's a sonic neuro neutralizer," said Quinn. The girls didn't understand what that really meant. **

** "We don't speak geek," said Dana. **

** "Explain," said Zoey. **

** "Well I just press this button, and it demits a high frequency sound that interferes with brain waves. Causing anyone within 100 yards to lose consciousness," said Quinn. She was smiling in a devious way. All the girls were getting kind of nervous. **

** "Quinn that's not going to work," said Nicole. Why wouldn't Quinn ever listen to them? They don't want to be experimented on. **

** "Then you forced me to demonstrate. Prepare to be knocked unconscious," said Quinn. She pressed the button, but all it did was make a very high pitched noise. Everyone began to cover their ears. **

** "Quinn turn it off!" yelled Zoey. The noise was so high pitched that it cracked the lens on Quinn's glasses. Quinn immediately turned it off. All the girls removed their hands from their ears. They were really annoyed. Quinn was upset about her invention not working. **

"**We should all be unconscious," said Quinn. "Do you feel dizzy, confused, woozy?" asked Quinn.**

"**No," said Nicole who was very annoyed. **

"**Just annoyed," said Zoey. Quinn kept looking at her little machine.**

"**It must need adjustments," said Quinn.**

"**So does your head," said Dana. Quinn just walked away. **

"**Alright let's go get this done," said Zoey. **

"**Right," said the girls and they started to walk out of the lounge. Suddenly Coco stopped right in front of them. **

"**Where are you going?" asked Coco with a stern look. **

"**Oh hi Coco," said Nicole. They were nervous. They could not let Coco find out what they were doing otherwise the prank would never go through.**

"**Um… We were just getting ready to study together," lied Zoey. Dana and Nicole nodded their heads. **

"**Dressed in camouflage," said Coco. She was beginning to get suspicious. The girls knew that she wasn't that easy to fool. **

"**It's a new fashion thing," said Nicole. In her mind, Nicole was just hoping that Coco would buy it. **

"**Camouflage is the new black," said Zoey. **

"**Yeah," said the girls. **

"**I see. Alright well I am going to go watch Leno," said Coco. The girls were relieved. Coco had actually bought it, and they could continue with their plan. "Oh wait!" she said. The girls quickly turned around. Have any of you seen a large bra about yea big," said Coco. The girls just lied.**

"**No," said the girls. Nicole was the first one to run out of their immediately after Coco turned back around since she was the one that had the bra. The next morning, the guys were walking to class. They turned around to see that the statue had been messed with. They guys turned around. **

** "Oh my God," said TJ. **

** "I can't believe it," said Chase. The statue of Mr. Bradford had been put in a dress. There was paint on it to make it look like make up. It also had a girls wig on it with a bow tied to it. The guys were shocked. The girls had got them back. They had forgotten what Dean Rivers had told them. **

** "They're not supposed to prank us back. That is against tradition," said Logan. **

** "Yeah but it does look kind of cute," said Michael. Chase and TJ just looked at Michael. Then the girls walked by. **

** "Good morning guys," said Zoey. **

** "Hey, nice statue," said Nicole trying to pretend they had nothing to do with it. **

** "It really makes your dorm look special," said Dana jokingly. **

** "Hey Logan, is that your dress on him," said Zoey joking around. The other guys just laughed except for Logan. **

** "You guys are not suppose to prank us back," said Logan. Their smiles were soon turned into worries because they saw Dean Rivers with Mr. Bradford coming in a little cart. **

** "Uh oh!" said Dana.**

** "Dean Rivers," warned Nicole. When Dean Rivers and Mr. Bradford got out of the cart, and boy Mr. Bradford was not happy. The girls were scared now. They didn't realize that Mr. Bradford and Dean rivers were coming by here today. **

** "Dean Rivers!" yelled Mr. Bradford. **

** "Yes sir," said dean Rivers nervously. **

** "Would you care to explain to me why the statue of my father is wearing that!" said Mr. Bradford. The camera people started to take pictures of it. "Oh daddy, what have they done to you?" yelled Mr. Bradford as he walked over to the statue. Dean Rivers ran over to the camera guy taking pictures. "Don't take pictures," said Dean Rivers as he grabbed the camera away from him. **

** "Here let me get this off of you," said Mr. Bradford to his father's statue. He yanked the dress off, but when he did. It revealed the bra and panties on the statue. Mr. Bradford was shocked and very upset. "Under garments!" yelled Mr. Bradford. Dean Rivers walked over to the guys and girls. **

** "Who did this? I demand to know this instance," said Dean Rivers. He was very upset. Everyone was silent.**

** "I'll tell you who did it," said Logan. Chase stopped him. **

** "No because we don't know who did it, right," said Chase starring at Logan. That stare meant don't say anything. **

** "I'm not taking the heat for this," said Logan. **

** "C'mon do you really want to get the girls in trouble bro," whispered TJ. **

** "Better than me," said Logan. TJ and Chase just rolled their eyes. **

** "Man that's a big bra!" said Michael. Dean Rivers was mad now. They had embarrassed him in front of his boss. **

** "I'm not going to ask you again. Who did this?" asked Dean Rivers.**

** "Um… technically sir, you just did ask again," said Chase trying to get them off the subject. **

** "Chase," said Dean Rivers pointing at him with an angry glare. **

** "Sorry," said Chase. Zoey couldn't take it anymore. She didn't want the guys to get in trouble for what they did. So she just decided to admit it to them. **

** "We did it," said Zoey. Nicole and Dana looked at her. **

** "Who is we?" asked Mr. Bradford with a stern look.**

** "Us girls," said Dana. Nicole just raised her hand. **

** "Well I should have known," said Mr. Bradford.**

** "Oh c'mon, it was just a harmless prank," said Chase.**

** "Its not like anyone got hurt," said TJ.**

** "This is what I get for allowing girls at PCA," said Mr. Bradford. Zoey was upset. This guy was being sexist towards girl over one silly prank. **

** "Okay now wait a second," said Zoey. Mr. Bradford ignored her and continued talking. **

** "My father intended for this school to be for boys only, and so did I. But I let my wife talk me into letting girls in which I knew was a bad idea," said Mr. Bradford.**

** "Sir," said Zoey trying to talk to him, but once again he ignored her. **

** "Girls enjoy your next few months here at Pacific Coast Academy because after this semester this school goes back to boys only," said Mr. Bradford. The girls were upset. They couldn't come back here next semester.**

** "Now hang on a minute. Don't you think you are being a little harsh now!" said TJ. "I mean all they did was pull a little prank."**

** "No, I don't son," said Mr. Bradford. "Do you have a problem with that," said Mr. Bradford. **

** "You bet I do! I think you are overreacting about this," said TJ. **

** "TJ shut up," said Chase. Mr. Bradford was mad now. They had never seen his face look so red. **

** "Well then sir, I will have you know that I am in charge of this school. And I will do what I choose to do for this school, and there is nothing you can do about it," said Mr. Bradford.**

** "Yeah well at least he's not bald," said Logan. Everyone laughed. **

** "Like I said, no girls after this semester," said Mr. Bradford. "And you!" said Mr. Bradford pointing at Chase. **

** "Me," said Chase.**

** "Get those panties off my father," said Mr. Bradford. Chase was upset about this. Everyone just laughed. Then Mr. Bradford pointed at TJ. "And you! Since you think you're so smart. Take that bra off of my father as well," said Mr. Bradford. Bradford. He walked away and Dean Rivers went after him. **

** "Ah man," said TJ. Dana felt bad for TJ and Chase. They did try to stand up for them, and now they were being punished for it. Especially since that was Coco's bra. Zoey was upset. Their retaliation had just got them kicked out of PCA. **

** Later Dana, Zoey, and Nicole went to Dean River's office to try to change Mr. Bradford's mind. "I meant what I said. After this semester, no more girls at PCA," said Mr. Bradford. **

** "Mr. Bradford, this was just a harmless prank," said Dean Rivers. **

** "Harmless prank, they disgraced the memory of my daddy and his underwear," said Mr. Bradford.**

** "I understand sir, but still don't you think you should give them a week of detention instead of getting rid of all the girls. I mean thy said they were sorry," said Dean Rivers. He felt that Mr. Bradford was being a little harsh. **

** "No, I know what I'm doing. Do not question me again Rivers!" said Mr. Bradford. **

** "Sir, if I could just explain," said Zoey but once again she was interrupted. **

** "This is what happens when you put teenage boys with teenage girls together. You know what you get. High jinx and I don't like high jinx. I like my jinx low," said Mr. Bradford. **

** "Look we are really really sorry," said Dana. **

** "Please don't make me go back to my old school. The boys are all dumb and gross!" said Nicole. She sounded like she was about to cry.**

** "We swear that it will never happen again," said Zoey.**

** "Oh, I know that because after this semester you're gone. Pacific Coast Academy will once again be an institution for boys only," said Mr. Bradford. **

** "You can't do that!" yelled Zoey.**

** "Oh yes I can. My father founded this school I could put ducks in the toilets if I wanted to," said Mr. Bradford. The girls just looked at him weirdly.**

** "Mr. Bradford, you are going too far with this," said Dean Rivers. **

** "Oh really, if you think that Rivers then you are fired!" said Mr. Bradford. Dean Rivers was shocked. Did he just get fired? "Now get out of here all of you!" he yelled. **

** "You can't fire Dean Rivers! He was trying to make the situation better!" said Dana. **

** "I just did. Now out! Rivers, you will pack all your things and leave tomorrow morning," said Mr. Bradford. **

"**Yes sir," said Dean Rivers. The girls and Dean Rivers left the office.**

"**We are sorry we got you fired Dean Rivers," said Zoey.**

"**Yeah, you could have just taken his side," said Nicole.**

"**You don't deserve to loose your job," said Dana.**

"**Girls, thank you for your support, but what Mr. Bradford says goes. It's not your fault I got fired," said Dean Rivers. "I better go tell the wife the bad news," said Dean rivers and he walked away. The girls felt bad. First they get kicked out of PCA and now Dean Rivers lost his job, and they felt like it was all their fault. The girls walked over to the bench in the courtyard. This had been the worst day ever. Nicole threw her book bag on the bench and just sat down on it. Zoey and Dana could tell that she was about to cry. **

"**I cannot believe that we got kicked out over a dumb statue," said Zoey. She was as mad as can be. **

"**And Dean Rivers should not have gotten fired for standing up for us," said Dana. "This is just stupid!" said Dana. Nicole laid her face down on her book bag and started to cry. Zoey rushed over to her. **

"**Nicole don't cry," said Zoey.**

"**I don't want to leave. This is the best school ever. Its got a swimming pool, cute boys, a beach across the street, it has cute boys," said Nicole. **

"**Well I am sure there are cute boys at the schools in Kansas," said Zoey trying to comfort her friend. **

"**No they're all dumb and gross. I want to stay here at PCA," said Nicole. **

"**This all the guys fault!" said Dana.**

"**I know, them and their stupid prank week," said Zoey. Then they saw Quinn passing by. "Quinn did you hear? This is going to be our last semester at PCA," said Zoey. Quinn was too busy to even realize what she said.**

** "Can't talk, plotting revenge," said Quinn in a devious voice and she walked away with her sonic device in her hand. **

** "I am going to miss her freakish ways," said Nicole and she continued to cry. Zoey had had enough of this. **

** "Okay that's it, I am going to fix this right now!" said Zoey. She was going to give Mr. Bradford a piece of her mind. She walked over to what use to be Dean River's office. "So with all due respect sir, I think it's not fair to blame all the girls at PCA when the whole thing was my idea, or to fire Dean Rivers for standing up for us," said Zoey. **

** "You know what Miss Brooks? You have a point but you must know my decision was clear. My fathers image was smudged in front of the entire school," said Mr. Bradford. **

** "But it was my idea. I'm the…the smudger," said Zoey. **

"**Huh?" said Mr. Bradford. He thought about it. **

"**I think the other girls should be allowed to stay at PCA. Kick me out instead, and give Dean Rivers his job back," said Zoey. **

"**Alright fine, but why should I give Rivers his job back?" said Dean Rivers.**

"**Because he is one of the only one's to know how to actually control things here at PCA," said Zoey.**

"**Alright fine Zoey Brooks, you are expelled," said Mr. Bradford.**

"**And the rest of the girls can stay plus Dean Rivers gets his job back," said Zoey.**

"**On one condition," said Mr. Bradford.**

"**What?" said Zoey curiously. What was she going to have do to seal the agreement?**

"**You apologize," said Mr. Bradford.**

"**I'm sorry," said Zoey.**

"**Not just to me but in front of this entire school, and then you leave," said Mr. Bradford. Zoey was upset that she had to leave. She had so many friends here and great memories that she held here in just her first year here. Zoey went back to her dorm, and started to pack for tomorrow morning. She didn't want to leave, but she had no choice. Nicole and Dana didn't want her to leave. Nicole kept trying to unpack her. **

"**You're not leaving," said Nicole.**

"**Yes I am," said Zoey as she put her PCA jacket back in her suitcase. Nicole just took it back out. "Nicole, would you stop unpacking me?" said Zoey. **

"**No," said Nicole. She did not want her best friend to leave. Dana did not want Zoey to leave either, but she has been known to hide her emotions. **

"**Yes," said Zoey. She put a pink shirt in her suitcase. Then Dana took the pink shirt out of Zoey's suitcase. **

"**Dana, you're going to have to let me leave," said Zoey.**

"**I know. This is mine," said Dana pointing to the pink shirt. **

"**Oh sorry," said Zoey. She continued to pack. **

"**Here take it," said Dana as she handed it back to Zoey. "Something to remember me," she said. **

"**Are you sure?" said Zoey. **

"**Take it," said Dana. **

"**Aw, thank you but you know I can't forget about you and Nicole," said Zoey. Dana just smiled. **

"**This is so wrong. Zoey, you can't leave! It's…" said Nicole. She was about to cry again.**

"**Here comes the waterworks," said Dana. **

"**I can't help it if I cry!" said Nicole. She couldn't believe that Dana was trying to act all cool when their best friend/roommate was leaving for good. She rubbed the tears in her eyes, but then she couldn't feel any tears. "Hey no tears are coming out," said Nicole. She tried to feel her eyes for tears again. "Nothing, I cried myself dry. That's so sad." Then Vickie walked in. **

"**Hey Zoey, there's a phone call for you in the lounge," said Vickie. She walked out. Zoey was puzzled. Who in the world would call her in the lounge?**

"**Who calls me in the lounge?" asked Zoey looking at Dana and Nicole. **

"**C'mon lets go down there," said Dana. And the three of them walked down together to the lounge. Nicole was still trying to get tears to come out. **

"**How could I be out of tears?" said Nicole. Then she saw the other two already walking out to the lounge. "Wait!" she said and ran out. When they got to the lounge, they saw a huge cake with all the girls standing behind it. Zoey was surprised. **

"**What's going on?" asked Zoey. **

"**We wanted to say thanks," said Gabby. **

"**For fixing it so that we could all stay here at PCA," said Vickie. Zoey smiled. She knew that she the best friends in the world here at PCA. It was sad that she was going to have to leave them. She walked up to the cake and read the inscription written in frosting on it. **

"**We'll miss you Zowie?" read Zoey. **

"**They misspelled it. Sorry," said Vickie. Zoey just smiled. It didn't matter to how they spelled it on the cake. She was going to enjoy this moment with her friends. **

"**Its okay," said Zoey. She blew out the candles. "Thanks guys," and she gave them all a big hug. Then the guys along with Dean Rivers walked in. **

"**What's up," said Chase. **

"**Just sort of saying goodbye," said Zoey. **

"**Listen Zoey we feel kind of bad about everything. The whole prank week thing got out of hand. You know we didn't know anybody would um… We didn't want you to um… You know what I'm saying," said Chase. Zoey was confused. So were all the other girls. **

"**Man you don't even know what you're saying," said Michael. Zoey just laughed. **

"**Look Zoey, what he was trying to say is that we're sorry for starting all this trouble. It got way out of hand," said TJ. **

"**Yeah and we think it stinks that you have to leave," said Michael.**

"**Zoey I want to thank you for convincing Mr. Bradford into giving me my job back as well. I hate that you have to leave because of all of this. I should've been more observant about this whole prank week thing," said Dean Rivers. **

"**It's not your fault Dean Rivers. I feel bad that you lost your job. It's not fair to you," said Zoey.**

"**It's alright. Still I have to say that I am proud of you for helping all the girls being able to stay here at PCA. Besides I work as a janitor here now. Not the best but its still a job. Anyway Zoey Brooks I wish I could help you stay, but it's out of my hands now," said Dean Rivers.**

"**Thank you Dean… I mean Mr. Rivers," said Zoey. She felt bad that Dean Rivers went from being a Dean to a janitor. That had to be the worst job ever. **

"**Oh, we also got you something," said Michael. He pulled out a present bag, and gave it to Zoey. Zoey pulled out a stuffed bunny wearing a PCA t-shirt from the bag. **

"**Aw, it's a bunny with a PCA shirt on it," said Zoey.**

"**Chase picked it out," said Logan smiling. **

"**Okay why tell people?" said Chase embarrassed. His face began to blush bright red. **

"**C'mon lets eat the Zowie cake," said Vickie. Everyone dived in. TJ walked up to Dana. **

"**Hey," said TJ.**

"**Hey," said Dana. **

"**Look I'm sorry for TP yall's dorm yesterday," said TJ. "It was childish of me, and I'm sorry. Are you still mad at me?" asked TJ.**

"**Maybe," said Dana as she pretended to still be upset at TJ.**

"**Look I know this won't solve the fact Zoey has to leave, but I also got you something," said TJ. Dana looked as TJ pulled out a bag. He then gave it to her.**

"**What is this?" asked Dana curiously. **

"**Take a look," said TJ. Dana reached down and pulled out a bear with a shirt that had a heart on it. On the heart were the words "I love you" on it. Dana smiled and hugged TJ. **

"**You are forgiven," said Dana and she gave TJ a kiss and a hug. Meanwhile Michael was trying to get Chase to tell Zoey his feelings.**

"**C'mon man," said Michael. **

"**What?" said Chase acting like he didn't know.**

"**You know what. Zoey is leaving tomorrow and if you don't tell her how you feel now. Then that's it," said Michael. Chase looked at Zoey. He was right. Zoey was leaving. He might not ever see her again. "Last chance," said Michael.**

"**Yeah I don't know, I mean…" said Chase, but Michael pushed him towards Zoey. "Hey," he said to Zoey. Zoey was a little startled. Where in the world did Chase come from?**

"**Hey," said Zoey. **

**Listen Zoey um…" he began as he pulled her over to the side. "I just wanted to say that I think it has been real great getting to know you and hanging out with you and stuff. Playing fuse ball, going to movies, and doing homework together. I kind wanted to say something. Would this be a good time?" he asked.**

"**Well yeah, I'm standing right here," said Zoey.**

"**Yeah, there you are," said Chase.**

"**Hi," said Zoey.**

"**Hi," said Chase. Well this was an awkward moment. "So, what I wanted to say was…" he was interrupted by Quinn. **

"**I've done it!" said Quinn. Chase rolled his eyes. "I've got to get my point out instead of just going on and on," thought Chase to himself.**

"**And you thought I couldn't build a sonic neuro neutralizer that could render people's conscious by rendering sound waves. But I have done it!" said Quinn. Everybody just starred at her like she was crazy. "Now when I activate this orb, you will all be knocked out, so try to fall on something soft. Ready?" said Quinn. **

"**Quinn," said Zoey. But Quinn wasn't listening. She pressed the button, but all it did was turn out the power. **

** "Is anybody unconscious?" yelled Quinn. **

** "No!" yelled everyone. Quinn turned it off and walked away. Then she tripped over a lamp. **

"**Okay who put that lamp their," said Quinn. **

**The next morning, all the students gathered around to hear the apology that Zoey was suppose to give. None of them wanted Zoey to leave. It just wasn't fair. "Alright students, Zoey would like to give a few words before she leaves. Alright Zoey," said Mr. Bradford. **

** "Fellow classmates, I just want to apologize to all of you and most importantly to Mr. Bradford and his family. For dressing his father in ladies clothes and I know it was wrong and disrespectful. And I am really really sorry," said Zoey. She walked off the stage and went to stand with Dana and Nicole. **

** "Thank you Mrs. Brooks, now I would like to say a couple of things about my father," said Mr. Bradford. He began to give a speech about his father and the founding of PCA. However, what most people didn't know was that the guys had something planned.**

** "Alright, he is giving a speech. Now would be a good time," said TJ. **

** "This is it," said Michael. **

** "Here we go," said Chase. Logan pulled out a remote control. Logan looked at Chase for the signal. **

** "Do it," said Chase. And Logan pulled up the trigger which activated a water shooter device which made it look like the statue was peaing. Everybody saw it and began to laugh. Mr. Bradford wondering what they were laughing at turned around to see his father's statue looking like it was peaing. **

** "What in the world!" said Mr. Bradford. He tried to stop it but he just got himself wet. "Who did this?" he yelled. Everyone kept on laughing. Mr. Bradford ran up to the front of the stage. "Who did this? I demand to know!" he yelled. **

** "I did," said Logan. Mr. Bradford looked at him.**

** "You, well let me tell you something mister," said Mr. Bradford. **

** "Wait I helped him," said Chase. **

** "I helped too," said TJ. Mr. Bradford was puzzled. **

** "Me too," said Michael.**

** "Yeah in fact all of us guys did this together! C'mon raise your hand if you had something to do with this!" said Chase. All the guys raised their hands to help stand up for them. **

** "Well it wasn't just the guys!" said Dana. **

** "Yeah the girls helped too!" said Nicole. Everybody began to raise their hand. **

** "Rivers!" yelled Mr. Bradford.**

** "What are you going to do sir? Expel all of them," said Dean Rivers. "Then PCA would have no students and it wouldn't make sense to expel them all," said Dean Rivers. **

** "He's right. If you expel Zoey, then you expel all of us!" said Chase. **

** "And you need to give Dean Rivers his job back," said Michael. **

** "Alright just stop my daddy from peaing, and no one gets expelled. And Dean Rivers get his job back," begged Mr. Bradford. Logan turned the switch off and the water stopped flowing. "Rivers you have your job back just get me to a clinic. I think I am having a spell," said Mr. Bradford. Dean Rivers smiled. **

** "Yes sir!" said Dean Rivers and he walked off with Mr. Bradford.**

** "Chase you're the best," said Zoey. She went and hugged him. Chase was happy that she was giving him a hug, but he had to tell her the truth. **

** "Thanks but it wasn't my idea," said Chase. Zoey was puzzled. **

** "Michael," said Zoey.**

** "Not me," said Michael.**

** "TJ" said Zoey.**

** "Wasn't me," said TJ. Zoey was confused. **

** "Then who?" asked Zoey. The three of them pointed to Logan. Logan just shrugged his shoulders. **

** "Logan, why would you want to help me stay at PCA?" said Zoey smiling. **

** "Ah, if you weren't here, then who else would I pick on," said Logan. Zoey just rolled hr eyes but in a good way. She knew that Logan was a good guy deep down. Suddenly Quinn came running in. **

** "I've done it! I perfected the sonic neuro neutralizer" said Quinn excitingly. **

** "Here we go again," said TJ. Everybody just rolled their eyes and sighed.**

** "It's time for revenge against the boys," said Quinn. **

** "Quinn will you stop," said Nicole.**

** "It's over," said Dana. **

** "Over," said Quinn. She was confused. **

** "Yeah the guys helped us. I can stay at PCA," said Zoey excitingly. **

** "Yeah we don't need your little neuro neutralizer thingy," said Nicole.**

** "Which wouldn't have worked anyway," said Dana. Quinn was mad.**

** "Fine, make me do all that work for nothing," said Quinn. She threw her little machine in the trash, and walked away angrily. **

** "That girl is just a little bit crazy," said Chase. **

** "Yeah she is," said Zoë laughing. Everyone agreed. What they didn't know was that Quinn had accidently set it off. It released the energy and everyone just fell down unconscious. And I guess you could say that it was happy ending. A weird but still happy ending. **

** Well, I hope you guys liked it. Please give me your review on this story. Did you like it or hate it? What did you think? What has been your favorite episode and/or part in this series? Tell me. Thank you! I don't know when I will have the Jet-X episode uploaded, but I will tell you that there will be two new episodes that I have created coming up. Can't wait for you guys to read them! Enjoy! **


	9. Jet-X

**Thank you everyone for all the great reviews and for reading my story. With school coming up, I don't know how long it will take me to upload these episodes. I know some of yall are getting bored at reading the same episodes with just a little bit of changes. Don't worry, there will be new episodes. I have some in store for season 1 and the other seasons. Plus don't forget I am doing their senior season as well and I promise they will be interesting. Now here is Jet-X episode. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 9**

**Season1, Episode 7**

**Jet-X**

** It was another beautiful morning at PCA as always. However, this morning was going to also be known as a rush hour. Nobody enjoys being late especially if it costs you. This definitely goes for the room 101 girls because this morning, they were in the rush of their life. Zoey woke up and turned to look at the clock thinking since the alarm hadn't gone off. She probably woke up early. But when she turned around she saw the clock said 7:50 realizing the alarm was not set. Zoey quickly got up and screamed. Nicole was frightened by Zoey's screaming that she screamed too and fell of the top bunk. Dana immediately got up as well as soon as she saw Nicole fall. She looked down at Nicole. "Oh look, its raining dorks," said Dana. Nicole just groaned as she got back up slowly. **

** "We forgot to set the alarm! We're gonna be late for class!" yelled Zoey. She was in panic mode. Dana and Nicole eyes just opened wide in shock. **

** "What time is it?" asked Dana. **

** "It's ten till eight!" said Zoey. **

** "We can't make it to class in ten minutes," said Nicole.**

** "We've got to. Mr. Bender said that if we're late for class again. We get a zero for the day!" said Zoey. **

"**Man I was suppose to meet TJ at the café too!" said Dana.**

"**I am sure TJ will understand. Right now we have to try to make it to class!" said Zoey Nicole and Dana immediately got up. The girls were getting ready as fast as they could. Clothes were going everywhere, the mouthwash and deodorant was being passed around like a hot potato, and Dana and Zoey had never seen Nicole actually rush to get her hair done. Usually she just took her time. The girls had never been in such a rush to get their make up done like this either. In just four minutes, the girls were almost ready to go.**

** "Time!" said Nicole still trying to get her shoe on.**

** "Six minutes," said Zoey.**

** "We're not going to make it!" worried Dana. Zoey immediately grabbed her phone and called Chase. Chase was walking with Michael and TJ to class. Suddenly Chase heard his phone ring. He took it out of his pocket and answered it.**

** "You got me," answered Chase. **

** "Chase, you have to make Mr. Bender late!" said Zoey. Chase was confused at first. **

** "Okay why?" asked Chase.**

** "Because we're going to be late for class," said Zoey**

** "And we can't afford a zero!" yelled Nicole through the phone. Zoey just looked at Nicole. She felt like her ear drum had just been ruptured. **

** "Please Chase?" begged Zoey. Chase didn't want Zoey to get in trouble and she was his best friend. Not to mention his crush. **

** "Calm down. I will make sure Bender is late for class," said Chase.**

** "Thanks Chase you rock!" said Zoey and she hung up. Zoey was happy to have a great friend like Chase. Chase put his phone down and looked at TJ and Michael. **

** "I rock," said Chase. Michael and TJ just laughed.**

** "You're alright," said Michael jokingly. And the three walked on to class. TJ didn't have Mr. Bender's class the same period as the others did. He had Mr. Bender sixth period, but his class was close by. So he usually walked with the girls to Mr. Benders or the guys and then would go to his class. Zoey, Nicole, and Dana were running as fast as they could. They saw Mr. Bender as they were passing by. Chase pulled Michael and TJ back. "What?" said Michael. **

** "Mr. Bender is coming," said Chase. He started to think, and he had to think fast. Mr. Bender was looking at some papers in his hand while walking to his classroom. **

** "What do you want us to do?" asked TJ. **

** "Beat me up," said Chase to TJ and Michael. They were confused. **

** "One more time" said Michael confused. He and TJ did not know why in the world that their best friend, TJ's brother, would want them to beat him up. Had Chase blown a gasket or did he just randomly think of the idea.**

** "If we are fighting then he'll have to break it up," explained Chase. **

** "Okay man, lets do this TJ," said Michael. He and TJ put there fist up, but Chase quickly held them down.**

** "Don't punch me!" said Chase. **

** "What? Now you really got me confused," said TJ.**

** "You just said to beat you up," said Michael.**

** "Tackle me. TJ you pretend you are trying to break it up," said Chase. **

"**Ah, why do I get the boring part?" whined TJ. **

"**Just do it!" said Chase. Michael tackled Chase to the ground and they started to pretend fight. TJ acted like he was trying to break it up.**

** "You are a very bad person," said Chase.**

** "Come on guys stop it!" said TJ. Mr. Bender saw this and thought it was a real fight. So he did what a responsible teacher would do. Break up the fight.**

** "Hey cut it out! Stop it! C'mon," said Mr. Bender. He got the three of them up. "What is going on here?" asked Mr. Bender. **

** "Um… He said that… I had bushy hair," said Chase. Michael and TJ just looked at him. Mr. Bender was confused as well. **

** "Is that the best you could come up with?" whispered TJ.**

** "You try thinking under pressure," whispered back Chase. Meanwhile Zoey, Nicole, and Dana were still trying to make it to class on time. **

** "How much time?" asked Nicole.**

** "One minute," said Zoey. They just kept on running. Meanwhile Chase, TJ, and Michael were still trying to distract Mr. Bender. **

"**The bushiness of my hair is none of your concern!" yelled Chase.**

"**You have bushy hair and you know it!" said Michael. **

"**Come on guys just let it go!" said TJ. **

"**Alright that's enough!" said Mr. Bender. The three of them were quiet.**

"**Bushy," said Michael. Mr. Bender pointed at Michael to signal him to stop.**

"**TJ why don't you head to class before you are late. I got it from here. I will see you sixth period," said Mr. Bender**

"**Yes sir," said TJ and he walked away. He winked back at Chase and Michael. They winked back at him. **

"**Now Chase your hair is unusually bushy, and Michael the bushiness of his hair is none of your business. Now just shake hands and apologize before we are all late to class," said Mr. Bender.**

"**Sorry," said Michael.**

"**It's alright," said Chase. They both winked at each other and smiled. The three girls ran into the classroom just as the bell rang. **

"**Good morning!" said Zoey.**

"**You're late," said Logan laying his head down. **

"**No, we were here ten minutes ago right Dana," said Zoey looking at Dana.**

"**Yeah ten minutes ago," said Dana. Logan just rolled his eyes. Then Mr. Bender came in along with Michael and Chase. **

"**Good morning class! Sorry that I'm late," said Mr. Bender. **

"**Our fault," said Chase as he winked at Zoey. Zoey just smiled. She knew that she could count on Chase. **

"**Okay class we all know that the most important goal in media is what?" asked Mr. Bender. **

"**To indicate a message," answered Zoey. **

"**That's right. So how is it that companies make sure that people know about their products?" said Mr. Bender. **

"**Advertising," answered Chase. **

"**Advertising, today in order to learn more about advertising, we are going to have a special guest speaker," said Mr. Bender. Suddenly everybody heard a buzzing sound like the sound you hear from a motorcycle. "And judging by that sound, I think he is here," said Mr. Bender. Suddenly a guy came in riding some scooter into the class. Everybody watched in amazement as the guy circled around on the scooter and turned it off. "Students I want you to meet my very best friend from college, Jake Savage," said Mr. Bender. **

"**Who wants this bike?" asked Jake Savage. Everybody raised their hand in excitement. "Well tough turtles, its mine," said Jake Savage. Everybody put their hands down in disappointment. "But you could win one of these if you want to. All you got to do is ask me how," said Jake Savage. Chase raised his hand. "You the kid with the bushy hair," said Mr. Savage. Chase and Michael looked at each other. Michael started to laugh. Chase just glared at him. **

"**How?" asked Chase. **

"**Son you don't ask how until you know what! Dude do you know what this is?" asked Mr. Savage in excitement. Chase looked at it. **

"**Some sort of scooter," said Chase. **

"**Nope wrong!" said Mr. Savage. **

"**Sorry," said Chase. Jake Savage continued.**

"**This my adolescent friends is the Jet-X," he said and he honked the horn on the Jet-X. Some of the students were startled especially the ones who were asleep. Now they were wide awake. "I honk for emphasis," said Jake Savage. **

"**So what's a Jet-X?" asked Zoey. **

"**I am glad you asked little blond girl. The Jet-X is the latest technological advancement in two-wheeled vehicular technology. And above all, it's cool," said Jake Savage. He turned and pointed at Michael. "You the kid in the hippy shirt," said Mr. Savage. Michael looked down at his shirt, and then looked at Jake Savage. "Want a Jet-X?" asked Mr. Savage. Michael got excited. **

"**Um… Yeah!" said Michael.**

"**Too bad, their not available in stores until next year!" said Jake Savage. Everybody in the class laughed. Then Nicole raised her hand. "Yes burtique brunette," said Mr. Savage pointing at Nicole. **

"**Um… So why are you here?" asked Nicole. **

"**I happen to be the president of Quality Tech. Industries," explained Mr. Savage. **

"**Quality Tech?" said Michael. He had never heard of that company before. **

"**Yeah we make stuff like scooters, shampoo, and various cheeses. Mostly scooters," said Mr. Savage. Everybody just looked confused. **

"**So what does this have to do with us?" asked Zoey. Mr. Savage went on to explain.**

"**Okay there are three things you need to sell an awesome product like the Jet-X. First you got to have great hair. I got that," said Mr. Savage. Logan looked at him. Not as great as mine, thought Logan to himself. "Next you need a great product. I got that too," he said pointing to the Jet-X. "Now who can tell me what else you need to sell the Jet-X?" asked Mr. Savage.**

"**A TV commercial," answered Zoey. **

"**Yes, and I want you people, this class, to make that commercial!" said Mr. Savage. Everybody got excited. **

"**But don't they have companies that do that?" asked Zoey confused but excited at the same time.**

"**Yes and they're all idiots because they think that they understand kids your age but they don't. But you know who does get people your age?" said Mr. Savage. **

"**People our age," said Nicole. **

"**Bingo little girl, I ask you to dance but I don't know how!" said Mr. Savage. Nicole just sat there. **

"**So is this going to be like a class project?" asked Logan curiously. **

"**That's right. You guys are going to split into groups of three. Each group will have their own digital video camera and a supply of Jet-X scooters in various colors," explained Mr. Bender. Everybody was excited. For the first time, they were actually excited about wanting to start on their project. **

"**You all got one week to shoot a TV commercial that shows teenagers why the Jet-X is the ultimate scooter on this planet," explained Jake Savage. He sat back on his Jet-X. "I am going to pick the best commercial and I am going to run it on TV a hundred times," he explained. Everybody got even more excited. "Oh by the way, each candidate of the winning group will get their own Jet-X for free. Just not this one cause like I said. This one is mine," said Jake Savage. He put his helmet and sun glasses back on. "Savage out," he said and he drove away. Everybody was excited. If they won, they would get their own Jet-X. **

**Zoey's POV:**

**It would be great if I won a Jet-X! I wouldn't have to be worried about being late for class ever again. I could ride on my Jet-X to class. Plus I think I would look great on a Jet-X.**

**End of POV**

**Nicole's POV:**

** I hope me, Zoey, and Dana win! I can imagine how great we would look on a Jet-X. Cute boys would be so attracted to us. Plus, no more having to walk to class and getting all sweaty. I could just go on my Jet-X. **

**End of POV**

**Dana's POV:**

** I would love to win a Jet-X. I would look totally cool on one. Plus me and TJ could go and ride it somewhere on campus where we could just be alone. I think we have a great chance of winning too. Especially since Zoey always has great ideas.**

**End of POV**

**Chase's POV:**

** I want to win a Jet-X so bad. I wouldn't have to ride that old bike I have. Maybe I could give Zoey a ride on it too. Oh, I would love to have Zoey grabbing my waist to keep from falling. It would be a dream come true. **

**End of POV**

**Michael's POV:**

** Man, I would look amazing on a Jet-X. I could really get girls to notice me and I could just drive it to class every day. I could be a gangster man! I got win it.**

**End of POV**

**Logan's POV:**

** We are totally going to win that Jet-X. I would look so much hotter on a Jet-X. I mean I am hot either way, but girls love guys on things like a Jet-X. Time to get started!**

**End of POV**

** At lunch time Zoey, Dana, and Nicole were trying to come up with some ideas for their commercial. "Okay we have got to win a Jet-X," said Zoey excitingly.**

** "Totally, could you imagine how fun it would be to have those things on campus," said Nicole.**

** "Hey girls!" said TJ.**

** "Hey TJ!" they all said.**

** "Hey gorgeous," said TJ to Dana. Dana just blushed.**

** "Hey handsome," said Dana and they kissed each other. "Sorry, I didn't meet you at the café today."**

** "It's no problem. I am happy you girls were able to make it to class on time," said TJ.**

** "Oh yeah, thanks for helping Chase out with that," said Zoey.**

** "You're welcome! Chase is the one who came up with the idea," said TJ. "So what goes on?" he asked.**

** "We are coming up with an idea for our commercial in Mr. Bender's class. And the winner gets a Jet-X," said Nicole.**

** "What is a Jet-X?" asked TJ.**

** "It's like some kind of scooter, but it's awesome," said Zoey.**

** "You're going to have to find out sixth period today," said Dana.**

** "The suspense is killing me," said TJ smiling.**

** "So what is our commercial going to be?" asked Dana. **

** "Okay I have been thinking…" said Zoey but before she could continue Chase and Michael came over. **

** "Hi," said Chase.**

** "What's up?" asked Michael. The girls just looked at them.**

** "What's up TJ?" said Chase.**

** "What's up my bro? What's up Michael?" said TJ.**

** "Go ahead keep talking," said Chase playing around about listening to their commercial ideas. **

** "Ha! Ha! Nice try guys," said Zoey.**

** "We don't reveal our secrets to the competition," said Nicole.**

** "Mmm… TJ you know?" asked Chase.**

"**Sorry guys my lips are sealed," said TJ. **

"**They let you in on their ideas," said Michael. "Man, you lucky." TJ just laughed. **

"**No but still," said TJ.**

** "Not even for your own brother," said Chase.**

** "Sorry," said TJ. "Besides I have my own group next period. **

** "So who is yall's third partner?" asked Zoey.**

** "That would be Logan," said Chase with a sigh. Michael rolled his eyes. **

** "God have mercy on your souls," said TJ.**

** "Logan," said Nicole. She was shocked that Chase and Michael would pick Logan. I mean they knew he would take all the credit while they did most of the work. **

** "Why do you want to work with Logan?" asked Zoey curiously. **

** "Well you know he is our roommate, and…" Chase was interrupted by Logan.**

** "Hey guys, we don't talk to the enemy," said Logan grabbing their shoulders. "I see TJ has already joined the enemy. What your girlfriend talked you into it."**

** "Whoa Logan, calm down there man. I don't even have my group yet. I am just sitting here with you guys," said TJ. **

** "We are still going to beat yall!" said Logan.**

** "Oh please, this is just a friendly competition," said Zoey. Once again Logan was being too competitive. **

** "Yeah it's just a commercial," said Nicole.**

** "Hey all I know is that I want that Jet-X. So we are going to win," said Logan as he touched Chase and Michael's shoulders roughly. **

** "He is touching our shoulders," said Chase.**

** "I feel you," said Michael. Wishing Logan would let go of his shoulders. **

** "Don't worry, I'll let you borrow my Jet-X after our commercial wins," said Zoey.**

** "Or I'll give you a ride on my Jet-X. Maybe I'll take you up to the lake, and we can make out a little," said Logan. **

** "You know I would, but it is so hard for a girl to kiss a guy while she's vomiting," said Zoey. Everyone except Logan laughed. **

** "It's true," said Chase. Everybody just looked at him. "It happened to me," said Chase as he began to kind of lower his head down in embarrassment. **

** "Oh yeah, I remember that. One time back in Ohio, Chase went out with this girl and…" said TJ but Chase immediately interrupted him. **

** "TJ, can we not talk about it?" said Chase giving TJ a glare.**

** "Right, sorry," said TJ. **

** Later after school, the girls met in the girls' lounge to discuss some ideas for their commercial. "Okay now I feel like the clothes for our commercial should be really cool like funky," said Zoey. So far Dana and Nicole liked what Zoey was thinking.**

** "I'm down with funky," said Nicole. **

** "Okay so I sketched out a few outfit combinations. See," said Zoey. She handed them her sketch pad. Dana and Nicole looked at the designs. They were all cool. Some of them showed a lot of skin though. **

** "Cool but how are we going to buy these clothes?" asked Dana. **

** "How do we buy these boobs?" asked Nicole looking at the drawings. **

** "Yeah, I kind of went a little overboard on those," said Zoey. Dana and Nicole just looked at Zoey. Meanwhile the guys were setting up for their commercial. There were truck loads of equipment for stuff to be used in a commercial. Cameras, Jet-X signs, and even an entire film crew were being given to them. Well it helps that you have a rich dad who is a TV producer like Logan does. Logan was just standing around with a blow horn in his hand bossing everyone.**

** "Put everything right over here by the grass," ordered Logan. It seemed everyone but Logan was helping out. Nicole was right. Chase and Michael would be the ones doing all the work while Logan just stood around bossing them. Michael accidentally bumped into Chase almost making him drop the big camera. "Whoa Chase be careful with that camera. It's worth more than your parent's house." Chase just rolled his eyes, and was shocked to hear that this camera was worth more than his parent's house. He thought Logan was joking. **

"**This thing is not worth more than my parent's house!" argued back Chase. **

"**Its a half a million dollars," said Logan. Chase's jaw dropped. **

"**This thing is worth more than my parent's house," said Chase.**

"**I think that is worth more than your parents," said Michael. Their conversation was interrupted by Logan. **

"**Okay boys more work less yap!" said Logan. **

"**Yeah why aren't you lugging any of this stuff?" asked Chase. He was mad about how he and Michael were doing all the work and once again Logan was just standing around being bossy. **

"**Because I am the director, and my job is to direct," said Logan in a rude tone.**

"**Oh right," said Chase rolling his eyes.**

"**I got something for you to direct," said Michael. **

"**I heard that!" said Logan through the blow horn. **

** "Good," said Michael. Logan turned back around. **

** "And will somebody bring me a sandwich!" yelled Logan through the blow horn. The girls were walking by when they saw all the trucks full of equipment. They were surprised. How did the guys get all that stuff? More importantly, how could thy even afford all of that?**

** "What is all this stuff?" asked Zoey.**

** "Just a little production equipment donated by Malcolm Reese," said Logan. The girls were shocked. This explains why Logan is the way he is because he is spoiled. **

** "Malcolm Reese!" said Dana.**

** "The movie producer," said Nicole.**

** "Yeah and he's also my dad," bragged Logan. The girls just looked at each other. "Hey that generator is not going to move itself! Lets move!" yelled Logan. **

** "So your dad just gave you all of this stuff to make you're Jet-X commercial," said Zoey. **

** "No no, he didn't give it to me. He lended it to me," said Logan. The girls just looked at each other. "Where is my gym? I can't get good shots without a gym!" yelled Logan as he walked away. **

** "He gets to use all this stuff," said Zoey.**

** "It's not fair," said Dana. **

** "So not fair," said Zoey. Nicole thought she could lighten up the mood. **

** "Well you know what? I'll just ask my dad to donate stuff for our commercial," said Nicole smiling. Zoey and Dana got excited. **

** "Your dad is a producer too," said Zoey.**

** "No, he owns a juice company," said Nicole and the moment was ruined. Dana and Zoey just starred at her. What in the world are we going to do with juice for our commercial? **

** "Well we're going to get thirsty," said Nicole. Dana and Zoey walked away. "We will," she said and went to catch up with them. **

**The girls decided to go talk to Mr. Bender about Logan. "His father lended him a whole truck load of equipment," said Mr. Bender. He was kind of shocked about what he was hearing.**

"**And a crew," said Dana.**

"**And a camera that is bigger than my head," said Zoey. Mr. Bender just shook his head. **

"**How can our commercial win if we have to compete with that," said Nicole.**

** "It's not fair! All we get is free juice," said Dana rolling her eyes. **

** "Juice," said Mr. Bender curiously. **

** "It's excellent juice. My favorite is the kiwi pineapple," said Nicole. **

** "Kiwi pineapple," said Mr. Bender. That sounded really good to him. He would love to have some of that kiwi pineapple. **

** "Will you forget about the juice!" said Zoey to Nicole. She turned back to Mr. Bender. "And what are you going to do about Logan. **

** "Girls, when you are making a TV commercial or a movie, whatever. It's not just about how fancy your equipment is or how much money you spend. The only thing that matters is your creativity and your content," explained Mr. Bender. The girls understood what he was saying. Maybe Mr. Bender was right. **

** "I guess," said Nicole. She still wasn't sure. **

** "Yeah at the end of the day, I guess its all about what you put on the screen," said Zoey. **

** "Exactly," said Mr. Bender. He smiled. He liked their positive attitude. Suddenly Logan came in. **

** "Mr. Bender, I just wanted you to meet a good friend of my dad," said Logan. Out of the corner, Jeff Garrett walked in. Mr. Bender's eyes lit up. **

** "Jeff Garrett," said Mr. Bender. The girl's eyes lit up as well. "Your Jeff Garrett!" said Mr. Bender excitingly. **

** "Nice to see ya," said Jeff smiling. Mr. Bender was so excited that he couldn't control himself. **

** "Hey wow! I've seen all your movies," said Mr. Bender. **

** "Thanks," said Jeff. **

** "Jeff is going to star in my TV commercial. Cause you know at the end of the day, it's all about what you put on the screen. Right girls," said Logan with a smirk. The girls were speechless. In their minds they knew that they didn't stand a chance. **

**The next day, the girls went and spied on the guy's commercial. They went on a rooftop and were looking through a pair of binoculars. **

** "Do you see Logan?" asked Dana. Zoey looked through the binoculars and spotted Logan.**

** "Yeah there he is," said Zoey. **

"**Action!" yelled Logan. The girls watched as they rolled their commercial. Jeff Garrett came riding down on a Jet-X.**

** "How does his commercial look?" asked Dana**

** "Impressive," said Zoey. **

** "How does Jeff Garrett look?" asked Nicole with interest. **

** "More impressive," said Zoey. **

** "O, give me those," said Nicole. Zoey handed her the binoculars. Nicole looked at Jeff Garrett through them.**

** "Jet-X, get one," said Jeff Garrett. **

** "And cut! That was awesome Jeff!" said Logan. **

** "I got to say man that was amazing!" said Chase.**

** "That was awesome!" said Michael as he reached to give him a high five, but before Jeff Garrett could give him one. Logan pushed Michael's hand away.**

** "Please don't talk to Jeff," said Logan as he put his arm around Jeff. Jeff just shrugged his shoulders. Michael and Chase couldn't believe Logan. They couldn't talk to Jeff, but he could. He is not even a star like Jeff. He is only the son of Malcolm Reese.**

** Later the girls went ahead and did their commercial. Quinn was in charge of the camera. Dana was the director. Zoey and Nicole were the actors in the commercial. TJ was just sitting down and watching them. "Rolling!" said Quinn.**

** "Action!" said Dana. The commercial started out as Zoey riding on her Jet-X. She stops and Nicole begins to ask her questions about the Jet-X.**

** "Wow, is that a motorcycle!" asked Nicole.**

** "No," said Zoey.**

"**Is it a scooter?"**

"**No it's a Jet-X" said Zoey. **

"**A Jet-X," said Nicole.**

"**Right," said Zoey. Then she and Nicole said it together. "Jet-X!" they both said.**

"**And cut," said Dana. "Did you get that?" she asked Quinn.**

"**I think so. Hey, how do you turn this camera off? It's different than mine," said Quinn having trouble turning off the camera.**

"**How should I know? You're the geek," said Dana.**

"**True," said Quinn. Dana walked towards Nicole and Zoey. TJ followed behind her. **

"**How was that?" asked Zoey smiling. **

"**C'mon, do you guys really think that this going to beat Logan's commercial," said Dana. **

"**Why do you hate my script so much?" asked Nicole. Dana was always criticizing her. **

"**Because it doesn't tell you what the Jet-X is all about," said Dana. TJ saw an argument starting.**

"**Um girls," said TJ. **

"**Yeah it does. The Jet-X represents freedom and independence. You know being able to go wherever and whenever you want," said Zoey. Quinn was still having trouble figuring out how to turn off the camera. They didn't realize that she was recording all of this.**

"**Well to me the Jet-X is about being cool and getting noticed," said Nicole. **

"**Well trying to get noticed is uncool," said Dana.**

"**Girls," said TJ trying to keep an argument from happening. **

"**Okay miss cool, why don't you tell us what the commercial should be," said Zoey. She was starting to get mad at Dana. **

"**Well I think the Jet-X is all about speed," said Dana.**

"**Speed," said Nicole not seeing what Dana's point was.**

"**Yeah like I'm in a hurry so get out of my way," said Dana.**

"**Oh, so the Jet-X is about being rude," said Nicole.**

"**Oh Mother Nature God, help us!" said TJ realizing he wasn't going to be able to stop this argument.**

"**No it's about being in control!" said Dana.**

"**You're just jealous cause my dad owns a juice company," said Nicole. Everybody just looked at her like what did she just say.**

"**What?" said Dana.**

"**What?" said Zoey.**

"**What about juice?" asked TJ.**

"**Well I don't know what to say," said Nicole.**

"**I know. I read your script!" said Dana as she threw the script at Nicole's face. **

"**Dana stop it!" said Zoey trying to keep everyone calm.**

"**Maybe I should just make my own commercial!" said Dana.**

"**I love to see that," said Zoey rolling her eyes.**

"**You will on TV," said Dana. "Come on TJ!" yelled Dana.**

"**I better go," said TJ. "Bye girls," he said. And he went after Dana. **

"**Bye TJ!" they both said. **

"**Why did you have to go and tick off our director!" said Zoey.**

"**Why are you always taking her side?" said Nicole.**

"**I always take your side!" said Zoey.**

"**Well you didn't defend my script!" said Nicole.**

"**Because its lame," said Zoey.**

"**Fine, I'll just make my own commercial!" said Nicole.**

"**Fine, I will too!" said Zoey.**

"**Fine!" said Nicole.**

"**Fine!" said Zoey. Nicole just stormed away. Zoey just turned away. Quinn decided to brighten the mood. **

"**Look I found the off button, see!" said Quinn. Zoey just looked at her with a look that said not the time Quinn. Quinn understood that look. "I'll walk away," said Quinn. For the rest of the week, the girls tried to do their own commercial. First Quinn recorded Dana's commercial. TJ was standing behind Quinn watching the commercial. Quinn turned on the fan, but it was a little too much. **

"**Okay that's enough wind!" yelled Dana.**

"**No we need more!" yelled Quinn and she turned it up.**

"**Quinn wait don't!" yelled TJ but he was too late. She turned up the wind on the fan. Dirt blew everywhere on Dana. "Quinn turn it off!" said TJ. Quinn turned off the fan. Dirt was everywhere on Dana. She was so mad that words could not describe it. "Are you okay, Dana?" asked TJ although he knew that was a stupid question considering she had dirt everywhere on her.**

"**I need to take a shower," she said calmly and she walked away. Later Quinn recorded Nicole's commercial. **

"**And action!" she yelled. Nicole turned on the Jet-X and started to drive it. But she couldn't stop it in time and she ran right into Quinn and the camera. That commercial didn't go so well either. Later, she did Zoey's commercial. "And action!" yelled Quinn. Zoey put a ton of balloons on her Jet-X. **

"**Tada!" said Zoey. Suddenly, the Jet-X began to lift up and be carried by all of the balloons. Quinn immediately warned Zoey. **

"**Zoey!" yelled Quinn. Zoey turned around to see the Jet-X beginning to float away. She immediately grabbed the Jet-X and pulled it back down with help from Quinn. So right now, none of the girl's commercials were going as well as planned. Meanwhile the guys were finishing their commercial. This time they had Jeff Garrett make out with a girl. **

"**And action!" yelled Logan. Jeff rode the Jet-X a couple of feet and than got off and kissed the hot model. **

"**Jet-X, get one," said Jeff. **

"**And cut! That was perfect!" said Logan. Chase and Michael tried to give Jeff Garrett a high five, but once again Logan cut them out of the picture. Chase and Michael were getting tired of it. They turned to the model and waved to her. She just walked away. Chase and Michael put their heads down. TJ came by. **

"**What's up guys!" said TJ.**

"**Hey TJ," said Michael.**

"**Hey little bro," said Chase. **

** "Why are you guys down? Yall's commercial looks pretty good," said TJ.**

** "You mean Logan's commercial," said Chase.**

** "It's like we don't even exist," said Michael.**

** "Hey don't you have this assignment to?" asked Chase curiously.**

** "Oh my group already finished! If you're so upset then why don't tell Logan about how you feel like your being left out," said TJ.**

** "Yeah right, like Logan is going to listen to us," said Michael.**

** "Well I got to go feed Elvis. I'll see you guys later!" said TJ.**

** "See ya TJ," said Chase.**

** "Bye man," said Michael. Meanwhile none of the girl's commercials had gone well. All week, they had tried everything but it all went downhill. Zoey was just sitting in the girl's lounge playing Bop It. She was trying to get over all the stress that was going on. Chase came by and saw her by herself, so he decided to sit with her. Zoey always knew how to make things better when Chase was down. That is one of the things that he loved about her.**

** "Hey," said Chase.**

** "Hey," said Zoey. She was happy to see Chase. He always knew how to make her smile when she was down. **

** "How is your commercial going?" asked Chase. Zoey just stuck out her tongue indicating that is wasn't going well. "Oh bummer," said Chase.**

** "Yeah, how is your commercial going?" asked Zoey. **

** "You mean Logan's commercial," said Chase and he did the same tongue thing Zoey did. However, he accidently spit on her.**

** "You just spit on me," said Zoey wiping the spit off. **

** "Sorry, it's just that Logan thinks he can do whatever he wants just because his daddy paid for the whole thing," said Chase.**

** "Well you should tell him that money doesn't give him the right to push people around," said Zoey.**

** "Oh, I did," said Chase.**

** "And," said Zoey wanting to know what happened. **

** "He gave me fifty bucks to shut up," said Chase pulling the fifty dollars out of his pocket. After Chase and Zoey talked, Zoey headed back to her room. She was upset. The commercial was due tomorrow, and so far she had nothing. Zoey hoped that she could make up with Dana and Nicole and they could probably get a commercial done tonight. She walked in to the room. Nicole was typing something on her laptop and Dana was listening to her Ipod. **

** "What's up?" said Zoey as she walked in. Dana and Nicole just looked at her, and went back to what they were doing. "Okay," said Zoey. She knew that they were still mad at each other. She sat down on her bed. Finally Nicole spoke up. **

** "So how is your commercial going?" asked Nicole.**

** "Oh great, really good," lied Zoey. "Yours?"**

** "Mine, oh amazing like insanely goo. So good that it's not sane," said Nicole.**

** "Nice," said Zoey.**

** "Thanks," said Nicole.**

** "Well mine rocked," said Dana. Finally Zoey just turned around and confessed.**

** "Look I've got nothing," said Zoey.**

** "Nothing," said Dana.**

** "Nothing," said Zoey.**

"**Yeah, me neither," said Dana hanging her head low. **

"**Mine is so awful, it made me cry. I mean I actually cried. Do you know how bad a commercial has to be to make you cry," said Nicole.**

"**Yes," said Zoey.**

"**Yep," said Dana.**

"**We were so dumb. How did we think that we could do this on our own," said Zoey. **

"**Because we're idiots," said Nicole.**

"**And now we have to spend the rest of our lives at PCA watching Logan riding on campus on a stupid Jet-X," said Dana. She was so frustrated that she could tear something up if she wanted to. **

"**I want a Jet-X. We would look so cuter than Logan on one," said Nicole. **

"**Well you can kiss that dream goodbye," said Dana. Suddenly Zoey came up with an idea.**

"**Not necessarily," said Zoey. Nicole popped up. **

"**You have an idea. Tell me! I love your ideas! If your ideas were boys then I would marry them!" said Nicole. Zoey continued on telling them her plan. **

"**Alright it's eleven right. So we still have ten hours till class time," explained Zoey. Dana took her headphones out, and popped up. **

"**I'm listening," said Dana curiously. **

"**Well we all recorded different stuff right," said Zoey.**

"**Yeah," said Nicole.**

"**So maybe if we stay up all night then maybe we can edit together a commercial that's really not awful," said Zoey. Dana and Nicole smiled. They loved this idea.**

"**Yea! My first all nighter at PCA! This is going to be so much fun!" said Nicole. The girls stayed up all night to edit their recordings into a good commercial. So far though, nothing was working at all. **

"**Okay, our commercial could not be any suckier," said Zoey. She was upset.**

"**We worked all night for nothing," said Nicole as she took another sip of her coffee. **

"**Are you sure we looked at everything?" asked Dana hoping they could find something good. **

"**Yeah, I think," said Zoey. She kept on looking. They found the recording of their argument last week. When they decided to do a commercial by themselves. "What is this?" asked Zoey curiously. **

** "Why is this on tape?" asked Nicole. **

** "Quinn couldn't figure out how to turn the camera off remember," said Zoey. **

** "I can't watch this," said Dana as she looked at her watch. "It's already after seven."**

** "We better go take a shower and get ready for class," said Nicole. She and Dana began to walk out of the lounge. "You coming Zo?" she asked.**

** "Na, I'll catch up later," said Zoey. The girls nodded and went to get ready for class. Zoey then came up with an idea. She did a lot of editing. She mixed up some of the words that described what the Jet-X was all about. At class time, everybody that had Mr. Bendercame to first period and showed Jake Savage their commercials. Zoey had still not gotten back yet. TJ and his group finished their commercial. Then it was Logan's group's turn.**

** "Okay Logan, why don't you go ahead and start your commercial," said Mr. Bender. **

** "Yes sir," said Logan. He put the CD in and pressed play. Their commercial looked pretty good. The special effects and everything were pretty neat. When it was done everybody clapped for them. **

** "Excellent work!" said Jake Savage. Chase and Michael stood up to at least indicate that they had something to do with the commercial even though Logan was taking all the credit. "You boys did a kick fun job," said Jake Savage.**

** "Thank you Jake," said Logan as he winked at Michael and Chase.**

** "Good job guys," said TJ.**

** "Thanks man," said Michael.**

** "Thanks TJ," said Chase.**

** "Well we have one more commercial to view," said Mr. Bender indicating Dana, Nicole, and Zoey. Dana and Nicole just looked at each other. **

** "Well come on lets see it before I pop like a zit. Come on!" said Jake Savage.**

** "Uh, Dana, Nicole Where is Zoey?" asked . Logan just looked at them and smiled. Nicole stood up. **

** "Um actually…" said Nicole but she was interrupted by Zoey who came running in. **

** "Hey sorry I'm late," said Zoey. She walked over to her seat.**

** "Alright girls, I don't got time to mess around. So pop that sucker in and hit play!" said Jake Savage. **

** "Yes sir," said Zoey. She walked up to the DVD player and put the disc in. **

** "What did you do?" asked Nicole curiously.**

"**Watch," said Zoey. They turned around and watched it. When it was all set and done, everybody was amazed except for Logan. He thought it was lame. Jake Savage looked like his eyes were about to pop out. The girls were nervous. Did he like it?**

"**Well butter my rump and call my toast," said Jake Savage. The girls were confused. **

"**Huh?" said Zoey.**

"**What?" said Nicole.**

"**Hmm," said Dana. Jake Savage started to clap his hands. **

"**Brilliant! Brilliant! You see now that's what I'm looking for!" said Jake Savage. Chase, TJ, and Michael smiled. They were happy for the girls. The girls were excited. They couldn't believe it. **

"**You like that," said Logan. He was confused.**

"**Son, your commercial was entertaining, but too Hollywood. I'm sorry. At least you have nice arms," said Jake Savage. Logan grabbed his arms. "Congratulations girls, your commercial is going on TV." The girls got out of their seats and screamed. They were so happy. Logan threw his CD away. He was mad. **

"**So we each get a scooter," said Nicole in excitement.**

"**No," said Jake Savage. The girls became disappointed. "You get a Jet-X," said Jake Savage. Their frowns went back to smiles. They cheered. Logan was upset. He put his head down. The other guys congratulated the girls. They gave each other a hug, and Dana kissed TJ. TJ just blushed. **

**The next morning, the girls got up to realize that they had overslept again. **

"**Hey wake up!" said Nicole.**

"**We overslept again," said Dana.**

"**Yeah we only have nine minutes to get to class!" said Nicole. Zoey slowly got out of bed and smiled.**

"**I don't think that will be a problem," said Zoey. She was right. The girls quickly got ready and hopped on their Jet-X and rode to class. They saw Chase, Michael, and TJ. **

"**Hey you guys need a ride?" asked Zoey.**

"**Really," said Chase.**

"**Yeah hop on," said Nicole. Chase got on with Zoey. Michael got on with Nicole and TJ got on with Dana.**

"**You guys ready?" asked Zoey.**

"**Yep," said Chase. And with that the girls took off. They smiled and laughed as they rode to class. On the way, they passed by Logan, who was running late for class. **

"**Hey, I'm late. Can I get a ride?" he asked. Zoey turned around to him. **

"**Nope, no more room," said Zoey and they drove away. Logan just chased after them. Once again, things turned out great for Zoey and the gang. Well, everyone except Logan anyway.**

**Well I hope you guys enjoyed this episode. Once again, I am sorry for taking so long to update. With school coming up, it might take me a while. I promise though that I am going to do this story. You have my word. The next one is going to be a new episode that I created. Then I am going to do the Play episode, and Quinn's Date before I do another new episode. Please give reviews, and tell me what you guys think about this story. Thank you!**


	10. Author's Note

** Hey guys, look I know I did a bad job o the Jet-X episode. The truth is I was in a rush to get it done before cross country practice. I will fix it up a little tomorrow. I will be including Elvis more because people want to see him more in the episodes. I will do more of the romantic pairings than I have been because I know that interests you guys. The next episode is going to be a new one I created. In fact this idea was given to me by Boris Yelstin. Then I will do the play and Quinn's date episode and then another new episode. I can't wait for you guys to read them when they get posted. Let me know if I'm missing anything that you think should be in the story. I have the entire thing planned out, but I want to here yalls opinion so that I can make it more interesting for you guys. Thank for the good reviews! I will update soon **


End file.
